Reason Living
by Sakin2003
Summary: [Series pertama dari 4 Reason Living] Edogawa Ranpo mempunyai adik perempuan yang sama sekali tak tergila gila dengan Dazai Osamu? Oh, mungkin lebih tepatnya belum. Bersama Dazai dan Chuuya, Edogawa Himawari menumpas masalah di Yokohama dengan modal persahabatan masa kecil mereka.
1. chapter 1

Anak itu berjalan santai. Meskipun dengan kruk yang di selipkan di ketiaknya, ia tetap berusaha berjalan normal dan bahkan berlarian kecil. Raut wajahnya tampak begitu datar berbanding berbalik dengan kegigihan usahanya yang terpatri di tingkahnya sekarang. Manik berkilau hazelnya tampak sangat redup berbeda dengan namanya. Bahkan cahaya yang berkilauan itu hanya sebentar di sebabkan jalanan yang sepi dan penerangan yang minim.

Lalu, apa yang dilakukan anak di belakangnya itu? Ia tampak berjalan hati hati dengan terkadang kakinya berhenti menyamai derap kaki yang di berikan anak bersurai kopi di depannya. Surai sepirang jingga itu terlalu sering bergerak dan memondar mandirkan kepalanya untuk sekedar melihat raut ekspresi teman di sampingnya. Tangannya yang memainkan udara di depannya membentur bentur udara menyimpan amarah seolah sesuatu sedang di keluarkannya secara bentakan.

Anak yang lebih pendek dari anak lainnya itu berkali kali berbicara pada temannya dan tak lupa menyentuh pundaknya saat di abaikan. Adakala saat perasaan sabar seseorang habis dan mengeluarkannya dalam bentuk yang berbeda. Anak yang lumuri perban itu menoleh ke samping, menemui anak lainnya. Ia seakan membentak, mengumpat, dan memarahi teman di sampingnya.

Pria mungil bersurai oranye gelap itu terdiam, tidak berjalan membututi temannya kemudian. Biarpun seberapa jauh dan banyak langkah yang diambil temannya yang menggunakan kemeja putih dan celana seragam hitam itu, ia hanya bisa tertunduk, lalu meluapkan segalanya saat punggung pria lainnya mulai hilang di telan gelap.

Aku mendekat. Walaupun tampak ragu dengan perasaan yang aneh di dalam diriku bergejolak, aku tetap melangkah mendekatinya. Suara hentakan sepatu tinggiku yang berkeras suara dan jalanan sekitar sungai yang sepi, membuat pria yang terjongkok menenggelamkan kepalanya di lutut itu menoleh memandang bagian bawah tubuhku dan merayap ke mata hijau emeraldku.

Sedikit canggung rasanya saat melihatnya bertingkah barusan, tapi apa boleh buat, aku sudah terlanjur di depannya dan menatap langsung ke mata biru safirnya yang menepis cahaya bagaikan ada kaca di dalamnya. Ia mulai berdiri, dan menyeka air yang keluar dari matanya dengan lengan bajunya yang panjang lalu menatapku kembali. Kali ini ia menatapku dengan sangat dalam dan pandangan yang memuakkan

"Kau... menangis?" kataku cepat saat melihat bawah matanya yang mulai memerah dan senggukan tangis khas yang mulai terdengar. Walaupun sudah lama ia menyudahinya, suara kecil dan gumaman tangis itu masih terdengar jelas di telingaku. Aku heran, makanya aku bertanya. Namun ia tak membalas pertanyaanku tadi. Ia hanya mengulum kepalanya tertunduk kesamping dan tak melihatku dalam posisi heran. Ia mendecih pelan.

"Apa kau habis di marahi?" meski begitu, aku tak terlalu paham dengan artian kata marahi tersebut. Entahlah, kata kata itu terlontar dengan sendirinya setelah aku mendapatinya begitu kesal dengan pertanyaan dan pijakan kakiku disini. Apa aku terlalu ikut campur dengan urusannya, atau apakah rasa penasaranku yang terlalu blak blakkan ingin mengetahuinya? Aku tak tahu, tapi ada suatu kata yang membuatku ingin langsung ke inti masalahnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Anak itu langsung menoleh sontak kepadaku, menatap mata emeraldku pelan dan menusuk dengan tatapan yang berbanding terbalik dengan perasaan cemasku sekarang yang menggerogoti nyali yang tersimpan dalam. Ia membuka mulutnya dengan perasaan enggan, tapi kesombongan dan kebaikannya yang tersisa mendorongnya untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Nakahara Chuuya. Kau?"

"Edogawa Himawari" jawabku langsung. Untuk sekedar memberinya bahwa tidak lebih memulai sopan santun menjawab pertanyaan.

Ia mendecih, mengepalkan tangannya pada sebuah tiang di sampingnya dan mulai mengoceh tak jelas. Aku tak mau ambil pusing, dan seketika teringat sesuatu. Ajakan makan malam pria itu tak boleh kulewatkan dan apalagi kakakku yang pemalas itu akan mencariku kemana mana nanti. Tapi dia mencegatku

"Kau melihatnya tadi?"

Aku menoleh kepadanya dengan kemiringan kepala yang heran, "Kau mendengar perbincanganku dan anak tadi?"

Aku mengeleng. Mengaku bahwa sejujurnya aku hanya melihat, bukan mendengar. Kami terdiam sejenak setelah aku mengatakan itu, dan ia berdehem dan bernafas lega. Tapi aku mulai bertanya,

"Apa anak itu bernama Dazai Osamu?"

Poninya terangkat, alisnya bertautan, dan matanya memicing tajam kearahku. Terbukti ia sangat marah dengan pertanyaanku berikutnya yang kebetulan, mungkin menyangkut temannya yang tadi. Aku tak sempat melihat begitu dalam saat ia merogoh kocek celannya hanya untuk mengeluarkan pisau lipat kecil yang bahkan tak mampu di sangka olehku.

Matanya membulat, dan amarahnya menurun. Ia tak memandangi lagi kocek sakunya, dan kembali menatapku pelan. Ia menyentuh bahuku, memberikanku senyuman paling tipis yang dipunyanya, juga kata kata yang begitu janggal.

"Berarti kau melihat dan mendengar kami disini tadi"

"Nakahara Chuuya"

"Port Mafia"

"Soukoku yang terkenal"

"Dan, Dazai Osamu"

/plakk!!

Anak perempuan itu terjatuh sehabis menerima ganjarannya yang terlah terpergoki oleh salah satu mata matanya. Saking kerasnya tamparan itu, ikat rambut yang dikenakannya rapi terjerat putus dan rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda pudar itu tergerai bebas mengantung di udara. Kepalanya masih tetap berdenyut dengan kedua pipinya yang kemerahan juga disusul darah mengering di bawah hidungnya.

Siluet yang menghakimi tegap tubuh gadis mungi iu berdiri sombong seakan ialah yang menjadi kuasa hari itu. Tapi sebelum ada sepasang mata yang melihat kejadian itu selain mereka, lelaki berpostur tinggi itu memegangi kasar lengan mulus anak perempuan itu, lalu membawanya ke pintu keluar. Diseretnya secara paksa tubuh gadis lemah itu, dan melemparkannya secara biadap begitu sampai di depan pintu dan mengeluarkannya seperti hama pengganggu.

Anak itu merintih kesakitan yang tentu saja ia yang bisa menanggapi, apalagi saat wajah kejamannya itu mendominasi dan seakan akan mengisyaratkan kebencian yang mendalam. Ditutupnya pintu dengan suara berdebum, dan meninggalkan anak perempuan yang penuh babak belur itu sendirian diluar rumah, dingin dan dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

Ia tak mengeluh. Hanya saja ia menangis sesenggukan. Meluapkan segala yang ia dapatkan barusan, dan mengeluarkannya secara pelan tanpa suara yang menjerit. Bahkan kerongkongannya saja sudah tak mampu bersuara lagi saat dirinya hendak meluapkan segalanya. Ya, semuanya.

Ia berjalan sendirian. Hanya berbekal mantel tipis berwarna gelap, rambut acak acakkan, dan kondisi tubuh yang mengkhawatirkan, ia berjalan menembus hujan ringan. Tanpa sekuntum payung, ataupun tempat bernaung. Segalanya rata, ia sedang kembali ke tempat tadi. Tempat dimana ia berbincang dingan nan singkat bersama lelaki seumurannya di tepian sungai gelap. Berharap ada seseorang di sana, atau bocah laki laki yang tadi diajaknya mengobrol.

Tapi pandangannya nihil. Ia tak menemukan lelaki seumuran bersurai oranye cerah yang tertimpa topi lucu diatasnya itu. Jujur saja, jika harus mengaku tadi, Himawari begitu menyukai topi bertali merah itu. Senyumannya mengembang lucu saat membayangkan kepalanya terhiasi oleh topi indah itu. Ingin rasanya bertemu ia kembali, tapi apa yang di dapatnya sekarang.

Matanya membesar terkejut. Ia melihat seorang lelaki berdiri di sana, berdiri yang mengambil ancang acang untuk jatuh ke dalam sungai yang gelap, dalam, dan tentunya dingin. Apalagi saat matanya melihat mengenali siapa orang tersebut. Pria yang di penuhi perban, memakai kemeja dengan kusut, dan kruk yang tertenteng di tangannya yang sekarang jatuh di tanah sengaja,

Dazai Osamu..

"H, hei...tunggu.."

Hima berlari kecil saat melihat tubuh kurus lelaki itu mulai condong kedepan dengan mata yang tertutup seakan pasrah dengan nasib air sungai saat malam ini. Mungkin sudah terlambat untuk memeringati, tapi Hima tak mau membuang kesempatannya untuk membantu, menolong orang lain, walaupun itu musuhnya sekalipun.

Tanpa di sadarinya, saat sedikit lagi kaki berperban lelaki itu tak lagi menyentuh pagar keamaan, langkah kakinya di percepat dengan kedua tangannya terjulur seperti lelaki itu akan tertangkap di tangannya. Perasaannya campur aduk saat itu, diantara perasaan bersalah, atau tidak bersalah.

"T, Tunggu..!! Dazai!!" ucapnya kala melihat lelaki itu telah melompat dari pagar pembatas dengan suara teriakan, lelaki itu membuka matanya, membiarkan satu matanya melihat siapa lagi yang berani menganggu usaha pembunuhannya selain Chuuya,

'Dia..'

"Dazai Osamu!!"

/Byuur!!!

Anak perempuan itu tak berhasil, lebih tepatnya belum berhasil. Terlambat ia menangkap tubuh lelaki itu untuk jatuh kedalam sungai gelap di depannya. Ia mencengkram pagar pembatas keamanan dan memperhatikan dengan seksama sekaligus rasa kahwatir tempat tadi ia menyeburkan diri itu.

Hatinya was was, tidak ada pergerakan di dalam sana. Hanya ada gelombang sungai yang didorong oleh angin malam. Ia semakin kahwatir, lelaki nekat itu tak memunculkan dirinya kepermukaan. Ada apa ini?! Kenapa ia begitu kahwatir dengan penjahat kecil itu?

Tapi,

/Byuurr!!

Aku harus menyelamatkannya!!

Sepenuhnya, jiwanya bertekad untuk masuk kedalam sungai itu, melawan rasa takutnya demi seseorang yang belum tentu baik kepadanya. Tapi, begitulah Hima, ia mementingkan usaha terlebih dahulu, sebelum hasil yang di dapat. Namun, anak ini mempunyai rasa takut, dan tetaplah seorang perempuan yang kadang suka menangis lemah. Ia takut dengan gelapnya dasar sungai, dan ancaman lain di dalamnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya sekarang ini menjadi perempuan yang lebih berani saat melihat seseorang terjun di sungai sendirian.

Meski fakta diatas masih tergiang di kepalanya, Hima tak boleh menyia nyiakan usahanya yang sudah basah kuyup, mempertaruhkan keberaniannya demi masuk ke air yang dingin ini, dan ruangan yang luas tanpa udara. Ia harus tetap teguh dan mulai melakukan tindakan selanjutnya, maka ia membuka netra emeraldnya pelan. Tersontak secara kejut oleh seseorang tepat di depannya, menatapnya secara diam.

Perempuan mungil ini seakan di hipnotis. Manik hazel terang yang berkilau di dasar sungai itu membuatnya buta dengan tujuan dan keadaan di sekelilingnya bahwa rambutnya tidak lagi menurun patuh pada grafitasi, menari bebas di air, dan pasokan udara yang terbatas. Tubuhnya membeku seketika, hanyut dalam untaian tatapan pria sebaya dengannya,

Dazai Osamu tepat di depannya. Bahkan wajah mereka begitu dekat untuk seumuran mereka, hanya beberapa inchi.

Bagian potret pelan terjadi. Dimana sang lelaki menatap datar sang tokoh perempuan yang mematung kaku di tempat, membiarkan tubuhnya di terjang oleh air sungai yang gelap, dengan hanya bantuan lampu jalan yang menembus mereka. Surai kopinya terbang terhempas oleh gerakan sungai yang bergejolak saat hujan mulai lebat, tapi ia tak memperdulikan hal itu. Apalagi saat wanita mungil ini menyadari bahwa ia terlalu lama memandang lelaki yang di kahwatirkannya itu, menyebabkan dadanya sesak yang membuat mulutnya segaja terbuka.

Sempat berteriak yang pasti tak mengeluarkan suara berarti dan membiarkan tanpa perlawanan gelembung gelembung udara yang mengambang menjauhi dirinya berlarian ke permukaan. Kakinya lemah dan ia merasakan tenggorokan juga paru parunya sakit. Tapi sebelum sempat tubuh yang hampir tidur itu menyentuh dasar sungai, genggaman lelaki kurus itu mengamit tangannya, dan berenang menuju kepermukaan.

Tapi terlambat, ia tak bisa menghirup udara secara langsung saat dirinya di tarik keluar dari dalam sungai yang dingin, dan dadanya di pompa oleh seorang lelaki yang tak di kenalnya.

Semuanya terlambat, terlalu buram, dan gelap.

Maaf.

"Ukh! Uhuk, uhuk ukh!! Hnghh?" Hima membuka matanya setengah. Dadanya yang masih sakit dan kerongkongannya yang amat perih tadi membuat pikiannya belum berkerja sempurna dan pendangannya yang mulai tampak jelas.

Seorang pria dengan pakaian dan surai hitamnya yang menyatu basah, memandanginya dengan tanpa ekspresi di depannya, dan kembali duduk seperti biasa kala menatap mata gadis ini yang mulai terbuka. Hima terkejut dan tak mampu berkata kata saat lelaki berbasah air ini menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan. Tapi perhatiannya seketika memburam saat mengetahui lelaki sebayamu ini mengangkat tangannya, dan mulai melayangkannya pada pipi halusnya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi merah.

Hima merintih kecil. Memejamkan matanya kesakitan dan berulang kali mengambil nafas berat. Dengan keberanian yang langsung mencuat, gadis yang kurang dari 13 tahun ini melayangkan balik tatapan mata hazel pria itu, kepadanya langsung.

"Sudah di tolong, malah menyakitiku!!"

"Jangan ganggu usahaku" ucapnya tanpa emosi sedikitpun tesirat di sana. Hima terkejut, berusaha mencerna setiap kata datar yang keluar dari mulutnya selama seperkian detik.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin bunuh diri? Membunuh dirimu sendiri?" Hima tanpa sadar memekik. Ia berusaha bangkit dan berjalan sempoyongan pelan ke arah lelaki yang lagi lagi mendekati gagang pembatas sungai. Sebelum melakukan kedua kalinya, tangan mungil gadis ini menghampiri lengan pucat lelaki di dekatnya dan menahannya kuat.

Dazai menoleh saat permukaan kulit yang tak kalah dingin bercampur basah darinya bersentuhan kuat. Ia memicingkan pandangannya. Seolah benci dengan tatapan wanita kecil yang membuatnya repot malam ini.

"Kau mau apalagi hah? Sudah puaskah kau membuatku repot dengan semua usahamu itu? Berapa kalipun kau mencoba menghentikanku, ini tak akan ada gunanya" omongnya datar, bahkan seutas emosi tidak tertera disana.

Hima tak memandangnya. Bukannya takut, tapi malas melihat wajah yang sulit dindeksripsikan itu. Tapi akhirnya pun, kata kafa dibenaknya memuncak, dan keberanian menguasai seluruh tubuhnya, tangannya melayang mencoba melakukan hal yang sama seperti lelaki kurang ajar ini lakukan kepadanya.

Plakk/!!

Satu tamparan mendarat kasar di pipi kiri Dazai Osamu, dan membuat bekas merah berdenyut disana. Tak kalah, dan tak mau kalah dirinya sampai terjatuh mencium tanak saking kuatnya hentakan tangan di gadis mungil. Tubuhnya yang jatuh mulai bangkit berdiri itu di tahan oleh tubuh Himawari agar tak melawan.

Dazai mendongak dan mendapati seorang perempuan yang baru menamparnya tadi menaiki pinggangnya, mengunci pergerakannya. Seiring dengan cairan kemerahan itu menuruni mulutnya, layangan bogem dan tamparan kasar di beri oleh wanita kuat diatasnya sebagai tanda kekesalannya.

Anehnya, anggota eksekutif Port Mafia ini tak bergeming. Ia hanya diam, semakin memperdalam kepasrahannya, dan tak bergerak melawan sama sekali. Meskipun wanita mungil itu terus mengujamnya, dengan ribuan kata juga tindakan nyata, ia tetap diam, namun luka dan darah itu tetap tak bisa disembunyikan.

Hima menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya, lalu mengamil nafas kasar dan mencengkram kerah kemeja lelaki di depannya, mengangkat wajahnya agar menatapnya bersungguh sungguh.

"Kalau kau mau mati, jangan di hadapanku! Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada semua orang, bahkan dia orang jahat sekalipun!"

"Jadi mengertilah!" Ia menghentak kerah baju anak itu semakin keras, dan sukses membuat mata manik hazel itu meliriknya. Tapi tetap diam tak membalas.

"Jangan buat aku melakukan hal seperti ini agar kau cepat paham apa maksudku! Aku tau, orang pintar seperti mu itu hanyalah seonggok daging yang tak berguna menyia nyiakan waktu berharga menghirup udara didunia dengan percobaan bunuh diri! Tidak malukah kau trhadap orang yang ingin hidup?! Dasar sampah...!" Hima memekik keras di akhir kalimatnya, dan membenturkan kepala anak itu sama keras seperti omongannya ke tanah dibawahnya, kepala dipenuhi darah seketika.

"Hei, aku tak butuh nasihatmu. Memangnya, kau ini siapa?"

Osamu mengatakannya secara santai. Ia bahkan tak sama sekali melirik seorang wanita kecil yang sudah berdiri dari tubuh berantakannya itu. Mulutnya terbuka pelan kala udara panas yang ia dapat menerjang saluran pernapasannya.

Hima terdiam sejenak, tampak merenung di pinggiran sungai. Lalu berbalik, dan tersenyum kecil, sangat kecil

"...Reason Livingmu"

すべてを読んでくれてありがとう

Subete o yonde kurete arigatō

(Terimakasih sudah membaca semuanya)


	2. chapter 2

"Ohayou gozaimasu!!!!"

Braakk!!

Pintu berdebum keras, membuat semua mata memandang pada asal suara yang membuat keributan di pagi buta. Beberapa orang tampak terlihat terkejut dan langsung berubah layaknya biasa saat mengetahui siapa dan apa maunya ia.

Langkah wanita berumur 22 tahun itu langsung memenuhi ruangan kala sepatu bot tingginya yang berdecak dengan lantai porslen. Ia mendekati salah seorang bersurai oranye terang di sana, dan tersenyum lembut sesudahnya.

"Nee, Rampo nii dimana, Tanizaki kun?"

Pria bergelut jaket merah itu tersenyum manis sesaat, berusaha menutupi kekahwatiran ekspresinya kala menangkap wajah yang familiar dengannya itu.

"Rampo san, Hima ch..."

Swosshh

Seorang langsung berlari secepat kilat sesaat ia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dengan ruangannya. Wanita berikat rambut merah itu terdiam membeku setelah tubuhnya di rombak ambik dengan lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Wajahnya bahkan belum menunjukan apa apa saat lelaki bermantel merah marun itu tersenyum miris.

"Eehhh, kapan kau datang Hima chan? Ano, lama sudah tak melihatmu ya, ba, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu hmm? Oo, kau datang kesini untuk memberiku ini, a, arigato imouto chan!!"

Pria yang selalu menutup matanya hingga berbentuk garis hitam ini memegang erat bahu Hima yang berbalut jaket kuning lembut. Perlahan kedua bibirnya terangkat menyunggingkan senyum. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke pria bertopi mereng di depannya. Dengan tatapan manis, ia berpelukan dengan kakaknya.

"Kangen, aroma permen Rampo nii..." katanya manis seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu kakaknya.

Alhasil Rampo memerah kuat. Ia mungkin sangat jago dengan namanya pekerjaan detektif, tapi di hadapan adik yang jarang ia temui ini, semuanya menjadi lenyap dan menyisakan ia yang seorang rapuh. Oh, mungkin ia juga sama seperti adiknya yang sehidung tingginya.

"Oke, Rampo nii, jangan lupa bento itu di makan nanti, aku pergi dulu ya, jaa"

Sahut Hima kemudian. Wanita dewasa itu melepaskan pelukannya dan bergegas mendekati pintu seraya melambaikan tangan polosnya kepada kakaknya.

Rampo sendiri senyum senyum manis. Manis seperti manis senyuman adiknya. Tak kalah oleh kedua orang di sana, semua orang di dalam ruangan itu termasuk Junichiro bersaudara dan pria berkucir kuda itu sama halnya merespon baik.

Pintu berdebum terbuka dan tertutup kembali. Tangan yang berbalut kemeja putih itu langsung tergerak membawa kotak bekal berwarna kuning itu mendekati meja kerjanya yang penuh dengan bungkus gula gula. Tangannya yang tergerak itu terhenti begitu menangkap siluet silver di sampingnya.

Pria bersurai putih silver itu duduk sambil membawa kotak file penting yang langsung berdebum mendatar di meja kayu. Helaan nafas berat dan keluhan berat di keluarkannya saat duduk bersandar tanpa mengetahui ada seorang lelaki yang menatapnya tak enak sedari tadi. Sadar akan di tatapi, ia menoleh kesamping saat sepasang mata terbuka-hijau menatapnya suram.

"Ano, Rampo san, ada apa?"

Pria itu cemberut tanpa menjawab kata kata pria disampingnya. Ia memeluk erat kotak bento di dekapannya. Tapi setelah lama menghela nafas, ia kembali pada posisinya yang lama dan membalikan posisi kotak bekal cerah itu. Tutupnya yang hendak di bukanya di hadapkan ke meja, dan membuat suara peringatan dari teman sebelahnya mencuat

"Rampo san, bentonya.."

Rampo menoleh ringan khas orang malas, tapi ia tetap terus tak menggerakkan tangannya untuk membetuli posisi tak nyaman kotak kecil itu.

"Tenang saja Atsushi kun, aku percaya ini bukan bento, karena.."

Rampo membuka tutup kotak kecil itu, seketika, dari dalam toples keluar puluhan bungkus permen warna warni yang menggugah selera berjatuhan bertebaran di atas meja.

Atsushi terkesima. Akhirnya ia tahu apa kenapa sang pria pintar di sampingnya sangat suka sekali makan makanan bermanis itu.

Ya, itu semua karna adiknya yang selalu membekalinya itu.

Mata ungu kuningnya kembali menangkap gerakan pria tulen di sampingnya. Dengan ekspresi lucunya, ia menunjuk satu persatu bungkusan permen transparan itu.

"Ichi, ni, san, yon, go, roku...are? Kurang satu?"

Wajahnya terangkat, memandangi punggung pintu kayu itu dengan masam,

"Hima mengambil satu gula ku..hiks"

Bumm,

Wanita berbalut jaket tebal berwarna kuning cerah itu menutup pintu kayu dengan cekatan. Tampak seutas senyum saat tangannya bergerak gegas dari pintu itu. Rasanya, sudah lama ia tak merasakan perasaan ini.

Perasaan senang saat bertemu kakaknya 2 tahun lalu.

Ya memang, waktu belajarnya menempuh ilmu di universitas ternama Nihon telah menyita waktunya. Apalagi jaraknya yang sangat jauh dari Yokohama, membuatnya harus berpisah dengan keluarga satu satunya.

Ia menghela nafas kembali, minggu depan ia harus kembali ke Tokyo karena liburannya yang hampir habis.

Akhirnya kaki kanannya melangkah dan mengambil jalan pergi dari sana dengan tujuan asrama kecil yang ditinggali para anggota agency.

Keluar dari gedung bertingkat itu, dan menyusul salah satu temannya di luar, sedang menelpon seseorang tampaknya.

Tangannya yang mungil menepuk bahu temannya yang sibuk dengan dunianya itu.

"Yuu, sedang apa?" Katanya dengan ekspresi yang langsung berubah berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya saat bertemu kakaknya.

Mahlas..

Wanita bersurai hitam raven itu terkejut kecil dan menoleh cepat ke samping melihat temannya yang sudah mengambil ancang ancang. Ia sedikit menghela nafas kembali dan menutup handphonenya lalu memasukkannya kedalam saku celana

"Sedang menelpon sensei. Memangnya kenapa?"

Hima mendecih seketika. Matanya yang langsung menyorot micing itu terbuka, menampakkan sekali kalau ia tak suka dengan arahan temannya.

"Sensei sensei sensei sennnnseeii iiiii terusss!! Kau tau, otakku sudah cukup panas untuk hanya mendengar nama itu. Tolong kita sudahi ini dan pergi ke tempat biasa, Yuu"

"Hah?! Kau menyuruhku untuk menggendongmu lagi?!..." Katanya membantah, "...memangnya aku ini taksimu hingga semua katamu harus di laksanakan begitu, bahkan kau tidak membayarku sepeserpun! Siapa ya bera..."

"Hi...sa..yuu..ki..To...ri..umiii..sen..pai~~~"

Hima langsung membuka mulutnya malas saat temannya yang merupakan kakak angkatannya angkat bicara, ralat, cerewetnya kambuh. Tapi seperti biasa, Perempuan berusia 22 tahun ini tak menunjukan efek apa apa selain keterdiaman yang menguasainya.

Ia terus diam beberapa menit hingga temannya kembali angkat bicara.

"Saa.. angkat aku, limosin pribadiku" ucap wania bersurai merah muda ini tenang. Wajahnya tampak begitu terlihat picik saat ancang ancangnya bersiap diangkat oleh temannya.

Akhirnya Hisayuki menyerah. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang wanita berompi kuning cerah ini, dan membawanya berjalan hingga salah satu dari mereka tertidur selama di perjalanan, yang sebelumnya sudah di beritahu arah tujuannya.

Yah, Edogawa Himawari tentu saja.

"Oii, tuan putri, kita sudah sampai, oii"

Pipi kenyal kemerahan itu di cubit berkali kali oleh tangan lembut teman ravennya. Matanya yang berwarna emerald itu langsung terbuka lembut dan kembali tertutup sejenak setelah mendapat sinar lebih dari lampu jalan di depannya.

Tangan kanannya mengucek ngucek bawah matanya yang tampak sedikit berair dan mengeluh sejenak khas orang bangun tidur. Mulutnya terbuka setelah lama tak mengeluarkan suara setelah pipinya yang memerah itu mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama.

"Oi, kenapa kau turunkan aku disini?" Ucapnya kemudian setelah lama menyadari kalau dirinya terduduk di atas tong sampah di depan asrama kecil itu. Sedangkan teman yang sedari tadi di depannya bahkan sudah menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Bersyukurlah aku sudah mengantarkan temanku tanpa membayar!" Jawabnya begitu setelah benar benar tubuhnya menghilang dari kegelapan malam.

Hima mengulum dalam rasa malasnya. Ia benar benar sangat malas hingga berdiri saja serasa tidak mampu. Sampai akhirnya, ia menyadari ada salah satu bagian tak beres di bagian bawah dirinya terduduk.

Seketika ia tak dapat tempat berpijak lagi, dan hampir jatuh menembus benda padat di bawahnya, seseorang mengulurkan tangannya hingga tubuh berantakan itu tak sepenuhnya menyentuh tanah.

Masih dengan kemalasan yang ada dan rasa keterkejutan yang belum hilang, tong di bawahnya tak lagi menembus tubuhnya malahan terlempar sedikit dari tubuhnya terduduk di tanah trotoar.

Sempat mengeluh, tapi sesaat setelah mendongak, matanya memangkap wajah yang tak lagi asing di ingatannya tapi ia tak tau siapa itu...

"Apa yang di lakukan gadis belia di tengah malam di sini? Kalau ada orang nakal kau bisa bahaya lho, untung saja aku tidak nakal" katanya sambil menutup matanya melepaskan tangannya pada Hima, dan kembali Hima berdiri tegap.

"Memangnya kau jenis apa kalau bukan orang nakal?" Katanya membalas sambil berkacak pinggang. Bahkan matanya yang setengah terbuka itu belum fana dari wajahnya.

Pria bersurai kopi lebat itu membuka matanya dan menatap terkejut wanita yang tampak mabuk di netra hazelnya.

"Apa.. kita pernah bertemu? Di suatu tempat misalnya?" Ucapnya dengan sedikit nada curiga. Hima tak langsung membalasnya, tapi malah makin memelas melihat tingkah pria di depannya.

"Hei tentu saja kita pernah bertemu.. 15 detik lalu kau menegurku lalu memegang lenganku agar tak jatuh menembus tong sampah di bawahku" kini Hima benar benar membuka matanya, dan beberapa saat kemudian, mata imitasi Rampo itu membalak, sama seperti pria di depannya saat bertatap mata.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"Ya, kau baru mengatakannya tadi" balas pria bermantel coklat pudar itu. Ia hanya memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku mantel dan mengambil langkah untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya di sana.

Sebelum tangan berbalut hoodie oranye itu memberhentikan langkah majunya. Bahkan kepala bermahkota kopi itu tak sempat menoleh

"Aku sedang malas" kata Himawari pelan sambil tetap mengamit tangan pria di depannya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau punya penyakitkah? Atau sedang mabuk? Jika memang begitu, aku punya teman yang mirip denganmu, hanya saja ia laki laki.."

"Rampo san? Aku adiknya tahu!" Hima mendongakkan kepalanya, tapi sama sekali tak berniat melihat wajah datar heran pria di hadapannya.

"Oh, aku sama sekali tak terkejut. Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Antarkan aku ke kamarnya! Cepat! Memangnya kau kira aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu?"

Pria itu lama kelamaan berhadapan juga dengan gadis itu. Biarpun tak tertarik, namun lelaki ini mau meladeni lebih lanjut adik dari teman satu kantornya ini

"Lalu, siapa aku?" Katanya

"Kau itu adalah manusia tanpa jenis di dunia ini, yang mengaku bukan lelaki nakal, dan memegang tubuh wanita asing dengan santainya. Lalu, memaksaku memegang tanganmu kembali dengan berjalan pergi dari hadapanku. Bukannya itu kau?"

Lelaki itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan memicingkan arah matanya ke arah lain.

"Itu memang aku. Aku 40 detik yang lalu"

Hima menyengir, tampak sekali tak terkendali seperti orang mabuk, "kau menghitungnya ya? Aku benci matematika..." lanjut Hima dengan kepala kembali tertunduk tapi tangan yang belum lepas dari pria yang menatapnya itu.

"Aku antarkan sekarang? Mau?" Ucapnya kembali setelah beberapa saat tak bersuara

Lama tak menjawab, perempuan ini hanya mengangguk. Lalu tak lama, sebelum pria tak di kenalnya ini menuntunnya, telapak tangan pucat itu mengarah kosong di hadapan pria ini

"Apa?"

"Dulu, dulu sekali... aku pernah melihat seseorang memakan permen lolipop di pinggiran sungai dengan perban yang menguasai tubuhnya. Tapi, semua itu agak samar.."

Lama keduanya tak merespon, tapi

"Namanya Dazai Osamu kah?"

Hima menurunkan tangannya yang terulur ke atas. Perlahan kepalanya terangkat berniat menatap pria di hadapannya, yang jauh dari kata dekat dengannya. Bahkan tingginya tak senada.

"Darimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tau karna..."

"Kau seorang pelamar? Eh, peramal kah?" Belum sempat pria bertubuh jakung di depannya menjawab penuh, wanita dewasa yang membuka matanya sedikit itu membalasnya dengan tanpa respon lelaki itu.

Alhasil mereka berdua terdiam sesaat sampai angin malam berhembus, mengingatkan mereka berdua betapa larutnya malam

"Ah, aku ingin masuk dulu"

Baru dua langkah pria itu diambil,

"Tunggu!!"

Hima menghentikan langkahnya sama seperti kakaknya menghentikan orang lain.

Pria itu tak berniat menoleh tapi menunggu kata kata yang keluar dari balik tubuhnya. Hima tampak lesu, tapi pertanyaan yang ada dikepalanya itu ingin sekali ia keluarkan,

"Kau Dazai Osamu bukan?"

Pria bernama yang baru di sebut tadi menoleh sedikit, ingin mendengar kelanjutan kata kata wanita pendek di belakangnya. Hima mendongak, menatap halus mata hazel yang tertimpa sinar rembulan itu

"...pria yang ku selamatkan saat mencoba terjun ke sungai, itu kau bukan?"

Terimakasih untuk dukungannya dan waktunya untuk mempir di FanficDazai ini.

すべてを読んでくれてありがとう

Subete o yonde kurete arigatō

(Terimakasih sudah membaca semuanya)


	3. chapter 3

Himawari POV

Aku tak tau apa apa setelah semalam, pria yang kutebak namanya itu membawaku menuju ruangan kosong di deretan ruangan di rusun kecil ini. Tapi begitu masa memalasku habis, aku berusaha melawan diriku sendiri dengan membuka mata lalu mengerjap pelan begitu sinar menyilaukan menusuk indra penglihatanku.

Aku menoleh kesamping, dan melihat sinar terang itu masuk begitu seseorang membuka penghalang kain di hadapan jendela itu. Sekali lagi aku mengerjapkan mataku berulang kali untuk menyadarkan diriku bahwa pria di depanku itu bukanlah kakakku, Ranpo, melainkan..

Manusia tanpa jenis yang MESUM!!!!

Tiba tiba aku memberontak, menghempaskan selimut futon, dan membuatnya tampak berantakan, kupikir dengan mundur beberapa langkah disusul masih terduduk, aku bisa menghindari keterkejutanku di pagi buta. Mataku yang bahkan belum terbuka tadi, membelalak hebat dibuatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?!!" Teriakku melihatnya dengan kedua tanganku mengenggam tatami di bawahku

"Aku sedang menyibak gorden. Apa salahnya, ini kan kamarku" ucapnya dengan tatapan anehnya melontar padaku. Aku yang merasa jijik melihatnya langsung berteriak kembali, yang tentunya sudah memcerma habis kata katanya.

"Ja, jadi... semalam aku tidur di ranjangmu? Berdua denganmu?!!!" Aku berteriak kembali, seraya menegakkan kakiku untuk berdiri. Mengepalkan tanganku lalu menatapnya setengah aneh plus berbinar...

"Ya... aku tidur di sofa sih tadi. Karna aku tidak bisa membuka kamar Ranpo san, aku terpaksa membawamu ke dalam kamarku daripada kau tidur diluar bukan?"

"Keren!!!! Bagaimana, bagaimana cara kau melakukannya?!"

Pria itu langsung menatapku terkejut, sama seperti ekspresiku tadi. Aku segera mendekati wajahnya agar menatapku intens sesaat setelah dia mengatakan kalimatnya tadi.

"Entahlah, mungkin naluri pria.. eh, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku memang mendengarnya, tapi langsung tergerak saat mendekati tali yang tergantung di langit langit ruangan ini. Begitu senangnya aku, ku mengambil kursi dekat di sana, dan mencoba menyangkutkan kepalaku di lobang tali yang melingkar itu, tapi

"Apa kau sengaja menaruh ini disini? Kukira ini untuk menaruh baju atau gantungan lampu, makanya aku tertarik. Sayangnya..."

Ia menatapku sejenak dengan ekspresinya yang tak berubah, lalu tertawa terbahak begitu melihat posisiku

"Hua hahahahahahaa!!! Hei, jika kau ingin bunuh diri ganda bersamaku, kau harus lebih tinggi sedikit, jangan jadi si pendek chibi itu, hehehe" ia tertawa sambil menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah untuk menahan tawanya yang menggema.

Aku terdiam sejenak dan tak lama tertawa kecil. Memang, jika diukur lagi, tinggiku hanya sebatas lehernya. Menyebalkan, kenapa ia terlalu tinggi

"Aku tidak pendek, kau saja yang ketinggian"

"Oh ya, kalau begitu selanjutnya mau ngapain?" Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang belum hilang di wajahnya.

Aku kembali sunyi dan memandang sekitar ruangan bermuatan 5 tatami ini. Yah ruangan yang terlalu kecil untuk dua orang. Akhirnya, aku menoleh ke arah sekat ruangan yang memisahkan kamar dan dapur.

Senyumku mengembang saat membayangkan ada apa disana, kakiku juga mendukungku dengan berlarian kecil ke arah kulkas kecil di sana.

Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi pada pria itu, tapi ia tampaknya mengikutiku dan mendekatiku sesaat aku membuka isi kulkasnya

"Ne nee Dazai san, bagaimana jika kau buat bubur kacang hijau? Hm, yang panas hangat juga enak di pagi yang sejuk ini. Bagaimana?"

Dazai POV

Aku langsung menatapnya heran saat ia mengatakan itu,

"Bubur kacang hijau? Tak masalah.." aku berjalan mendekati meja yang di bawahnya terletak lemari kecil, dan aku membukanya, "bagaimana dengan tambahan sedikit paku, mungkin lebih enak"

Ia masih menatapku ambigu. Lalu tersenyum pahit saat melihat isi kulkas kembali

"Aku memang suka dengan aksi menyeramkan seperti itu, tapi mati tertelan paku itu tidak elit. Cobalah cari yang lebih keren, misalnya menambahkan racun atau membuat bom yang meledak saat kita mencampurkannya di dalam makanan. Caramu sangat kuno, Dazai san"

Aku memang berpikir dua kali saat ia selesai mengatakan itu. Tunggu apa maksudnya dengan memakan paku itu tidak elit?! Aku kembali memandangnya yang bahkan sudah beralih ke meja kompor lalu menyiapkan segalanya.

"Kau punya sianida? Setidaknya berikan rempah rempah agar terasa ekstrim?" Katanya dengan menatapku manis. Ia menyiapkan panci dan bahan bahannya di sebelah kompor. Aku terdiam sejenak...

Akhirnya!! Ada yang mau mati sepertiku! Apa ini mimpi? Atau imajinasi gila yang datang setiap pagi? Oh astaga, kenapa bubuk sianida yang kemarin kubeli malah kubuang di sungai waktu itu? Aku malah jadi menyesal.

Tunggu dulu,

"Nee, Edogawa san..." aku berdiri dan mendekatinya. Tangan kiriku ku masukan kedalam saku celana karna mantel coklatku tidak kukenakan. Ia berbalik menatapku dengan tatapan heran plus manis darinya,

"Jika kau benar Edogawa Himawari, berarti kau adalah perempuan yang berusaha menggagalkan usaha bunuh diriku 10 tahun lalu bukan?" Aku menatapnya sinis di tambah seringai kecil di bibirku yang merekah.

Ia sebelumnya terdiam lalu berwajah serius memandangku

"Iya, tepat. Kau masih ingat itu?" Ucapnya lembut dengan nada rendah di akhir kata

"Tentu. Dulu, hanya kau Chuuya dan Mori san saja yang berani menegurku seperti itu, tentu aku masih ingat. Dan ngomong ngomong..." balasku sengaja menggantungkan kelimatku serta menyandarkan diri di meja kecil di belakangku. Memandang langit langit mungkin sambilan terbaik sekarang.

"Kenapa kau berbanding terbalik, Himawari san? Dulu kau sensitif sekali dengan usaha bunuh diriku, sekarang, kau malah mendukungku, dan justru ingin mati bersamaku. Ada apa ini, zaman telah membuka matamu heh?" Aku memandangnya kesamping dan mendapatinya sedang merebus air dan memasukan santan di dalam panci. Tanpa melihat wajahnya yang tertutup surai lebatnya.

"Oh, begitu... mungkin perkataanmu ada benarnya. Aku hanya kagum dengan usahamu sampai sekarang, dan aku ingin meminta kata kata yang ku titipkan kepadamu waktu itu" katanya pelan sambil mencampurkan gula.

Aku menoleh khas kepadanya, "seingatku aku tidak ada meminjam atau meniru kata katamu, memangnya ini meminjam barang lama ya?"

"Bukan itu Dazai san.." ia mematikan kompor yang mendidihkan air berwarna di atasnya itu dan mengambil kain di meja lain dengan mengarahkan mata indahnya menembus hazel kepunyaanku

"Aku berterimakasih karna kau telah bersabar menunggu Reason Livingmu"

Aku tersontak. Entah apa yang bisa membuatku begitu, yang pasti wajahku berekspresi lain dan pipiku memanas

"He hei, aku tidak pernah menunggu siapapun didunia ini. Aku hanya menunggu malaikat maut menjemputku. Dan berterimasih juga padamu yang telah membuatkanku bubur itu" ucapku di selingi selingan dan tangan kananku yang menggapai meja makan kecil di tengah ruangan.

"Enak saja, aku membuatkan ini untukku seorang. Lagipula, malaikat mautmu sudah lama datang, tapi kau tak mau menyerahkan nyawamu secepat itu padanya, aku tau itu Dazai san" ia menoleh datar padaku setelah memindahkan isi panci itu ke mangkok di dekatnya. Lalu mendekatiku yang sudah duduk di bersilang di bawah meja sambil bermuka masam,

Siapapun pasti akan mengira jika seorang wanita yang memasak pasti akan di bagi dua untuk lainnya. Tapi, kenapa ia bisa berbeda.

Dan aku semakin tertarik.

Sontak aku teringat dengan kata katanya tadi, "apa maksud kata katamu tadi?"

Ia memandangku dengan sendok yang mengarah ke mulutnya, "hm? Kau tidak boleh memakan ini, kalau mau buat sendiri"

Aku menggeleng lemah, memang benar, ia menyebalkan "bukan itu. Apa maksudmu dengan malaikat mautmu sudah lama datang, tapi kau tak mau menyerahkan nyawamu secepat itu padanya, apa itu?"

Hap...

"PHAANASSS!!!"

Ia langsung memekik keras seketika melemparkan segala yang ada di tangannya begitu satu suapan bubur itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Berkali kali ia membuka-mengambil nafas dari mulutnya berharap rasa panas itu segera hilang.

Aku yang bimbang harus melakukan apa, memberikannya ia segelas air yang kuambil dari kulkas barusan. Begitu terhidang di depannya, seperti tidak ada seorangpun, ia melahapnya hampir sepertiga gelas. Sisanya tumpah di bajunya.

"Kau ini anehnya. Apa semua orang keluarga Edogawa itu seperti ini?"

Begitu mendengarnya, matanya langsung membulat dan menghentak meja seketika. Aku sedikit terkejut di buatnya

"Tidak! Itu hanya karna buburnya yang kepanasan bukan tingkahku yang seperti anak anak! Membosankan! Memakan makanan dingin itu lebih tak enak di saat seperti ini! Menyebalkan! Tidakkah di sini ada pemanas!!...nhenye.."

Aku terdiam dengan ekspresiku yang sweetdrop.

Dia mirip sekali dengan Ranpo san!!!!

Normal POV

Hima kembali bertegak kepala sesaat setelah ia memarahi Dazai di seberang meja makan. Sendok yang awalnya di tangannya pergi kemana mana setelah keterkejutannya.

Dazai membuang nafasnya pelan, lalu memijit dahinya pelan.

"Heee, jadi apa maksud pernyataanmu tadi?" Lanjutnya, lirik mata hazelnya mengikuti wajah wanita di depannya yang belum berubah dari ekspresi lucunya

"Yang mana?"

"Tentang malaikat maut"

"Goblin kah? Tak ku sangka kau penyuka K-drama, Dazai san"

"Bukan! Yang tadi itu, perlukah aku mengulanginya dua kali?"

"...Silahkan, aku lupa dengan kata kataku seorang"

Dazai bertambah murung setelah kata itu terdengar di telinganya. Hal yang baru di ucapkan beberapa menit lalu saja bisa ia lupakan dengan mudah, apalagi kata kata yang ia lontarkan 10 tahun lalu.

Hima beranjak mengambil sendok baru dari lemari, dan duduk kembali menyantap bubur kacang hijau hangat dengan hati hati.

"Mmm, oh yang itu. Begini,..."

Hima menatap Dazai, tapi lawan bicara yang bahkan ia sendiri yang bertanya itu malah mengacuhkannya dengan jam dinding di belakangnya

"Ano Dazai san! Kau mendengarkan atau tidak?!"

Dazai Osamu segera berbalik badan dan melihat tingkah Hima yang membuatnya tersenyum. Balik, Hima berbalik membalas senyum itu.

"Tentu, Hima chan"

"...Sejak kapan Dazai san berusaha untuk membunuh diri seorang? Dan kutebak, itu dimulai dari umur di bawah 10 tahun"

Dazai mengangguk dengan wajah yang imut.

"Jika Dazai san mau, sebenarnya bisa melakukan bunuh diri dengan mudah, betul?" Kini, Hima yang menatap serius Dazai. Seperti Ranpo menatap musuhnya

"Yah, kau benar juga. Tapi aku juga ingin hidup, dengan berjalan bersama waktu mencari alasanku untuk hidup" Dazai mengatakan itu dengan lemah di akhir kalimat, sambil membenarkan ujung lengannya.

"Nah, itu maksudku"

Dazai mendongak, melihat perempuan seumurannya yang mulai berdiri sambil mengangkat sendoknya mengarah tepat ke wajah Dazai.

"Kalau memang itu tujuanmu, aku dengan senang hati akan membantumu, Dazai Osamu sensei!"

Btw, author bukan penyuka k-drama. Tapi author punya teman yang suka bercerita tentang Korea, apalagi Goblin.. heheh

Terimakasih untuk dukungannya dan waktunya untuk mampir di FanfiDazai ini.

すべてを読んでくれてありがとう

Subete o yonde kurete arigatō

(Terimakasih sudah membaca semuanya)


	4. chapter 4

Wanita bersurai pink terang itu berjalan tergagap sesaat setelah kakinya menginjak dunia luar. Mulutnya dan nafasnya yang selalu keluar masuk itu di hembuskannya kencang. Terkadang tak lain ia bersin saat angin dingin melucuti tubuhnya.

"Gomen nee, Hima chan.. aku hanya punya syal tipis itu. Lagipula semalam sama sekali aku tak melihat salju turun" tutur pria kopi di sampingnya setengah memperhatikan wanita chibi itu.

Hima menatap pria yang jauh lebih tinggi itu, lalu tersenyum pahit

"Iee, kulitku memang agak sensitif saat udara dingin seperti ini. Tunggu dulu, sesuatu berbunyi..!" Wanita itu menelusuri saku jaket tebalnya membiarkan syal tipis itu jatuh terseret.

Setelah beberapa saat mencari, asal suara yang membuat kedua insan itu terdiam, berhenti. Hima membulatkan matanya, sadar akan apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu

Ia menatap Dazai dengan ekspresi yang ambigu serta gerakan tubuhnya yang sama sekali tak berubah...

Dazai pun menatapnya bingung, menunggu penjelasan lebih dari wanita di depannya

"Ternyata, itu suara perutku.. hehehehe"

Pria itu sweetdrop.

Untuk kedua kalinya, ia sama sama ceroboh seperti Ranpo san.

"Donat..."

"Kepiting!"

"Donat, Dazai sensei!"

"Kepiting lebih enak di makan saat cuaca begini"

"Mou!! Pokoknya donat!! Donat itu lebih manis daripada wajahmu! Yosano san, donat 3 karung!"

"Setidaknya aku tampan! Donat kesampingkan, kepiting kaleng itu enak!!!"

"Hanya enak! Tidak bermanfaat!!!"

Pria yang dari tadi bercekcok dengan wanita yang bersamanya kemari itu merasa geram, lalu membuat wajah lucu sebisa mungkin agar siapapun mendengarkannya

Tapi, tidak ada. Semua teman di sekelilingnya, termasuk partnernya sendiri memihak kepada wanita yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan itu.

"Nee, siapapun pasti akan memihakku. Sekarang, Yosano san akan membelikanku donat, betul Yosano san?" Hima menatap seseorang di belakangnya yang berkacak pinggang, lalu menatapnya dengan malas kembali.

"Tidak. Jika kau ingin, gunakan kakimu untuk berjalan lalu membelinya. Aku akan ketoko sebelah dengan Ranpo san. Anggap saja ini hukuman karna telah membuat keributan di pagi hari"

Pria kuning di sampingnya mengangguk, "pergilah bersama Dazai. Ia tau seluk beluk kota ini dengan detail" tambahnya menimpali.

Tak lama setelah pintu ditutup dan menyisakan beberap orang saja di dalam ruangan, Hima memekik

"AHH MOU!!! TIDAK ADAKAH ORANG YANG AKAN MEMBELIKANKU HARAPAN TERBESARKU? AKU JUGA INGIN BELI DONAT, tapi Ranpo nii yang selalu menemaniku. DAN SEKARANG AKU HARUS PERGI DENGAN PENGGILA SEAFOOD INI?!!"

Ia menatap Dazai pelan, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memunculkan raut wajah kemenangan. Merasa seperti memenangkan lotre kepiting.

"Tidak apa apa kok, Himawari san.."

"...Hima san dee iiyo"

"Hima san... Dazai san tidak akan mengigit kok" potong pemuda bersurai putih dengan poni tidak rata itu.

Bukan makin semangat, wanita bertubuh kurus itu malah semakin malas. Seketika sebuah bohlam memunculkan ide gila di kepalanya. Matanya langsung membelalak, dan mendekati Dazai yang sama sama terkejut

"Kalau begitu..."

Ia menarik tengkuk Dazai dari belakang yang mampu membuat raga itu mundur kebelakang lalu meloncat menaruh kedua kakinya cepat pinggang pria itu.

Ia tersenyum simpul melihat herannya ekspresi orang yang di jahilinya

"...gendong aku sampai ke tempat tujuan, Dazai sensei"

'Bumm bumm! Cepat sedikit'

Sebelum sampai ke toko roti, beberapa komplek dari kantor pusat agency, Dazai yang masih mengambing Himawari dibelakangnya memberhentikan langkahnya tepat di depan salah satu toko yang berjajar di samping kirinya.

Hima yang tadinya tertidur nyenyak di bahu Dazai, terbangun seketika lalu membuka matanya sesekali mengedip. Ia menoleh kesamping dan melihat alasan yang kuat sehingga lelaki ini bisa berhenti tanpa aba aba.

Restoran seafood!

Bingo! Itulah yang pria ini cari dan nantikan beberapa menit lalu. Apalagi melihat keantusiasan Dazai saat pertama kali melihatnya, semuanya bagaikan tak penting lagi baginya. Menyadari hal itu, dan juga di tambah rasa kekesalan pria bermantel coklat ini membangunkan tidurnya, Hima memberontak

"Apa yang kau lihat Dazai sensei?! Tokonya tinggal beberapa langkah dari sini! Tinggalkan kepitingmu itu, donat harus di utamakan!" Ucapnya sedikit memekik.

"Apa yang harus di tinggalkan? Keinginan sudah di depan mata, tak boleh di lewatkan. Tunggu disini ya Hima chan"

Secepat kilat tanpa memerdulikan rasa sakit yang di rasakan wanita itu yang langsung terjatuh menyentuh tanah, Dazai berlari masuk ke dalam restoran dan hilang di tengah keramaian. Tapi begitu kaki polos Himawari menyentuh daratan yang dingin sedikit bersalju,

"KACANG HIJAAUUU!! Dingin!!"

Ia memekik sangat kuat begitu telapak kaki polosnya yang tanpa ada sedikitpun alas di sana menyentuh jalan dalam keadaan dingin. Sampai sampai beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di sekelilingnya memandang terkejut ke arahnya lalu melontarkan tatapan aneh dan ucapan kahwatir kepada gadis yang sedang heboh sendiri itu.

"Dasar Dazai Osamu sensei! Tak akan kumaafkan kau nanti, awas saja!" Rutuknya pada seorang detektif di dalam sana, seorang maniak kepiting yang sedang tertawa kecil mendengar suara teriakan dewa memanggil namanya.

"Dazai sensei, kenapa tadi tiba tiba melepaskanku hah?! Kau sudah tau kalau kulitku ini sensitif pada dingin, sedangkan kau malah mementingkan kepentinganmu daripada keselamatanku begitu?" Ucap Hima

Sebagai tambahan, dan juga funfact, Hima tak pernah sekalipun memakai sepatu atau sandal. Menurutnya memakai perlengkapan seperti itu hanya akan merepotkannya hingga ia memutuskan untuk memakai kaos kaki saja. Semua tak bisa melawannya, pihak universitas sekalipun tak akan sanggup.

Dari tadi, wanita bersurai pink pudar dengan mantel kuning khas anak sekolah itu merutuki pemuda kopi di hadapan duduknya. Seakan tak ada yang melihat mereka, lelaki itu hanya diam terkekeh menerima semua omelan wanita itu. Lalu akhirnya ia tersenyum manis dan membuka mulutnya

"Hehehe, habis tubuhmu berat sih Hina chan-mmphh!!"

Setelah Dazai mengatakan itu, sejulur tangan kanan Hima yang menggengam donat jumbo memaksa Dazai memakannya dalam satu lahapan. Dazai tampak terkejut dan kewalahan begitu sebuah donat berlapis coklat dan gula di atasnya memasuki mulutnya secara paksa. Seperti tanpa rasa bersalah, Hima kembali ke posisinya dan tersenyum bangga.

"Makanlah itu Dazai sensei. Banyak banyak ya, biar kau cepat gemuk sepertiku. Jadi, kau tak bisa menjelek jelekkanku lagi, khehehe..." tangannya bertumpu pada kedua pipinya, dan wajahnya memasang tampang bahagia. Yah, itu juga salah satu mode kesal Hima yang tampak sebagai senyuman tipis.

Begitu mengunyah dengan susah payah sampai menelannya habis habisan, Dazai mengambil sebotol Mocca latte yang di pesannya tadi lalu menegaknya terburu buru. Dengan rasa puas ia kembali memandang Hima setelah rasa aneh itu menghampiri.

"Aku tidak ada mengolokmu tadi"

"Kau berkata kalau tubuhku gemuk"

"Aku bilang tubuhmu berat hanya itu, hehehe"

"Lihat! Kau tertawa! Terbukti kalau kau sedang menjelekkanku secara tak langsung" ia memarahi pria kopi itu dengan jari telunjuk mengarah tajam ke hadapannya, Dazai. Meskipun tampaknya Dazai mengolok Himawari bahwa ia berat, tapi kenyataannya Himawari hanya mempunyai berat 47 kg dengan tinggi 165 cm.

"Apakah tertawa itu salah? Oh, jangan jangan kau adalah perempuan tsundere yang selalu memarahi lelakinya, heh?" Lengkap sudah, Dazai mengatakan itu dengan seringai tampan di wajahnya. Cukup sudah Hima merasa di rendahkan.

"Ap, apa?! Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai guru juga sedikit meminjam kata teman, mungkin? Tidak lebih Dazai sensei! Dan aku bukan wanita tsun-de-re!..."

Selama Hima memekik mengklimaks-kan suasana saat itu, beberapa orang di sekitar mereka memandang mereka dengan penuh dugaan positif negatif. Dazai yang menyadari suasana itu hanya bisa tersenyum pahit dan menerima semua ocehan wanita debat dirinya itu. Sebelum benar benar ingin membalas balik semua perkataan Himawari, Dazai melihat suatu keanehan sedang terjadi di sekitar wanita itu. Mata hazelnya menangkap suatu benda yang tak akan seperti itu jika tidak di sentuh atau di pengaruhi sesuatu.

"...Sekarang kau mengertikan Dazai Osamu sensei! Aku bukanlah wanita Tsundere, Yandere atau apalah itu, dan aku tidak aneh! Justru kaulah yang paling aneh disini, Dazai sensei! Manusia tanpa jenis yang mesum!"

"Baik baik, aku minta maaf. Sekarang aku ingin ke toilet sebentar"

"Tunggu! Ahh, dasar Dazai sensei.." Hima sempat untuk berdiri untuk memanggil Dazai yang meninggalkannya begitu saja saat ia sedang berbicara. Lalu ia kembali duduk dengan kesal sampai sampai bersuara berdebum pada kursinya.

Hima tak pernah semarah ini dengan lelaki yang baru di temuinya kemarin. Meskipun kesannya hanya bercanda, tapi Hima hampir tak menganggapnya sebagai sebuah lelucon. Semua di telitinya hingga pergerakan mulut sang lawan bicara juga di cermati. Mengambil kesimpulan lalu memprediksi semua kemungkinan, sampai menarik tindakan. Tak pernah sekalipun terlewatkan, sama sekali belum pernah. Begitulah Hima, tidak jauh dari kelakuan saudara kandungnya, Edogawa Ranpo.

Ia melipatkan tangannya di depan dada dan meneliti keadaan sekitar dengan mata yang malas sekalipun kesal. Sudah beberapa menit sensei-nya izin ke toilet, tapi tak kembali. Seakan tertinggalkan, ia ingin menyusul Dazai atau pulang kerumah. Sebuah piring kecil dengan satu buah donat di atasnya habis diludes oleh perempuan ini. Dalam satu kali gigitan. Senyumnya merekah saat ia menikmati sensasi senang manis yang di berikan donat itu begitu ia memakannya.

Heaven.. pikirnya

Tapi sebelum rencana pulang kerumah atau apalah itu, netra hijau imitasi Ranpo itu menangkap seuatu yang tak asing lagi tepat di bawah tempat duduk pria yang sedang kosong di depannya.

Sekantong plastik dengan berkaleng kaleng kepiting.

"Hehehe, kau akan menangis nanti Dazai sensei" desisnya dengan penuh licik. Kentara sekali kalau ia sedang ingin menjahili Dazai.

Sekembalinya Dazai dari toilet, ia membawa selembar kertas kecil di tangannya/pliss,bukantisutoiletya. Ia kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi dan melihat perempuan itu tersenyum mekar ke arahnya. Bukannya tak senang, tapi itu sedikit aneh jika begitu terus.

"Ano, Hima chan ada apa? Kau mengakui ketampananku?" Di wajahnya, seringai itu terpampang jelas.

Hima tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk dengan senyum setia menghiasi wajahnya, kedua tangannya bersetumpu di kedua pipi chabinya.

Dazai menghela nafas. Lalu menyodorkan selembar kertas yang tadi dapatkannya di kasir. Hima langsung membuka matanya besar besar dan terkejut kecil membatu di tempat.

"Ini bill ya lho Hima chan. Aku sudah membayar setengahnya, dan sisanya kuserahkan padamu. Are Hima chan..."

Dazai langsung mengubah raut wajahnya begitu melihat wanita muridnya itu sudah siap berdiri menjauhi kursi dan bersiap berlari meninggalkan toko tersebut. Dengan wajah seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah, ia menatap Dazai malu malu

"Jika kau mau pergi keluar, kau tidak bisa keluar tampaku lho.. ingat, diluar sana dingin sekali" ucap Dazai mencairkan suasana setelah mengetahui maksud dari Ranpo tadi pagi. Hima sedikit tidak bertanggung jawab. Hanya ingin memakan tanpa harus membayar makanannya. Mungkin itulah alasan Ranpo dan Yosano sensei tadi tidak mengajak Hima.

Apa boleh buat, Hima kembali duduk ke kursi dengan rasa kesal yang kentara. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memandang area sekitar dengan kesal, sesekali melirik kertas kecil yang di serahkan Dazai itu. Matanya makin memutar malas kala melihat jumlah yang tidak sedikit harus di keluarkan dari sakunya.

Tapi sebuah ide gila menghampirinya. Sebagai rencana sebelumnya dan rasa kesal yang terpendam pada senseinya ini, Hima akan mengatakan suatu hal yang cukup membuat Dazai merasa kesal melebihi dirinya sekarang. Namun belum satu kata di keluarkannya, Dazai mendahuluinya dengan melancarkan bicaranya

"Hima chan kau tau, ada sebuah toko kue di Distrik Hadogaya yang baru bukan seminggu lalu. Di sana ada berbagai macam kue, dan menurut informasiku, toko itu sangat megah hingga mereka buka 24 jam penuh... Hima chan?" Manik chestnut Dazai yang tadi tertutup rapi membuka menghapuskan senyum di wajahnya begitu wanita sebayanya sedang terdiam terpaku di tempat. Tatapannya kosong dan wajahnya sepucat kertas, hampir menyamai salju di luar. Tak lama, salivianya sedikit keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kentara sekali kalau kau ingin pergi ke sana, kapan kapan kesana juga tidak ap-"

"AKU INGIN DAZAI SENSEI!! TIDAK PERLU MENUNGGU LAGI, CEPAT AYO KITA KESANA!! Kesempatan ini tidak boleh di buang percuma. Mimpiku menjadi sweet hunter terkenal sepanjang sejarah harus TERWUJUDKAN!! AYO DAZAI SENSEI!! Rintangan menembus badai saljupun rela ku terjang!!"

Hima langsung memekik keras sekali langsung memotong perkataan Dazai dengan cepatnya. Dengan semangat yang meluap luap, ia berkata memekik keras sambil mengepalkan tangannya keudara dilengkapi matanya yang berkilau berbinar. Dazai yang memandang lurus ke sekitar perempuan itu hanya terdiam dan memasang tampang serius yang dibuat buat. Tingkah perempuan yang di hadapannya kembali lagi mendapatkan perhatian seisi toko tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda. Tidak ada pada wanitanya, tapi pada keadaan sekelilingnya.

"Jika di sana ada doubutsu doonatsu kesukaanku, AKU AKAN MEMBELI SEMUANYA!! Apalagi dengan bentuk panda yang manis, KYAAAA!!! Dazai sensei, sugu ni ikou...(ayo cepat pergi) are?"

Setelah memekik di gelombang pertama tadi, Hima menutup matanya dan melanjutkan memekik kembali seakan akan hanya ada dia di ruangan itu. Tapi beberapa saat setelah teriakan lain terdengar, dan tanpa adanya suara Dazai di pendengarannya, Hima membuka matanya dan melihat keadaan sekitar dengan heran. Wajahnya langsung terasa malu saat Dazai yang sudah beranjak dari kursinya mendekati wanita donat itu.

Beberapa barang termasuk piring, donat, gelas, kursi dan meja sekalipun terbang di udara, melayang layang seperti tiadanya gravitasi yang mengikatnya. Jari jemari Dazai yang penasaran ingin menyentuhnya, bergerak bebas menyentuh sebagian barang yang terbang di sekelilingnya. Beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian itu juga banyak yang berdecak kagum dan tak sedikit yang merasa ngeri dengan kejadian aneh itu. Takut jika salah satu barang itu mengenai mereka.

Himawari yang baru tersadar saat itu, mengedip-bukakan matanya berkali kali dan tersenyum malu setelahnya. Tanpa sadar ia telah menggunakannya dan membuat dirinya begitu bersemangat. Apalagi saat beberapa barang, termasuk setumpuk kepiting kaleng yang tadi di sembunyikan di belakang kursinya pun ikut terangkat. Namun, Dazai yang masih tetap berada di depannya, bersandar pada meja kecil yang menjadi tumpuan mereka berdua tadi, tersenyum rapi sambil tetap memainkan salah satu barang yang melayang di dekatnya.

"Jadi, ini kemampuanmu, Edogawa Himawari san" sambil berkata, ia mendekati wanita di depannya, lalu memegang tangan mungil Hima yang menegang malu dari tadi. Seperti 10 tahun lalu, Hima tak bisa berbuat apa apa selain membeku di tempat. Tepat sedetik kemudian, semua barang yang melayang tersebut jatuh kembali ke lantai meninggalkan suara bedebum. Tetap tersenyum ia meneruskan kalimatnya,

"Saat sedang bersemangat kemampuan telekenesismu bangkit, dan saat sedang malas, kau bisa dengan mudahnya menembus benda padat. Watashi wa machigatte imasu ka?(apa aku salah?)" Intonasi di mainkan, dengan wajah tampannya seringai terbentuk jelas hanya untuk Hima yang membeku merona di depannya.

 **すべてを読んでくれてありがとう** **Subete o yonde kurete arigatō** **(Terimakasih sudah membaca semuanya)** **Oh ya, doubutsu doonatsu itu adalah donat dengan varian bentuk dan karakter yang berbeda. Biasanya banyak yang berbentuk hewan imut. Kalian bisa cari di google jika ingin tahu.**


	5. chapter 5

"Dazai sensei, bagaimana bisa tau kalau aku mempunyai dua kemampuan itu? Padahal kita belum lama saling mengenal"

Di bahu lebar pria itu, sang wanita berkata dengan selalu berakhir hembusan nafas yang dingin. Meski begitu, pria maniak itu sama sekali tak memperdulikannya selama ia dan wanita yang di ambingnya sekarang merasakan sedikit hangat dengan syal yang melilit mereka berdua. Syal hangat berwarna merah yang pernah di jahitkan oleh Yosano sensei untuk Hima.

Di tepi jembatan besar, tempat khusus pejalan kaki, pria dengan mantel tebal berwarna coklat berjalan sedikit sempoyongan membawa perempuan mungil di belakang punggungnya. Sama dengan sang wanita, setiap nafas yang dikeluarkannya selalu berakhir hembusan dingin.

"Aku hanya menganalisa. Sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu, saat malam itu aku tau kau bisa menembus tong sampah sebagai tempat dudukmu dengan mudah. Lalu kekacauan di toko tadi pagi sudah membuktikan segalanya." tutur Dazai ringan. Nafasnya yang berhembus dingin seakan menggambarkan betapa dinginnya malam ini. Tanpa ia sadari, sang wanita di belakangnya tersenyum terkekeh.

"Hehehe, maaf ya Dazai sensei. Tapi berkat rekomendasimu tadi, aku bisa makan doubutsu doonatsu tadi. Walaupun tak ada bentuk panda tadi" diakhir kata, Hima menuturkan itu dengan pelan dan mengarah langsung ke leher belakang Dazai Osamu. Menyadari daerah sensitifnya di ganggu, Dazai langsung bergejolak geli

"Hima, hentikan itu kau membuatku hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Sudahlah jembatan ini sepi di kunjungi warga, terlebih larut malam begini. Kalau terjadi apa apa pada kita berdua, aku saja mungkin bingung akan melakukan apa" dengan wajah cemberut sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya Dazai berkata seperti itu setelah melihat keadaan sekitar yang memang sepi di lalui kendaraan ataupun warga sekitar. Pantas saja, jam 3 seperti ini, jembatan di Yokohama ini menjadi sepi penglalu lalang.

Hima hanya terkekeh kembali sambil tertawa renyah, "kalau begitu maafkan aku karna telah merepotkanmu Dazai sensei.."

Dazai mempercepat langkahnya

"...aku memang bodoh karna tak memakai sepatu padahal cuaca sedang dingin dinginnya sekarang. Akibatnya lihatlah, aku menyusahkan senseiku sendiri dan aku sangat kedinginan..."

Lama kelamaan, tubuh Hima bergetar karna efek larian Dazai yang membuat tubuhnya merasa tak nyaman. Sementara tangan Dazai yang begitu kelu masih tetap berusaha untuk terus menjaga agar perempuan tanggung jawabnya ini tak jatuh. Ia semakin berlari kencang.

"Lho, tidak ada yang mengejar kita Dazai sensei. Kenapa dengan Dazai sensei yang terus berlari, hatsyuu" seakan tak ada yang memanggil mengajaknya bicara, Dazai tetap diam dengan semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Lama kelamaan, dan bagaimanapun caranya berlari, gerakan larinya mulai melambat dan tampak kehilangan energi yang di pakainya habis selama dua jam lalu.

"Mm, kalau begitu. Aku serahkan semuanya pada Dazai sensei saja ya, tolong ya..." salju turun dengan sedikit lebat kala wanita cantik itu menutup matanya. Lembut sekali seperti buliran salju yang turun di sela sela rerumputan.

Dazai yang sekalipun sudah memprediksi hal ini akan terjadi tetap limbung dan terasa bingung harus melakukan apa. Terjun ke bawah jembatan, dan mengakhiri nyawa bersama wanita yang di gendongnya tidak buruk juga. Tapi permasalahannya bukan itu sekarang. Ia sama sekali belum meminta izin kepadanya terlebih lagi kondisi yang kurang mendukung.

Ditambah lagi, gadis itu pingsan dengan tubuh berkerut dingin.

Entah sengaja atau tidak, Dazai lupa untuk mengantisipasi hal ini dengan membawanya ke tempat hangat atau membalutnya dengan kain yang lebih tebal seperti mantel coklatnya itu. Tapi tetap saja pikiran itu tak terlintas di benaknya. Yang ia pikirkan ialah keadaan wanita di belakangnya dan prediksi tindakan tepatnya kemudian.

"Bertahanlah Hima chan, kita akan buat bubur kacang hijau lagi" tutur Dazai pelan.

Tapi sebelum mengakhiri jalannya di jembatan, sebuah penerangan dari belakang arahnya juga suara yang tak asing bagi lelaki itu membuatnya bertolak kebelakang, dan tersenyum seringai setelah melihat sebuah mobil pribadi hitam berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

Seseorang dengan surai sunset itu berkibar keluar jendela mobil dengan membawa raut wajah kekesalan. Setelah mendapatkan seseorang yang memanggilnya, ia memakirkan mobilnya keluar dari jembatan yang tak jauh dari tempat Dazai dan Hima berdiri. Tak beberapa lama, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil dengan membawa sebuah payung kecil yang ia sediakan begitu melihat targetnya tak sendirian. Ia mendekat pada Dazai dengan payung yang di pakainya.

"Kau lama Chuuya" ucap Dazai dengan senyum yang tak hilang dari wajahnya itu. Pria bernama Chuuya itu berdecak sebal, lalu menyenggol bahu Dazai kuat.

"Berkelahinya nanti saja. Cepat bawa gadis ini masuk ke mobil. Bisa mati kedinginan nanti dia" ucap Chuuya dengan kedua tangan terulur untuk membantu Dazai membawa tubuh dingin Hima. Tapi Dazai sendiri melarangnya dengan tetap berjalan

"Jangan, nanti Hima bisa jatuh. Dia lebih tinggi daripada kau, chibi"

Satu pukulan melayang di udara seketika setelah Dazai berjalan menghindari tindakan Chuuya yang termasuk prediksinya. Dengan masih marah, ia merutuk Dazai tanpa henti begitu pria itu yang duluan membuka pintu mobil dengan susahnya lalu memasukan tubuh mungil Himawari ke dalamnya. Tanpa ia yang masih kedinginan di luar, pintu mobil tertutup.

Chuuya yang masih di selimuti emosi itu mendekati pintu mobil tempat mengemudi, dan terhenti sejenak setelah melihat Dazai yang masih tetap di luar, terdiam menunggunya untuk bertanya duluan. Pria bermantel tebal itu mendekat kearah Dazai.

"Kau mau mati kedinginan atau bertingkah sok pahlawan? Cepat masuk, jangan ubah pemikiranku tentang membantu pria tisu toilet ini lenyap" tanpa memerdulikan Dazai Osamu yang terkikik geli, Chuuya membalikkan tubuhnya dan memegang kenop pintu mobil.

"Oh terimakasih kalau begitu. Tapi maaf, aku harus mengubah pemikiranmu dan pergi kesuatu tempat"

Pria berjuluk fancy hat itu menoleh dengan ekspresi jijik. Pintu kecil yang hendak dibukanya itu tertahan dan sanggup untuk membuat pria bertopi mewah ini berbalik. Hanya berbalik badan.

"Biar kutebak, menelponku menyuruhku untuk datang pagi buta seperti ini hanya untuk mengantar seorang gadis yang tertidur merupakan bagian dari prediksi licikmu itu?"

"Dia kritis"

Chuuya terdiam, lalu memandang kaca mobilnya yang menyembunyikan sesosok perempuan yang tergeletak di kursi mobil. Lalu memicingkan matanya ke arah Dazai kembali

"Rumah sakit, atau mansion Agency?"

"Mansion berjarak beberapa distrik lagi dari sini. Kesana langsung memakan waktu yang tak sedikit. Semantara rumah sakit juga tak memungkinkan karna cuaca yang tak mendukung untuk berpergian..." pria bersurai kopi itu memegang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan kanannya.

"Lalu, apa yang..."

"Ini!"

Sekantong plastik sedang di lempar langsung kepada Chuuya dengan ia yang siap menangkap. Dengan penasaran tanpa kekesalannya, ia mengintip isi dari kantok plastik putih tersebut.

"Ada antiseptik, kain hangat, termos air hangat, kompres, aroma terapi, p3k, minyak angin, dan sirup penurun panas di dalamnya. Pakailah itu saat kau merawat Hima di mobil nanti. Dan juga.."

"Nomor siapa ini?" Sekarang giliran Chuuya yang memotong perkataan Dazai. Sedangkan pria itu menggaruk tengkuknya dengan wajah malasnya

"Biarkan aku bicara dulu, chibi. Itu nomor Yosano sensei, dokter berpengalaman di Agency. Jika terjadi sesuatu di luar dugaanmu, hubungi dia dan katakan atas nama Edogawa"

Manik biru navy Chuuya membelalak. Ekspresi ia tadi yang penuh dengan kecurigaan hilang seketika setelah mengenali nama yang barusan di katakan Dazai, partner lamanya dulu. Jari telunjuknya yang berbalut kain hitam tebal menunjuk ragu gadis di dalam mobilnya

"..I, ia..."

"Panjang! Penjelasannya nanti saja. Aku serahkan padamu, Chu-uu-yaa"

Begitu berbalik menatap Dazai lagi, Chuuya tak mendapatkan siluet pria mantan port mafia itu. Ia cepat sekali menghilang bagaikan dapat berteleportasi.

Beberapa saat membeku, mencerna semuanya, Nakahara Chuuya melipat payung kecil yang di bentangkan, dan kembali memasuki mobilnya. Dibukanya pintu paling belakang tempat Hima tertidur kedinginan, kursi pengemudi langsung ia tekukkan dan lipat untuk memberikannya ruang pertolongan pertama pada gadis yang sangat ia kenal itu.

Yap, Edogawa Himawari, teman masa kecilnya bersama Dazai Osamu.

Terimakasih untuk dukungannya dan waktunya untuk mampir di FanfiDazai ini.

すべてを読んでくれてありがとう

Subete o yonde kurete arigatō

(Terimakasih sudah membaca semuanya)


	6. chapter 6

Maaf minna... chap ini berkisar flasbacknya saat pertama kali Dazai melihat Hima dan keseharian Dazai sendiri, juga awal pertemuan Fukuzawa dan Ranpo...

Maaf kalau sedikit mengecewakan tapi author sudah berusaha yang terbaik untuk kalian para penikmat si suicidal maniak kita /dikejarreaders

Yaudah langsung aja..

please enjoy

T

epat 12 tahun lalu, kita akan mengulang waktu, dan menceritakan pengalaman kedua anak yang berpengaruh besar pada agency. Tanpa ada yang tahu, di selimuti dengan keceriaan dan kepercayaan dari mereka, hanya menggunakan mata tak mampu untuk mengungkap masa lalu mereka yang kelam. Penuh dengan kebingungan dan bahkan caci makian. Sendirian tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Begitulah kedua kakak beradik ini, kakak beradik Edogawa yang sendirian tanpa tempat mengadu. Berteduh dari jatuhan hujan di salah satu sisi gedung menjulang tinggi. Mendekati dinding agar tak mengenai tetesan hujan yang semakin lebat.

Menyedihkan memang. Melihat anak lelaki yang baru berusia 14 tahun melindungi sebisa mungkin adik perempuannya agar tak sepertinya, yang sekujur tubuhnya mulai kedinginan. Ironi, mungkin itu yang kalian pikirkan saat mengetahui alasan mereka. Orang tua mereka meninggal karena dibunuh orang yang mereka tidak ketahui. Diakhir nafas mereka, kedua kakak beradik ini digiring oleh arahan orang tua mereka untuk lari bertahan hidup.

Bersusah payah sang kakak laki lakinya dalam menemukan tempat untuk lari dan aman untuk berteduh. Berhari hari sudah kejadian itu berlalu, mungkin berminggu minggu. Tapi mereka berdua saja belum mendapatkan tempat untuk menaung dan makanan untuk melanjutkan hidup. Kelaparan sudah menjadi hal biasa belakangan ini, membiarkan perut mereka tidak terisi juga salah satu penyebab adiknya kembali sakit. Berkelana dari satu daerah ke daerah lain, seperti sudah menjadi kebiasan kaki mungil mereka untuk terus berjalan.

"Aku lelah, Hima chan. Aku tidak kuat lagi" di tengah hujan deras, di peluknya sang adik yang kedinginan, yang menggigil tiada henti. Matanya tertutup seperti tertidur.

"Tapi aku tak akan meninggalkan kau disini setidaknya hingga kau bangun. Aku tau, kau pasti bangun. Kan aku sudah memelukmu, memberikanmu kehangatanku yang terakhir" matanya terpejam memeluk adiknya kian erat. Faktanya adiknya bukanlah tertidur, wajahnya terlalu jujur untuk menyembunyikan keadaan kritisnya. Namun, Ranpo tak bisa berbuat banyak. Pergi kerumah sakitpun, mereka akan diusir karena fisik dan keadaan ekonominya. Oleh karena itulah, Ranpo berniat untuk menitipkan adiknya pada seseorang yang di percayainya agar dirinya bisa pergi dengan tenang.

Ya, Edogawa Ranpo sudah putus asa dengan hidupnya.

Mendengar bahwa adiknya di karuniai hadiah spesial dari Tuhan, dan sedangkan dirinya tidak mempunyainya, cukup untuk menurunkan kepercayaan dirinya dan pandangan terhadap dunia yang tidak adil ini. Ranpo tidak benci, tidak juga dendam. Mengetahui jika adiknya ialah satu satunya keluarga yang ia miliki, membuatnya harus menanamkan tujuan baru, yaitu memberi kasih dan melindungi adiknya. Mana mungkin kakak seperti itu bisa dendam terhadap saudara sedarahnya.

Edogawa Ranpo pasti bisa. Ia dan adiknya akan selamat jika waktu berpihak padanya. Tapi bukanlah waktu yang berpihak penuh ke padanya, melainkan sebuah keberuntunganlah yang membuatnya terus bersemangat tidak berputus asa memberikan harapan baru.

Manik hijau emeraldnya langsung terbuka saat melihat sekerumun orang mengambil perhatiannya. Ia menoleh menegakkan kepalanya penasaran akan apa yang di tangkap telinga kecilnya.

Ada banyak pria besar berpakaian seragam lengkap, ada juga pria yang memarahi bawahannya dengan keriput di wajahnya, payung payung bermekaran, dan lelaki yang tampak beruban memakai baju hakama hijau teh. Ranpo yang merupakan keturunan dari kedua detektif terkenal dapat dengan musah menganalisis kejadian itu. Dirinya langsung tertegun begitu sekumpulan informasi baru dan penunjang harapan hidupnya ditemukan.

"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, aku menemukan dokter baru untukmu"

Dengan susah payah di memposisikan adik mungilnya yang tertidur di belakang tubuhnya untuk lebih mudah di bawa nanti. Setelah itu kaki kecilnya berdiri melawan hujan yang kian lebat untuk menemui seseorang harapan barunya di sana. Sedang menangani dengan kesedihan terpancar di matanya.

Beberapa orang ia lewati untuk sampai kesana dan terkadang hampir terjatuh karna hujan ini melumuri jalan. Dan sebuah tangan mungil menarik hakama hijau itu dengan keras hingga yang empunya menoleh kebelakang dengan ekspresi marah. Tapi, amarahnya tertahan kala melihat dua anak kecil yang menatanya terburu buru.

"Maaf jika mengganggu, tapi teman anda adalah seorang dokter. Kumohon, bawa adikku ini kepadanya!" Ranpo mungil yang kesusahan untuk menopang adiknya itu sedikit membungkuk meyakini pria berumur 29 tahun itu dengan sungguh sungguh.

"Akan aku lakukan apapun asalkan kau membawa adikku!" Lanjutnya kemudian.

Yukichi Fukuzawa yang melihat keseriusan di hati bocah mungil di depannya terdiam sejenak dengan ekspresi yang lain lagi. Ia juga sempat bertanya tanya dari mana anak ini tau kalau ia mempunyai teman yang seorang dokter. Kemudian, pikirannya yakin bahwa anak ini punya sangkut pautnya dengan temannya dan mungkin saja dengan gurunya, Natsume Soseki.

Maka, ia pergi sebentar kebelakang, menghampiri seseorang pria berseragam yang tampak mengangguk dengan berbicara padanya lalu kembali lagi menghampiri Ranpo yang masih sedikit membungkuk.

Dirinya, Ranpo tertegun begitu berat di punggungnya sudah berkurang dam terlebih lagi menghilang. Tubuhnya bangkit berdiri tegak, dan matanya terbuka menoleh kebelakang tepat kepada pria dewasa yang membawa perempuan mungil di dekapannya. Wajahnya langsung berubah begitu Fukuzawa mengendongnya. Dirinya yang bukan seorang dokter saja bisa merasakan kalau gadis kecil itu butuh perawatan secepatnya, apalagi temannya nanti saat ia pulang. Dengan sedikit panik, ia membalut Himawari dengan hakama hijaunya yang hangat pada perempuan mungil itu.

"Ayo nak, kita temui kenalanmu" dengan raut wajahnya yang tak berubah, tangan kanan Fukuzawa mengulur kepada Ranpo menggiringnya untuk berjalan berdampingan. Sebelum benar benar pergi ia menoleh sejenak kebelakang dan kembali mengangguk menatap-tutup, mata Fukuzawa dengan mantap.

"Mori sensei, anak ini butuh pertolonganmu secepatnya"

Begitu sampai di rumah Fukuzawa, Ranpo yang begitu tak sabaran masuk duluan dan memanggil nama seseorang-yang tentu saja tak dikenalnya, dengan keras. Fukuzawa masuk dan di sambut oleh perempuan sebaya gadis yang ada di dekapannya ini.

Mata dark purple itu bergeser kepada seorang anak lelaki mungil yang tergesa gesa, lalu pria tinggi di belakangnya dan melirik pada gadis mungil di balutan hakama hijau itu. Ia yang terduduk langsung bangkit berdiri dan mendekati Fukuzawa yang masih terpatung di depan pintu.

"Anak kecil. Perempuan. Ada apa dengannya? Kulitnya sedingin air hujan. Kemari, baringkan ia di ranjang" Fukuzawa menuruti. Ia memindahkan perempuan mungil itu ke atas ranjang dan membiarkan temannya yang bersurai dark itu memeriksanya. Ranpo yang masih penasaran akan di apakan adiknya setelah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya dokter itu, dari awal ia sudah memberitahu dirinya bahwa ia harus hati hati dengan dokter di hadapannya. Ia mendekat ke arah Dokter berjas putih itu tapi di cekat oleh lelaki dewasa yang membawanya kemari.

Fukuzawa berdehem lalu melanjutkan bicaranya, "anak lelaki ini yang membawanya kepadaku. Dia bilang anak itu adalah adik dari Ranpo, anak ini. Saat tau keadaannya seperti itu, aku segera membawa pulang untuk di sembuhkan olehmu"

"Hmm, begitu. Nah selesai" pria bersetelan dokter itu berdiri tegap dan berbalik tubuh menemukan ketiga manusia yang menatapnya heran bersamaan. Mungkin cenderung tidak ke Ranpo.

"Pertolongan pertama sudah kuberikan. Ia sekarang seperti orang yang sedang istirahat karna demam. Tenang saja semuanya lancar" katanya kemudian. Tubuhnya berbalik menghadap dinding yang tak jauh di sampingnya. Lebih tepatnya kepada gadis mungil berbusana merah merah yang berkutat senang dengan pensil warna.

"Elise chan, bisakah kau temani teman barumu ini hingga sadar? Aku akan keluar sejenak, dan tentu akan membawa baju baru untukmu" katanya dengan ekspresi childish di akhir katanya. Gadis kecil blonde itu awalnya mengangguk asal, dan memicing tajam saat mendengar kata terakhir yang di ucapkan lelaki itu.

"Jika imbalannya adalah kue, maka aku akan mempertimbangkannya. Berbeda dengan anak berperban itu jika Rintaro tanya" mulutnya kembali mengerucut dan melanjutkan kembali gambarannya yang sempat terhenti tanpa memperdulikan dua orang lainnya.

Sementara dokter berkepala dua itu mengehela nafasnya dengan raut wajah yang tak berubah. Sebenarnya apa salahnya jika ia yang merawat Elise dari kecil tidak mau mengikutinya atau lebih tepat mematuhinya ketimbang bocah 10 tahun yang belum lama ia temukan. Tapi sebelum pikirannya menjelajah lebih jauh, ia beralih pada gantungan baju dan mengambil mantel hitam kebiruan miliknya lalu mengenakannya. Berjalan sambil memakai pakaian lusuh itu mendekati pintu dan menepuk bahu lelaki dewasa di hadapannya.

"Bukannya kau ada kasus hari ini, Fukuzawa? Aku ada undangan VIP oleh Natsume sensei, kuharap kau tidak iri" Tuturnya sambil tersenyum tipis ke arah teman seperjuangannya yang masih terdiam di dekat ranjang. Tanpa memerdulikan reaksi pria bersurai silver itu, Mori keluar dari rumah klinik kecil itu dan menyapa semua yang ada di dalam ruangan.

"Jaa, itekimasu!"

Semua sempat hening saat pintu berdebum tertutup. Sedetik kemudian Fukuzawa beranjak dari keterdiamannya dan mendekati Ranpo yang sebelumnya telah mengambil pakaian hangat di rak baju. Menyerahkannya pada Ranpo dan mengajaknya keluar rumah.

"Kami pergi Elise. Jangan biarkan seseorang membuka pintu" ia memandang Elise yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya dan ia mengangguk kecil. Fukuzawa kembali membuang nafas kasar dan menutup pintu pelan, tapi sebelumnya gerakannya terhenti oleh seseorang yang menahan tertutupnya pintu itu.

Ia menunduk ke bawah, dan melihat bocah laki laki yang menjadi alasan pintu masih terbuka. Kira kira, ia sebaya dengan adik Ranpo, dan anehnya ia di penuhi oleh lilitan putih perban. Di karenakan hari yang masih hujan rintik, surai coklatnya lembek karna basah begitu pula baju kemeja putihnya tak terkecuali. Di sela tangan kirinya terselip kruk yang menjadi alasan nyata kalau kakinya sedang dalam keaadan parah. Kepalanya yang tadinya tertunduk, mendongak melihat biru metalik sang Yukichi Fukuzawa.

"Konbawa, Fukuzawa san"

Fukuzawa mematung melihatnya. Begitu wajah mungil berbalut perban itu memandang ke arahnya, raut wajahnya yang datar itu sanggup membuat pria tradisonal ini menganga. Di wajah anak itu, darah merah pekat yang masih segar menodai wajahnya bagaikan air hujan yang membasahi pakaiannya. Mengalir dari ujung dahinya hingga sampai ke kerah baju kemajanya.

Sejenak tingkah dan penampilannya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ia anak biasa yang sehat sehat saja. Tapi begitu kau melihat wajahnya sekarang, kau tidak bisa berkata bahwa ia anak yang normal. Dan Fukuzawa yakin itu adalah darahnya, bukan darah hewan atau sirup merah kental yang tumpah di wajahnya.

Dengan gugup Fukuzawa menjawabnya, "konbawa, Da-..."

Blam

Belum selesai pria yang hampir berkepala tiga itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pria kecil berpeluh darah itu membuka pintu lalu menutupnya hingga menimbulkan suara ringan. Fukuzawa memang mengenalnya. Ia anak yang aneh, jarang sekali bersosialisasi dan susah untuk dia ajak bicara, juga penuh dengan misteri. Namun, setiap melihat anak mungil yang selalu murung itu, mampu membuat pria penyuka kucing ini simpati. Setiap kali mata hazel itu memandangnya, ia tak melihat satupun keindahan terpancar di sana. Sama seperti tadi, ia hanya bisa melihat kesedihan dan rasa putus asa. Jangan berharap banyak, kau hanya akan menemukan kata kata itu di mata dan tingkah keseharian bocah pendiam tadi.

Jika di pikir pikir lagi, anak itu di temukan dan di bawa pulang oleh temannya, Mori Ogai saat hari hujan-seperti sekarang, dengan luka di mana mana, beberapa tulang patah di tubuhnya, kondisi yang mengenaskan seperti korban kecelakaan yang di ambang kematian. Jika memang boleh memutar waktu untuk melihat pertama kali Fukuzawa melihat anak itu, maka ia memilih jawaban tidak. Terlalu ironi untuk si ceritakan, apalagi sekarang.

Tidak mengambil pusing dan mengejar waktu yang tertinggal, ia kembali membawa payung dan membukanya. Berjalan kedepan sambil menggandeng tangan mungil Ranpo yang lebih pendek darinya. Sedangkan Ranpo sendiri hanya terdiam.

"Bagaimana dengan adikku? Aku takut Mori san melakukan sesuatu yang tidak tidak" tanya Edogawa Ranpo pada Fukuzawa Yukichi di sampingnya.

"Tenang saja, jika ada Dazai, maka Mori tak kan kemari" jawabnya tanpa menoleh kepada Ranpo. Dan yang mendapat jawaban hanya diam. Ranpo juga sudah tau alasan pria yang tidak di kenalnya ini membawanya ikut pergi.

Ia tak ingin pria kecil ini bernasib sama seperti lelaki kecil dan gadis manis yang tercoreng di dalam sana. Diperlakukan secara aneh oleh dokter asing itu.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Dazai Osamu dan Elise chan.

Beberapa saat setelah menutup pintu tadi, pria kecil itu mengambil handuk di rak mantel tepat sampingnya, lalu mengusap wajahnya yang penuh darah dan luka itu secara kasar. Ia tau kalau sebagian lukanya sudah mengering, untuk apa bersikap lembut pada kekerasan.

Elise yang kebetulan selesai menggambar, dan sedang mengemasi barang barang yang di pakainya tadi melirik ke arah lelaki yang yang sepantaran dengannya. Wajahnya tak memunculkan raut apa apa saat melihat kulit wajah pria itu yang pucat kembali menjadi penuh akan darah, walaupun sudah berkali kali ia mengusap darah di wajahnya itu.

"Kali ini apa, Dazai san? Tersandung di eskalator lalu terjatuh dari lantai 5, atau memarut wajahmu sendiri? Kau terlihat berantakan" tuturnya sambil tetap mengemasi peralatan yang di pakainya tadi. Dazai lama tak merespon, tapi begitu dirinya beranjak ke wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya meninggalkan larutan air yang membawa pergi darah pekat itu, ia merespon tanpa perasaan di katanya.

Sambil melihat air yang membawa darahnya mengalir ia menjawab, "kepalaku terbentur karang saat mencoba tenggelam di pelabuhan tadi. Anehnya, hanya kepalaku yang terluka, tubuhku sehat seperti lalu. Padahal aku hanya ingin mati, ternyata membutuhkan usaha yang berat juga..." tubuhnya berbalik memandang Elise yang sudah beranjak dari sofa dan mengobrak abrik meja di dekatnya

Dan percaya atau tidak percaya, yang di katakan oleh gadis manis itu semua ada benarnya. Karena nekat memarut wajahnya sendiri menggunakan parutan keju(biargreget!), Mori harus meluangkan kemampuan dan waktu yang tak sedikit untuk merawat intensif wajah Dazai yang hampir hancur. Lucu memang, apalagi saat ia terjatuh dari eskalator itu. Mori dan Elise bahkan berdecak kagum saat Dazai masih bisa beraktivitas normal padahal baru kemarin kejadian itu terjadi.

Sungguh anak yang menyeramkan. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Mori Ogai meliriknya.

"...kuharap Mori san tidak secepatnya kemari"

"Tapi tampaknya prediksimu akan sedikit melenceng, Dazai san"

Tertarik dengan ucapan Elise, gadis mungil bersurai gelombang itu, ia berbalik badan dan melihat anak itu terduduk melihat anak lainnya yang tertidur nyaman di ranjang klinik. Dazai yang penasaran didorong oleh keinginan kekanakannya itu melangkah mendekati ranjang tinggi itu. Seorang anak perempuan sepantaran Elise sedang tertidur, terlelap di balut dengan hakama hijau gelap pria yang tadi di temuinya.

Matanya memicing tidak suka dan kepalanya mendongak dengan manik hazel yang menatap lekat perempuan sebayanya dengan surai merah muda pudarnya bertebaran di kasur kasar itu.

"Aku kasihan padanya"

Note; Dazai mengatakan kasihan karena ia mengira kalau Hima adalah korban dari di Mori yang pedo. Makanya ia mengatakan itu karna ia sudah pernah di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Mori /kasihan Dazai chan

Terimakasih untuk dukungannya dan waktunya untuk mampir di FanfiDazai ini.

すべてを読んでくれてありがとう

Subete o yonde kurete arigatō

(Terimakasih sudah membaca semuanya)


	7. chapter 7

"...Edo.."

"..Edogawa.."

"...Edogawa san?"

Hima membuka matanya kala suara itu menerjang indra pendengarannya berkali kali. Tangannya langsung mengusap matanya membuat kain yang menyelimutinya terjatuh. Sedikit menguap kecil lalu memandang buram lelaki di sampingnya. Yang memanggil namanya berkali kali barusan.

Surai oranye gelap, bola mata indah bernetra biru safir, dan sebuah topi mafia bertengger di pucuk kepalanya. Hima tersentak, seakan mengingat sesuatu, tangan kanannya langsung mengambil topi dengan kain kecil di tengahnya. Sang empunya langsung terkejut dan berkata marah.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kembalikan topiku!" Serunya sambil kedua tangannya memukul di udara meminta barang kepunyaannya kembali. Tapi gadis berusia 22 tahun itu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memasangkan topi besar itu di kepalanya.

"Enak saja! Ini topiku, bukan punyamu" tutur Himawari balik. Kedua tangannya menekan topi hitam itu agar lelaki chibi di depannya tak mudah mengambilnya. Melihat keadaan yang terlalu memaksa, Chuuya menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu berdecak kesal. Tak berapa lama, iapun tertawa

"Hahahah, aduh... sama sekali tak berubah.. kheehehe" tawanya begitu nyaring hingga Hima mengubah ekspresinya dengan heran. Saking ngakaknya, ia memegang perutnya sendiri yang terasa geli dan kadang mengusap air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Hei, apa yang kau tertawakan? Apa aku bau?" Tutur Hima kemudian. Ia mengendus tubuhnya sendiri di berbagai tempat yang biasanya tertimbul bau. Melihatnya, Chuuya hampir tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Di dalam mobil itu, ia berkali kali menghentakkan kakinya dan memukul pintu di belakangnya. Bahkan, ia merasa kalau kedua pipinya sekarang sudah terlalu pegal untuk tertawa.

Himawari yang menyadari hal itu menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu memandang Chuuya marah. Ia seperti di tertawakan saat berada di panggung teater, padahal hanya Chuuya yang menertawakannya. Ia mengerutkan bibirnya dan mencengkram kerah jas Chuuya, membuat Chuuya hampir berhenti tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu hah?! Aku tanya kau! Aku tidak bau, tidak pula kotor! Dan aku tidak pendek sepertimu!" Kata Hima menuturkan kekesalannya. Meskipun begitu, Chuuya yang biasanya akan marah jika di bilang pendek, sekarang malah semakin tertawa mendengarnya mengomel.

Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya, dan membuka lebar lebar telapak tangan kirinya. Bersamaan dengan terlepasnya cengkraman Himawari yang membuatnya sedikit tercekik, ia memajukan tubuhnya begitu pula dengan gadis di depannya yang meniru gerakan Chuuya.

"Sama sama pendek!"

"Hahahaha..."

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Setelah aduan kedua tangan yang bertemu tos secara keras itu selesai, baik Chuuya maupun Himawari mundur sedikit dan tertawa terbahak bahak memegangi perut mereka masing masing.

5 detik kemudian, tawa Hima mereda dan mengdongakkan wajahnya menatap Chuuya yang masih terkikik geli. Ia mengusap air mata yang terselip di sudut matanya. Bibirnya melengkuk untuk menahan tawanya lebih lama.

"Aku tak tau jika kau masih menghafalnya, Chu kun" ucapnya sambil sesekali tertawa tak dapat menahannya saking lucunya kegiatan mereka tadi. Ya, kegiatan salam penyambutan oleh teman lama.

Mendengar nama lamanya dilantunkan kembali, Chuuya sama sama mendongak dan menyudahi tawanya.

"Aku juga. Lama tak berjumpa, Conan chan"

Hima mendelik aneh kepada Chuuya. Apa apaan itu, menurutnya. Tapi setelah mempertimbangkannya lagi, ia membuang nafas berat dan tersenyum ringan. Mendengar tiada tawa lagi dari wanita masa kecilnya itu, Chuuya menghentikan tawanya lalu mendongak melihat Himawari, teman kecilnya menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya penuh penasaran.

"Tidak. Hanya kangen Chu kun. Lama tak berjumpa, dan mengenakan topi ini. Rasanya tak berbeda seperti terakhir kali aku mencobanya." Jawab wanita sebaya Chuuya itu tanpa malu seraya memegangi kedua sisi topi hitam mafia itu. Sementara pria mungil itu hanya berdehem, terkekeh geli. Dan mungkin tanpa Hima tau, beberapa rona merah muncul di sana. Di kedua pipi Chuuya yang merona tipis, hampir tak terlihat di tengah malam ini.

"Kau benar. Aku saja masih heran kenapa Dazai selalu membenci topi itu. Dasar pemboros perban" katanya sambil melirik pada pemandangan diluar sana. Mendengar nama sensitiv itu dilantunkan, Hima memandang aneh pria jingga itu. Lalu tersenyum renyah

"Kalian berdua masih belum akrab ya...padahal kalian kombinasi yang bagus, dari dulu lho" tuturnya, menyesuaikan ekspresinya dengan lantunan katanya.

Tapi sayang, Chuuya tak mendengar itu sebagai pujian. Ia malah mendengarnya sebagai hinaan yang langsung jleb ke dadanya bagaikan panah menghujam tepat ke jantungnya.

"Jika saja kau bukan perempuan, Conan chan, aku pasti sudah memukulmu dari kau mengambil topiku tadi" geramnya kepada wanita yang cekikikan sedari tadi itu. Tapi ia berusaha meredakannya, dan mengurungkan sikapnya yang pemarah kepada teman yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya ini.

"Oh ya, aku tidak pernah tau kau punya penyakit seperti ini. Apa kau baru terserang baru baru ini?" Chuuya mengatakan itu sambil melihat sebungkus peralatan pertolongan pertama yang tadi ia gunakan beberapa untuk membantu Hima sadar. Sementara Hima sendiri yang tau kalau nanti Chuuya akan mengatakan ini, diam mengangkat kakinya ke kursi, menekuknya lalu memeluknya kuat. Ia merasakan kakinya yang terselimuti jubah mafia Chuuya itu masih saja gemetaran.

"Ya, aku selalu berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkannya di hadapan Chu kun maupun Dazai sensei. Karna aku tau, aku akan merepotkan nantinya." Wajahnya datar, menatap lurus bangku mobil di depannya.

Chuuya yang berada di belakang bangku pengemudi itu menoleh cepat ke arah Hima dengan tatapan menjijikan.

"Bisa kau ulangi antara aku dan pemboros perban itu?" Pinta Chuuya.

Hima awalnya memikiran lalu menjawab seingatnya

"Chu kun maupun Dazai sensei?"

"Itu dia! Kenapa kau bisa memanggilnya sensei? Padahal kau dengannya bukannya seumuran? Kita juga teman saat kecil dulu" Chuuya mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan akhiran tipis dan rendah. Ia merasa malu dan memanas setiap mengatakan itu.

Tapi melihat reaksi Hima yang begitu datar, hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya cukup untuk membuat Chuuya terdiam, dan penasaran.

"Chu kun tidak ingat? Aku dan Dazai sensei pernah membuat janji yang memalukan, bahkan saat Chu kun yang menjadi saksinya sakit perut karna terlalu banyak tertawa" ucap perempuan bersurai pink gelap di balik remang remang sunrise itu.

"Sejak kapan...?" Nakahara Chuuya memiringkan kepalanya, masih tak mengerti

Perempuan itu kesal, ia menghembuskan nafas malasnya lalu meneruskan ceritanya

"Saat malam Dazai sensei di rawat intensif itu? Ia melawan Yumeno Kyusaku? Janji konyol yang kuusulkan? Semuanya tak ingat?"

Chuuya menimbang nimbang, ia memandang langit langit mobil yang dekat dengan kepalanya lalu membuka mulutnya perlahan, reflek ia bergumam lalu memekik kecil ke arah perempuan di depannya.

"Saat Dazai si bodoh itu hampir sekarat?"

Himawari mengangguk. Ia tersenyum semangat saat Chuuya menatapnya berbinar. Pria tanpa topi yang dikenakannya itu berhela nafas ringan lalu bersandar di sandaran bangku. Lalu melirik Hima penasaran

"Memangnya apa janjinya? Sampai sampai Dazai sialan itu mau di panggil sensei seperti itu?" Tutur Chuuya tanpa intonasi.

"Agar tidak mati"

"Hah?" Mulut Chuuya menganga, melihat wanita itu mengatakan dengan wajah berseri.

"Saat Dazai sensei di rawat malam itu, aku mengadakan perjanjian antara kita berdua. Jika Dazai akan menunda bunuh dirinya hingga bertemu lagi denganku, aku yang nanti di masa depan bertemu dengannya akan memanggilnya sensei. Karna itulah aku memanggilnya sensei..."

"Karna ia rela menunda kematiannya sendiri ya? Kenapa si pemboros perban itu setuju saja? Setauku ialah executive yang paling susah di ajak negosiasi" tatapan Chuuya memicing, sedikit penekanan.

Hima tampak bingung, memijit dagunya seperti Dazai dengan gaya sok pintarnya. "Entahlah. Mungkin saat itu aku belum tau apa apa dan prihatin melihat kondisi kritisnya. Lalu tanpa sadar mengucapkan hal seperti itu" tertawa kecil menjadi akhiran kata Hima yang barusan terlontar keluar. Chuuya yanya berdehem mengiyakan.

Hening menyapa. Setelah Chuuya berdehem ringan tadi, tidak ada yang melanjutkan percakapan ringan mereka berdua. Hima terlalu sibuk dengan topi mafia Chuuya yang ada di kepalanya itu. Sedangkan pemilik topi itu hanya melamun melihat wanita di sampingnya bertindak kekanak kanakan. Terkadang ia terkikik geli melihat tingkahnya yang tak sesuai umur.

"Nee Chu kun, apa topi ini masih cocok denganku? Lama tak merasakan hangatnya topi Chhuuu kun" intonasi Hima mainkan, hingga tampak seperti suara lagu perkataannya tadi. Chuuya yang menatap lurus anak perempuan itu tertegun, ia berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar rona merah yang timbul di kedua pipinya itu bisa segera fana. Ia membuang wajahnya ke luar jendela.

"Er, y..ya. Ti, tidak ada yang berubah. Kau masih ca, cantik seperti dulu" tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang dagunya, dengan berusaha untuk bersikap sewajarnya.

"Chu kun mengatakanku cantik~~ aku jadi tersanjung" dengan masih nada yang sama, ia mengatakan itu sambil tetap memegang erat topi di kepalanya itu. Tapi tak lama kemudian kata kata itu hilang dan digantikan kesunyian. Heran, Chuuya menoleh kebelakang. Ke arah gadis Edogawa itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chuuya polos.

"Sunrise disini cantik ya... aku belum pernah melihat matahari terbit seindah ini sebelumnya" mulutnya menguap, walaupun matahari segera naik tapi udara tetap saja dingin. Hima mengatakannya saja sambil menelungkupkan tangannya menahan dinginnya udara.

Pria bersurai oranye itu tersenyum. Ia juga sama sama melihat bola besar yang bersinar itu terbit dari ujung laut menembus awan tipis dan naik memancarkan sinarnya secara perlahan. Di balik jembatan dan di dalam mobil, kedua insan manusia ini menikmati pemandangan indah di pinggir kota Yokohama.

"Kita pulang?"

Hima mendelik melihat Chuuya yang mengajaknya bicara. Lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Roger!"

"Arigato Chu kun~~ kapan kapan mampir ya!!"

Chuuya yang sudah mengendarai mobil itu menjauh mengeluarkan tangan kanannya lalu menunjukan ibu jarinya sebagai tanda OK. Hima yang sedari tadi melambai mengentikan kegiatannya lalu berjalan pelan mundur masuk ke mansion di belakangnya. Kantong kresek yang di bawanya menjadi alasan utama kenapa ia tak pulang ke kamar kakaknya terlebih dahulu. Sedikit lagi berjalan, maka ia akan masuk ke kamar lain yang pernah ia tiduri.

Kamar Dazai.

Sudah sampai di depan pintu yang dominan sama itu, Himawari mengetuk pintu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Dazai sensei, anda ada dirumah?!"

Tidak ada jawaban, membuat Hima mengerucutkan bibirnya dan hendak kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi ia terlalu malas untuk berjalan kembali ke kamar kakaknya dan membutuhkan bantuan seseorang sekarang. Jadi ia sangat malas di tengah keadaan seperti ini. Menyadari caranya hampir berhasil, Hima melangkahkan kakinya berat juga rasa malas yang menumpuk, ia menembus pintu kayu berwarna hijau gelap itu secara mudah dan ta-da!

Himawari sudah di dalam kamar apartmen kecil senseinya. Ia tersenyum puas setelah ia berhasil masuk dan menggerakkan kedua tangannya ringan.

Eh, ringan?

Hima melirik horor pada pergelangan tangan kirinya, tepat di mana sekantong plastik penuh akan berkaleng kaleng kepiting tergantung disana. Tapi nihil, kantong itu tidak ada dan hampir membuat Hima memekik.

Ia lupa kalau barang yang di bawanya seperti kantong plastik tak bisa melumpuhkan benda padat sesuai keinginannya.

Helaan nafas berat di perolehnya dan ia berusaha mencari-masuk ke lebih dalam mencari senseinya yang mungkin saja masih tertidur itu. Ia mencari ke kamar mandi, ruang ibadah, kamar tidur, dapur dan sebagainya tapi tidak ada siapa siapa kecuali ia di ruangan kecil itu.

Lidahnya ka decakkan tanda tak suka. Bagaimana ia bisa mengembalikan kantong itu jika benda itu tak bisa ikut dengannya? Ya, satu satunya cara ialah pemilik rumah itu membukakan pintulah. Dan sayangnya pintu itu terkunci rapat. Tapi, Dazai tidak ada di rumah.

Maka ia mencoba untuk mematahkan peraturan itu dengan berkali kali membuat dirinya sengaja untuk malas dan membawa kantong putih besar itu bersamanya masuk ke dalam. Tapi tetap saja tak ada hasil. Ia lelah dan memutuskan untuk menggunakan caranya yang kedua itu.

Cara kejam dimana pemilik kamar ini akan bersedih nanti.

"Baik, baik Dazai sensei... jika kau tidak mengizinkanku masuk, tak ada cara lain selain memaksamu sekarang! Aku tidak peduli, semua yang ku inginkan akan menjadi kenyataan!!"

Bragh!!

Dengan kemampuan telekenis Edogawa Himawari, ia memaksa dirinya untuk lebih bersemangat berkali kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Hanya cara itu kemampuan telekenesisnya bangkit dan mampu membuat pintu itu terbuka paksa.

Tentu saja, pintu itu terdobrak paksa dan lepas dari engselnya masuk ke dalam apartemen. Hima hanya terdiam di posisi terakhirnya dengan seolah olah mendorong pintu plus ekspresi terkejut yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Kentara sekali hal itu saat ia berlari langsung masuk kedalam tentunya dengan kantong kresek itu begitu menyadari bukan hanya pintu yang rusak karna ulahnya.

Dinding mansion sedikit retak, kerangka mobil tua yang dihalaman berpindah jauh dari tempatnya, dan banyak yang lainnya. Yah, Dazai juga pernah mengatakannya. Hima minus tak bertanggung jawabannya.

Ia segera ke dapur dan meletakkan 2 kantong kresek itu di atas meja dapur. Hima tak langsung pergi, ia melihat sekitar ruangan dan menghembuskan nafas panjang malas saat melihat semua jalur angin tertutup di kamar kecil ini. Ia beranjak membuka jendela dan menikmati angin semilir khas pagi yang menyambutnya.

Puas dengan itu, ia berbalik dan menemukan lemari kecil di bawah meja dapur terbuka perlahan. Matanya dan tubuhnya membeku saat membayangkan apa yang ada di dalam sana.

Tapi melihat sebuah gulungan perban keluar dari sana, Hima beranjak dan berjalan ke depan lemari yang kini terbuka lebar itu.

Saat melihat apa yang ada di dalam sana, ia tertawa terbahak bahak memegangi perutnya bersama seorang pria yang duduk-terjebak di lemari tang mungkin tak muat untuknya.

"Dazai sensei, apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Kheehehe"

Yeay, Dazai chan terjebak di dalam lemari!!!

Terimakasih untuk dukungannya dan waktunya untuk mampir di FanfiDazai ini.

すべてを読んでくれてありがとう

Subete o yonde kurete arigatō

(Terimakasih sudah membaca semuanya)


	8. chapter 8

Saat melihat apa yang ada di dalam sana, ia tertawa terbahak bahak memegangi perutnya bersama seorang pria yang duduk-terjebak di lemari yang mungkin tak muat untuknya.

"Dazai sensei, apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Kheehehe"

Please enjoy...

Dazai tak bergerak, ia hanya menunggu perempuan di depannya menyelesaikan tawanya. Dan tak berapa lama Himawari mengusap air mata yang tanpa sadar muncul. Lalu berjongkok-masih terkikik- di depan Dazai.

"Sengaja atau terjebak, sensei?" Ucap Hima masih dengan kikikannya. Dazai tersenyum pahit, tak sabar rasanya seseorang membantunya untuk keluar dari sana

"Awalnya saya ingin membuat Hima chan terkejut begitu membuka lemari. Tapi kaki saya tiba tiba gatal dan seekor cicak menghinggap di sini" tunjuknya mengarah ke ibu jari kakinya

"Jadi kau menendang lemari karna tak tahan? Kerja bagus Dazai sensei, tapi jikalau itu berhasil kau tetap tidak akan bisa mengagekkanku" terang Hima dengan kebohongan yang besar. Kalian ingat chapter sebelumnya, tubuh perempuan ini membeku diam begitu pintu lemari terbuka sendiri. Ya, andai saja Dazai bisa membaca kebohongan wanita yang masih tersenyum ini.

"Em, Hima chan bisa kau keluarkan saya dari sini? Agak te-"

"Oh ya Dazai sensei, aku membawakanmu pulang kepiting kalengan itu lho. Kemarin kau meninggalkannya bersama Chu kun" seakan tak mendengarkan apa apa, Hima meneruskan kelimatnya dan beranjak menuju kantong kresek di atas meja, membiarkan Dazai yang masih terjebak di dalam lemari kecil itu, tak dapat bergerak.

"A, ano Hima chan, bisa kau ke-"

"Aku buka sekarang ya, Sensei. Aku juga belum sarapan"

"Hi, Hima chan tolong bisakah ka-"

"Apa kumasak dan kuolah saja ya... tampaknya lebih enak"

"Hi, Hima chan kau mendengarkan saya?"

"Hm?"

Sudah beberapa kali pria kopi itu memanggil perempuan di sana, tapi sama sekali tak ada respon tadi. Barulah ia menaikkan nada suaranya, netra emerald wanita itu sukarela menatapnya. Apalagi tatapan tanpa dosanya itu.

Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana sakitnya Dazai yang yang terus di kacangin?

"Ada apa sensei?"

Di sela sela wajah imutnya dengan hiasan tangis, Dazai menatap Hima kasihan.. "Hima chan, tak saya sangka kau sejahat ini, khuhuhu"

Hima terdiam, melihat senseinya menangis sejenak dan kembali bergerak membuka tutup kalengan itu satu satu lalu memasukan ke atas penggorengan tanpa memperdulikan Dazai dan sikap lebainya.

Dan Dazai kembali di kacangin. Betapa menyedihkannya kau nak...

Saat memutuskan untuk mengolahnya menjadi makanan lengkap, Hima menyadari ada yang kurang dari bahannya. Yaitu garam. Ia mencari di berbagai sudut dapur dengan Dazai yang masih meracau meminta dikeluarkan dari lemari kecil itu.

Dan akhirnya hanya satu tempat yang belum di cek olehnya, dan itu ialah lemari yang di tempati Dazai yang menurut Himawari; ia sengaja bermain main.

Sampai pada akhirnya, perempuan itu menempatkan tubuhnya di depan lemari dan berkacak pinggang melihat Dazai yang tersenyum muram penuh malu kepadanya

"Ano Hima chan, tolong selamatkan saya. Kaki saya mulai mati rasa, sa-are Hima chan?"

Tiba tiba Himawari mengambil langkah sedikit menjauh dan membuka pintu lemari kecil yang berada di samping lemari tempat Dazai terjebak. Ia berbalik, jongkok dan memasukkan seluruh dirinya ke lemari yang muat akan dirinya itu. Dengan wajahnya yang datar, ia mengikuti senseinya yang berkelakuan sama.

Wajah Dazai langsung pucat dengan keringat heran yang berjatuhan. Melihat satu satunya harapannya untuk bisa keluar dari lemari kecil itu malah pupus melihat wanita itu melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Mulutnya menganga tak percaya sampai kepala Hima menyembul keluar dan menyapa Dazai dengan senyumannya.

"Kenapa Hima chan? Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" Dengan nada rendah, efek menangis kecil terpampang di wajah lucu Dazai. Sementara Hima hanya tersenyum polos.

"Mungkin jika aku bertingkah seperti ini, aku bisa menemukan garam dan mengikuti cara Dazai sensei. Begi-"

"Maksudmu ini?"

Mata Hima membelalak senang dan berseri begitu satu tangan Dazai keluar dengan susahnya menunjukan wanita yang bernasib sama sepertinya sebotol garam laut.

"Yha itu dia! Terimakasih Dazai sensei, tunggu sebentar ya"

Tidak bisa...

Tidak berhasil...

Himawari berkali kali menggoyangkan tubuhnya maju untuk lepas dari lemari kecil ini tapi tak bisa. Boro boro tubuh, tangan saja sama sekali tak bisa keluar. Menyadari usahanya sia sia, dan rasa kemalasannya sudah tak bekerja jika bersama senseinya, Hima memandang balik Dazai yang ikutan tersenyum masam. Seakan sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Betapa bodohnya kita"

30 menit pertama...

"Dazai sensei, coba kau keluarkan tanganmu lalu keluarkan yang lainnya perlahan. Tubuhku mulai mati rasa"

Mendengar usulan Himawari, Dazai mengangguk semangat dan berusaha untuk mengeluarkan tangan kanannya. Berhasil. Giliran tangan kirinya, berhasil. Ia memandang berbinar Hima yang ada disamping kanannya bersama ledua tangannya yang bebas

"Lihat saya berhasil. Saya akan berusaha untuk bagian tubuh... sebentar, ham.."

Bragh!!

Brugh!!

Hima reflek menutup matanya begitu sesuatu barang yang penuh akan air jatuh dari atas menimpa kepala Senseinya yang berusaha hampir sedikit lagi seluruh tubuhnya bebas dari lemari itu. Namun setelah ia kembali membuka matanya, ia tak menemukan siapa siapa di depan lemari.

"Dazai sensei, kau baik baik saja?" Seru Hima kahwatir.

Dazai yang tampak pusing, berusaha untuk menjawab walaupun kepalanya basah akan air panas yang jatuh dari teko di atasnya.

"Yah, tidak yang perlu di kahwatirkan" ucapnya putus putus tanpa sadar kedua tangannya yang tadi keluar menjadi masuk lebih dalam bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang bersandar tak dapat bergerak

Sial

1 jam kemudian...

"Wahhh!!! Ada yang meniup di belakangku Dazai sensei!!"

"I, itu kecoak mode fly on!!! Berlindung!!"

"CICAK!!! CICAK! Cicak... didinding~ diam diam merayap~ datang seekor...ULAT!!! ULAT KAKI SERIBU~ langsung dipukul!!!"

Saat segerombolan semut melintas

"...ini Dazai sensei, Himawari, kak Ranpo, Kunikida san, Ken chan, lalu Chu kun...eh, Chu kun tidak tinggi! Cari semut yang pendek pendek. Permisi tuan semut, ada yang kenal Chuuya kun? Orangnya pendek memakai topi"

1 jam berikutnya

"Dazai sensei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi" Hima memutar kepalanya, walaupun di sampingnya dinding ia tetap menoleh seakan akan Dazai melihatnya.

Pria kopi yang sedari tadi melamun itu tertegun lalu berdehem, "hm, yang kepiting kalengan itu? Saya sengaja menitipkannya padamu karna saya tau kau pasti akan kembali kekamar saya untuk mengembalikannya. Apa Chuuya marah saat ia tau?"

"Bukan. Alasan kenapa Dazai sensei meninggalkanku dan Chuuya di malam itu. Apa Dazai sensei sedang bertemu dengan sensei?" Hima menundukkan kepalanya tapi dengan lirikan yang sama.

Dazai diam lama tak menjawab, tapi ia akhirnya mengangguk. Anehnya wajahnya begitu suram di bandingkan yang lalu.

"Itu sebuah rahasia, Himawari chan. Saya harap kau tidak membocorkannya sampai waktunya siap menerima"

Himawari terdiam. Sekarang wajahnya sama tak jauh beda dengan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Dazai. Mata emraldnya menelusur jauh keluar jendela yang tadi di bukanya.

"Aku tau itu Dazai sensei"

Whusshh

Belum lama setelah Hima mengeluarkan statementnya, angin berhembus dari pintu depan dan membuat jendela yang terbuka menampar bingkainya.

Dazai hanya terdiam memandangi cuaca diluar jendela yang kelam dan Himawari yang mulai meringkuk sedikit. Ia tau sudah dari lahir kulitnya selalu sensitif dengan cuaca apapun apalagi musim salju ini di penghujung tahun sekarang. Ia celingak celinguk melihat apa ada barang yang bisa menolongnya agar tetap hangat.

Sementara ia sibuk dengan urusannya, Dazai diam diam curiga dengan keadaaan pintu di depan sana, dan sedikit mengintip.

"Ano, Hima chan"

"Ya?"

"Apa tadi seharusnya saya tidak menjebakkan diri saya di dalam lemari ini jika kau tidak menghancurkan pintunya. Kau jahat Hima chan" ia menghembuskan nafas kekesalannya dan mulai menangis yang tampak dibuat buat. Adik dari Ranpo itu hanya bisa tertawa dan mengabaikan dingin yang semakin menusuk. Tapi sampai kapan ia bisa menahannya?

"Ten.."

Dazai mendelik ke samping, memastikan suara itu datang dari wanita yang bernasib sama dengannya. Ia tersenyum saat setengah prediksinya berjalan lancar.

"Six..."

Kini giliran Edogawa yang melirik. Ia juga ikutan tersenyum saat senseinya tersenyum manis melanjutkan hitungan mundurnya.

"Four.."

"Three.."

"Two..."

Sesuatu terjadi.

Baik Hima maupun pria yang terduduk dengan kaki bujurnya, merasakan hawa lega menyelubungi mereka. Di pojok mendekati sekat dapur perapian mini otomatis menyala tiba tina setelah Hima menghitungnya tepat waktu. Dengan hidupnya perapian mini itu, Hima tak lagi mencemaskan kulitnya yang tipis bagaikan bayi sehabis mandi.

"Kau sudah tau?"

Ia menoleh, tersenyum lembut, "ya, saat masuk tadi aku melihat ada yang aneh dengan perapianmu yang tiadanya kayu tua disana. Aku juga sudah tau kalau Dazai sensei sedang memainkan jebakan lainnya"

Dazai memalingkan wajahnya malu dengan kalimat deheman di setiap inchi pergerakannya. Jangan lupa dengan senyuman angker-khasnya itu. Lama tak menjawab, mereka berdua memilih berdiam membiarkan hawa hangat sedikit demi sedikit menghampiri.

"Jika dibiarkan begini, lama kelamaan ini akan menjadi permainan prediksi yang gagal" Hima menyengir, ia bahkan sudah tau apa yang akan di katakan dan di lakukan Dazai sedetik lagi.

"Apa?"

"Donat di atas pintu untuk mengecohku, kunci di bawah karpet untuk membuatku kesal, peralatan tukang di selipan tatami untuk membetulkan pintu yang rusak..." karna dugaannya benar, senyuman licik itu semakin membesar

1-0, Dazai's turn

"Oha ya, lalu bagaimana dengan tidak memakan sarapanmu agar kau bisa memakan kepiting kaleng saya?" Dazai membalas, walaupun hanya satu pembelaan

"Sebenarnya itu baru kudapatkan saat memasuki mansion ini. Tapi, yah tak apalah. Aku juga bertindak seperti itu barusan"

1-1, Edogawa's turn

Keduanya sempat terdiam dengan wajah spechless dari Dazai dan bulan sabit dari Hima. Wanita itu tak lama tertawa kecil dan membetulkan posisinya yang masih terjepit di dalam lemari. Pria itu juga melonggarkan suasana tapi tak mambuat lengah.

"...Thomas Crombie Schelling, John Forbes Nash, dan Henry Alfred Kissinger, apa karena jasa mereka Dazai sensei bisa menjadi Dazai yang sekarang?" Ia kembali membuka suara, hijau maniknya melirik ke kiri.

Dazai menghela nafas, jujur saja ia tampak tak mau berbicara hal seperti ini lagi, "itu semua karena Mori san. Dari balita, aku sudah menyelesaikan seluruh buku teori Einstein. Tidak mengejutkan untuk saya, jika jalan prediksiku sudah dapat maju hingga 5 tahun mendatang" akhirnya, udara hangat menerpa dan ia keluar dari lemari memuakkan itu.

Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya hingga suara trek srek beberapa kali terdengar. Ia lalu berbalik badan dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada wanita yang meringkuk kedinginan di dalam lemari lembab.

"Ayo jika kau mau keluar" senyuman itu kembali tampak.

"...jika Dazai sensei sudah dapat memprediksi hingga selama itu, apa Dazai sensei dapat bunuh diri?" Kepalanya mendongak, mengabaikan dengan santainya ajakan Dazai. Pria itu menegak dan menurunkan tangannya.

"Tidak. Selalu ada sesoerang yang menghalangi saya" jawabnya datar. Keramahannya menghilang bagaikan angin dingin di terpa udara hangat.

"Apa kau akan tetap sendiri?" Tanya wanita itu lagi.

Pria itu menggeleng, "tidak. Selalu ada seseorang disisi saya"

"Apa...kau sudah menemukan reason livingmu saat itu?" Kali ini berbeda, Himawari tampak sekali menginginkan jawaban dari pria kopi di depannya.

Dazai lama tak menjawab membuat Himawari menunduk dan menyerah mengulurkan tangannya. Maka Dazai dengan sigap menerima dan menariknya keluar. Karena terlalu memaksakan, tubuh Hima langsung menabrak tubuh jakung pria itu dan tampak seperti orang yang berpelukan. Keduanya tak terkejut. Tampak tak wajah mengingat wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat.

"...tentu. Bahkan ia akan saya nikahi nanti"

Tepat saat itu, first kiss Himawari terebut oleh sensei-nya sendiri.

APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SAKIN!!!! adegan yang sangat lucknut terjadi oleh pergerakan jariku dengan sendirinya. Aduh, maafnya minna entah kenapa tangan Sakin gatal mau nulis adegan seperti itu :v /btw,momenromantisnyaterasagak?

Dan Dazai disini dan seterusnya akan author ganti dari 'aku' menjadi 'saya'. Kan di animenya pakai kata seperti itu, Dazai yang asli juga pakai itu kok. Pingin menjiwai aja #lol

*liat aja di Bungo Stray Dogs season 2 episode 9. Pasti kalian tau mereka itu siapa.

Terimakasih untuk dukungannya dan waktunya untuk mampir di FanfiDazai ini.

すべてを読んでくれてありがとう

Subete o yonde kurete arigatō

(Terimakasih sudah membaca semuanya)


	9. chapter 9

Dazai lama tak menjawab membuat Himawari menunduk dan menyerah mengulurkan tangannya. Maka Dazai dengan sigap menerima dan menariknya keluar. Karena terlalu memaksakan, tubuh Hima langsung menabrak tubuh jakung pria itu dan tampak seperti orang yang berpelukan. Keduanya tak terkejut. Tampak tak wajah mengingat wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat.

"...tentu. Bahkan ia akan saya nikahi nanti"

Tepat saat itu, first kiss Himawari terebut oleh sensei-nya sendiri.

Dazai melepaskan pelukannya dengan wanita yang baru saja dikuasainya. Dengan senyuman ganjil Dazai, ia menatap Himawari yang masih terdiam, bahkan tatapannya kaku seperti mendapat berita hei, tak ada porsi donat untuk seminggu kedepan.

Pria coklat itu curiga, apa karena terlalu bingung atau marahnya perempuan di depannya tak memunculkan respon apapun semenjak Dazai membuat first kissnya. Ia lalu mengcengkram dua bahu mungil Hima, dan berhasil membuatnya merespon, walaupun hanya mendongak.

"Dazai sensei..."

"Sa, saya tau Hima.. a, apa tadi begitu kelewatan hingga membuatmu sebegitu tegangnya? Ma-..."

"Tadi itu apa?"

#lol

Dazai terdiam, membeku di tengah salju yang mendesir diluar dan kehangatan yang bersemanyam di ruangan mansionnya. Tatapannya seperti imitasi Himawari beberapa detik lalu, kosong dan tak bernyawa. Dilanjutkan dengan jemari tangan kanan Hima yang meraba pemukaan bibirnya.

"Sebenarnya yang tadi itu apa? Rasanya seperti..-shutt!!"

Dazai memotong keras perkataan Hima karena authornya masih kecil untuk memahami(?)

Ia menutup mulut hima menggunakan tangannya membuat wanita itu terkejut tak mampu memikirkan apa apa. Dazai kembali mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Hima tak merespon apa apa saat hembusan nafas pria itu mengalir hangat di kedua pipinya menimbulkan jejak berupa garis garis rona.

"Yang tadi itu first kissmu, dan juga untuk saya..." ucapan Dazai begitu rendah dan merdu cocok di bandingkan dengan kata seksi. Tapi biarpun begitu, Hima yang begitu polosnya hanya terdiam menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"...kau tak merespon apa apa, hm? Kukira kau akan meminta lebih"

"DAZAI BAAAKKAAA!!!!"

Keduanya terdiam membeku dalam gelombang elektromagnetik kejutan. Suara langkah kaki yang berat mendekat cepat seperti teriakan membahana yang menginterupsi mereka berdua.

Seorang pria permen dengan pakaian lengkap mantel musim dingin merah gelap mendekati kedua makhluk yang kebingungan itu dan membawa salah satunya menjauh, saling menghindar.

Ia lalu menghadapkan wajahnya mendekati pria berkemeja biru langit itu, "Dazaiii ba..kkaah! Kau telah menodai adikku dengan ciumanmu tadi itu!! Kau pikir aku tak melihatnya?! Dari tadi sengaja aku berdiri di depan pintu, menunggu apa yang akan kau perbuat, dan rupanya aku membiarkan hal tidak pantas terjadi"

Ucapan Ranpo tadi tak begitu menegur Dazai dan Himawari yang masih kebingungan di belakangnya. Ia menepuk keras pundak pemuda 22 tahun itu berharap lelaki lebih muda di depannya akan memberikan jawaban memuaskan. Osamu menyeringai,

"Ranpo san menunggu di depan pintu sedari tadi, itu berarti Ranpo san meminta saya melakukan hal yang sa..-"

Buaghh

Belum sempat pria itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah bogem mentah diterimanya duluan dari pria lain yang datang berlawanan arah pandangnya. Dazai terjungkir balik, dan kedua Edogawa yang terdiam-mungkin terkejut untuk Hima-juga pria kuning yang menepuk nepuk kedua telapak tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan tebal.

"Bakaa!! Sudah cukup kau menodai anak perempuan polos dan sekarang ingin menjahili kakaknya pula! Tidak punya tata krama sama sekali, bercandamu keterlaluan tau!" Oceh Kunikida. Ia berkacak pinggang dan membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk kembali mengambil Dazai yang belum bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

"Ehehe Kunikida kun~~ itu berarti kau juga mau kan~"

Blam!

"Ayo Himawari san, kita berangkat" sesudah Dazai menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya yang penuh akan lelucon, pria kuning itu mengambil karung dan memasukkan Dazai kedalamnya. Lalu membawanya hingga masuk ke dalam bagasi mobil dan menguncinya agar tak menganggu mereka selama perjalan menuju agensi.

Hima sendiri hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan perilaku aneh dari salah satu rekan di agensi. Ia menuruti setengah setengah permintaan Kunikida dan masuk kedalam mobil kantornya.

Selama perjalanan, mereka terus diteror dengan suara suara aneh histeris dari arah belakang. Hima sempat mengkhawatirkan pria pemilik suara mengenaskan di bagasi sana, tapi Kunikida selalu berkata biarkan saja dia memang ingin mati, jadi aku menyekapnya tanpa udara disana.

Hima tertawa kikuk setiap kali pria berkucir itu membalas kata katanya. Tentu saja rencananya yang membunuh Dazai akan gagal karena buktinya sudah mereka dengar secara jelas. Bahkan sampai di depan gedung agensi saja, suara suara horor itu masih terdengar.

Setelah Ranpo menyelesaikan ocehannya dan memberi penjelasan kepada Hima tentang adegan sebelumnya itu(:v) ia naik ke atas, ke kantor agensi menyisakan adiknya dan Kunikida yang sibuk berdebat dengan Dazai.

Saat Hima mengintip keluar dari mobil, Dazai yang layu bagai tak bertulang itu terguncang beberapa kali membentur bagasi oleh lelaki partnernya sendiri. Ia terkejut lalu langsung keluar mobil, berniat menghentikan semua ulahnya.

"Kunikida san, bukannya dia sudah mati tadi?" Tanya Hima polos, hanya memandangi kedua manusia aneh itu. Tak luput beberapa pejalan kaki juga ikut menyaksikan.

Kunikida Doppo menghentikan kegiatannya untuk sementara dan membetulkan kacamatanya hingga warna putih biasan mendominasi.

"Dia itu zombie gila Hima. Diperingatkan, aktivitas seperti ini memang sudah biasa. Jadwal harian kami. Jika tak keberatan, silahkan duluan ke agensi. Ada klien kita yang menunggu" katanya datar tanpa adanya rasa bersalah telah menyiksa pemuda bunuh diri hingga bagian mobil penyok.

Lagi lagi tawa kecil yang hanya bisa ia buat, dan menyemangati pria itu agar tak selalu dibeginikan oleh Kunikida. Tapi Dazai sendiri menyakinkan ujung ujungnya ia akan membuat megane itu kesal juga.

Wanita lengkap dengan sweater sampiran yang hanya di gantung di bahunya dan hoodie oranye juga rok kuning mendominasi celana putih selutut membuka pintu agensi dimana seorang kakak dan beberapa lainnya berkumpul.

Ranpo yang sudah siap dengan semua bekal hibernasinya melambaikan tangan pada adiknya dan menyuruhnya untuk kesana. Hima tersenyum manis dan menuruti.

Ia langsung duduk di meja yang penuh akan sneak makanan itu lalu mengambil beberapa kue untuk di buka plastiknya dan langsung dimakan.

"Oi, Hima! Aku tidak ada bilang kalau kau boleh mengambil makananku!" Di sela sela permainan pspnya, Ranpo dengan mata terbukanya memarahi adiknya sendiri yang sibuk mengunyah. Hima berbalas balik kesal.

"Ranpo nii kan kakakku. Semua yang dimiliki kakak seharusnya juga dimiliki adiknya! Lagipula, nyam, mahanan di mehja kaka sanghat banyak, nyam"

"Uwahh, Hima!!! Jangan habiskan donatku!" Ranpo memekik, membuat dirinya menghentak meja dan berdiri, mengundang perhatian seisi agensi.

Bagaimana tidak, Hima terus membuka bungkus donat yang ada di atas meja dan memakannya dalam satu kali lahapan. Tanpa rasa bersalah ia mengunyah hingga sisa remahan donat sampai coklat menjadi kumis dan jenggot barunya.

"Kau harus membayarnya Hima!! Meskipun kau adikku sekali, aku tak akan mengizinkan kau memakan makananku!! Muntahkan!"

Perempuan merah muda itu menggeleng, bersamaan dengan datangnya Kunikida dari pintu depan.

"Mm, ngak! Nyam nyam" bukannya berhenti, ia terus melanjutkan sarapan paginya walaupun kapasitas mulutnya sudah penuh.

"Muntahkan Himawari!! Biarlah aku tak memakannya asalkan kau tak boleh memakannya! Hima...!!" diakhir kata, Ranpo menggunakan kalimat memelas yang mampu membuat semua orang diagensi tak dapat berkata kata.

"Kan shayang kalau, nyam, Ranpo nhii tidak memakannya, glek...hah~ jadi biarkan aku dengan tenang mengunyahnya"

"Tidak!! Tidak mungkin terjadi!! Semua untuk satu!" Ranpo membuka bungkusan kuenya dan memakan sama lahapnya seperti adiknya.

"Mahka satu untuk Hima!!" Hima makin mempercepat debit makannya dan merebut makanan apa saja yang ada di atas meja.

Semua orang di kantor agensi, termasuk Dazai yang masuk diseret Kunikida sweetdrop melihat tingkah dua kakak adik sama sama heboh ini. Satu kubu mempunyai banyak harta makanan dan ingin memakan semuanya sendiri. Tiba tiba datang suatu badai yang jika tak dituruti permintaannya akan menjadi kumulonimbus besar dengan tujuan mengambil, menghancurkan semua harta kekayaan kubu lainnya.

Pertarungan tak terhindarkan. Teriakan berbalas pekikan, kata yang kasar tapi lucu berbalas kata lembut tapi mengesalkan, itulah mereka yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan sekarang. Mengabaikan klien yang justru juga sedari tadi memandangi dua tempat aduannya.

Akhirnya tersisa satu bungkus donat dengan toping stroberi choco chips di atas meja. Mereka berdua saling menatap sejenak lengkap dengan wajah berantakan mereka.

Bagai cheetah yang menerkam mangsa, keduanya bergerak kilat mengambil satu nyawa terakhir dalam game hidup mati ini. Awalnya Ranpo yang mendapat duluan, tapi belum ada setengah detik, Hima menerkam dan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk satu kunyahan terkahir itu.

Saking kuatnya cengkraman mereka, bungkus plastik itu terbuka sendirinya. Akhirnya terjadilah adegan saling tarik menarik antara kedua anak kecil itu. Hima berjuang dengan wajah memelas lucunya bersama kakaknya yang sudah ia anggap musuh jika berhadapan di dalam situasi seperti ini.

Kunikida yang menyadari bahwa donat itu terlalu rapuh untuk di tarik tarik, mendekat dengan kalimat yang berusaha untuk menghentikan mereka, sebelum akhirnya bencana sebenarnya terkuak.

"Punnyyaakuu!!!"

"Ranpo nii sudah dapat banyaak!!! Ini jatahku!"

Brussh!

"Kuenya... hancur"

Keduanya terdiam. Seperti mereka berdua mendapat botol susunya masing masing, Ranpo dan Himawari meratapi remahan kue donat yang hancur si lantai.

Seperkian detik kemudian, Hima mendekati sang kakak dan mengguncang tubuhnya lewat cengkraman di bahu selurus dengannya.

"Ranpo nii jahat! Bukannya memerhatikanku untuk saat saat terakhir sebelum liburan berakhir, Ranpo nii malah mengacaukan segalanya... aku benci Ranpo nii"

Tsukk

Sebuah pisau terhunus tajam transparan langsung menusuk dada bidang Ranpo. Tatapannya kosong bagai terputuskan pacarnya. Tak bekata kata, hanya beku terdiam.

#lol2

"Lain kali jika Ranpo nii meminta kue punyaku, AKU TAK AKAN MENGIZINKAN NII SAN UNTUK MEMAKANNYA!!"

"Hi, Hima itu hanya satu donat... kumohon jangan seperti ini... berilah satu untukku.."

"Tidak peduli, setidaknya dendam donat mungil itu bisa terbalaskan oleh tangan Ranpo nii yang sengaja menjatuhkannya" balas Hima berapi api, ia menunjuk dada Ranpo dengan amarahnya.

Sebelum Hima menyelesaikan segalanya, Dazai langsung menghampiri dan menuntun perempuan yang sedang menangis itu untuk duduk. Sementara Kunikida menyadarkan Ranpo dari alam bawah sadar ya, semua seisi agensi lagi hanya bisa bimbang. Ingin sekali tertawa tapi tak sopan melihat keduanya yang sedang tersakiti sekarang.

Ia mendekati kembali Hima yang sibuk memakan permen yang tadi dikantonginya juga merutuk tentang perlakuan kakaknya lalu. Dazai duduk disampingnya dengan memasangi headset di kepalanya. Hima langsung menolak.

"Apa itu Dazai sensei?!" Serunya marah. Tampaknya kemarahannya akan permanen selama beberapa jam mendatang.

"Music. Pakailah maka kau akan merasa tenang" balas Dazai tersenyum menghangatkan. Hima mempoutkan pipinya.

"Tenang?! DISANA KEKASIH HATIKU SEDANG TERENGGUT NYAWANYA DAZAI SENSEI!! APA DAZAI SENSEI TAK MENGERTI, PADAHAL AKU INGIN MENGAJAKNYA KENCAN NANTI, DASAR RANpo nii yang baiikk~~~"

Semua mata tertuju pada Hima, minus Ranpo yang masih belum sadar. Kata yang berupa teriakan tadi berubah perlahan seketika setelah headset hitam bertengger di kepalanya. Mereka semua penasaran kenapa perempuan itu bisa terdiam tenang sedangkan Dazai yang sibuk memberi penjelasan singkat dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Shinju wa, hitori de wa dekinai~~ wo wo, demo demo futari nara dekiru~~ shinju shinju, shinju shinju..."

No komen...

#lol9999999

Terimakasih untuk dukungannya dan waktunya untuk mampir di FanfiDazai ini.

すべてを読んでくれてありがとう

Subete o yonde kurete arigatō

(Terimakasih sudah membaca semuanya)


	10. chapter 10

"Tugas?"

Pria harimau itu mengangguk sebentar dengan membolak balikkan setumpuk kertas laporan di dekapannya. Ia lalu menaruh kertas tebal itu diatas meja kerjanya dan kembali mendatangi meja Ranpo yang kini di tempati adiknya.

Hima menatapnya, kedua kakinya yang tertahan di atas meja langsung turun menyentuh lantai.

"Ranpo san menitipkan Hima san ini" seraya pemberitahuan itu keluar, kedua tangan yang tadi bersembunyi di balik badan menampakan wujudnya di tambah sekotak kado besar dengan pita merah di atasnya.

Kepala Hima memereng heran, ia lalu mengangkat kakinya ke kursi dan mendekap erat dalam pelukannya. Tak mau berbicara, biarlah Atsushi membuka kotak itu.

Tapi setelah Atsushi meletakkan kotak di atas meja yang penuh sampah plastik permen ia langsung melangkah pergi dan membuat duagaan Hima tercoreng salah.

"Atshusi kun" pria itu berbalik

"Kenapa tak kau bukakan?" Kini pria itu tanpa ekspresi menatap wajah tanpa dosa putri Edogawa. Ia terus mengemut permen lolipop rasa buahnya tanpa henti hingga menimbulkan suara decakkan.

Dengan kurang ikhlas, didorong Atsushi masih punya banyak pekerjaan, ia menghampiri Himawari dan membuka kotakan hadiah besar itu. Tapi belum sampai memegang tutupnya, tangannya langsung di cegat oleh perempuan itu sendiri. Atsushi tersentak.

"Shusi kun, bisa kau bantu aku memutar kursi ini?"

Atsushi terdiam, sweetdrop. Apalagi saat wanita itu mulai memanggilnya dengan nama makanan ketimbang namanya sendiri. Itu seperti daging harimau yang bertransformasi menjadi daging shusi. Membayangkannya saja, author jadi lapar(ingatthor,wafer2bungkusgakcukup?) Back to story/

Atsushi menghela nafas, lalu mengangguk ragu. Ia kemudian berjalan ke belakang kursi tempat duduknya tuan putri dan memutarkan kursi kantor pelan pelan. Hima langsung kecewa karena Atsushi harapannya ia akan memutar secara laju, malah jadi pelan. Sangat pelan.

Ia langsung memegang tangan Atsushi supaya berhenti sejenak. Pria itu mendengarkan.

"Shusi kun, bisa lebih cepat...? Seperti yang kau lakukan untuk Dazai saat itu, sampai sofa klien itu hancur" Hima menunjuk arah depannya, dimana ada kursi sofa panjang yang hancur menyisakan buntalan busa yang kemana mana.

Mengingat itu, pria harimau ini menjadi merinding sendiri. Ia ingat 5 hari lalu atas suruhan Dazai, ia memutar laju kursi duduknya menggunakan kekuatan harimaunya dan alhasil, Dazai bersorak gembira karena bisa terbang terpantul ke sana kemari diakhiri dengan pendaratan sempurna kasur yang hancur lebur. Anehnya, Dazai Osamu tak terluka, sama sekali baik baik saja.

Atsushi langsung tersadar dari lamunannya kala melihat Hima menggigit punggung tangannya. Sempat memekik heran kenapa wanita tersebut melakukannya.

"Aku memukulmu, membentakmu, dan menegurmu dari tadi. Jadi aku menggigitmu saja, cara yang bagus bukan?" Ia mengatakan itu dengan wajah berserinya lalu duduk sedia kala. Atsushi jadi takut sendiri dengan putri terakhir Edogawa ini...

"Ba, baiklah. Bersiaplah Hima san, jika terjadi apa apa, itu bukan salahku ya" Hima mengangguk, mengangkat tangannya bersiap untuk adrenalin mematikan khas agensi ini.

Dan whussh~~ dalam satu kali hentakan putaran, kursi itu langsung memutar hebat dan membuatnya melincah kesana kemari mendekati jendela. Karena tidak adanya orang lain selain mereka berdua, Hima semakin leluasa untuk berteriak tidak sadar kalau ia semakin dekat pada jendela yang terbuka.

Atsushi yang pertama menyadari itu langsung berlari panik untuk menghentikan laju kursi yang terus memutar. Dan seiring pekikan Hima yang semakin kuat dan jarak antara kematian tak beberapa jauh, pria yang berubah menjadi setengah harimau itu datang tepat waktu menghentikan kegiatan nekat wanita ini.

Diantara rasa kekahwatiran Atsushi yang sibuk mengambil nafas setelah panik setengah mati tadi, Hima tak henti hentinya tertawa geli bahkan tubuhnya meringkuk memegangi perutnya yang terasa menggelitik. Seakan tak peduli dengan nyawanya yang terancam beberapa detik lagi jika pria itu bukanlah manusia harimau.

"Himawari san! Anda tau jika tadi aku tidak dengan sigap menangkap Hima san, mungkin Hima san akan jatuh dan hancur kebawah sana! Jika hal itu terjadi apa yang akan ku katakan dengan yang lainnya...-shhtt!"

Hima beranjak berdiri, menghentikan omongan Atsuhi dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku memang ingin mati kok, Sushi kun. Dazai sensei yang mengajarkanku. Dia bilang trik ini akan sukses jika aku meminta bantuanmu" ucap Hima kemudian, menyingkirkan jari telunjuknya lalu mengangkat berkas tugas di atas mejanya. Jangan lupa permen yang di emutnya barusan.

Atsushi terdiam, membalikan tubuhnya menatap punggung wanita yang lebih pendek darinya itu sambil membawa sehelai kertas ringan. Hima membalik badan, dan melambai pada Atsushi.

"Tugasnya aku terima dengan senang hati. Dan kapan kapan kita lanjutkan permainan ini lagi ya, Sushi Nakajima"

Pintu tertutup. Menyisakan Atsushi yang mematung sendirian.

Ia pasti tak akan membiarkan Hima melakukannya lagi, ia harus mencegah agar agensi ini tidak mempunyai dua orang maniak bunuh diri.

Di bawah sana, seorang wanita dengan jas kulit berwarna coklat gelap berdiri di depan pintu gedung agensi sambil menenteng tas bahu berwarna hijau daun. Ia tampak memakai kacamata hitamnya sebelum ia melepasnya lalu jatuh ke tanah akibat seseorang.

Dengan marahnya, ia memandangi belakang tubuhnya, menemukan seorang wanita sebayanya setengah tersenyum ganjil melambaikan kelima jarinya.

"Kenapa kau marah Yuu? Aku hanya menepukmu kok"

Hisayuki Toriumi menghela nafasnya dingin hingga hembusan nafas terlihat menggelembung menguap diudara. Hima tersenyum, ia bahkan sudah mengganti bajunya dengan melapisnya berkali kali.

Wanita raven itu langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya sebentar mempersilahkan Himawari menaiki punggungnya. Dan Hima menyambutnya, tergendong membuat kakinya bergantung juga memeluk teman satu kelasnya ini.

Perempuan besurai merah muda menyala itu menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher temannya hingga hembusan nafas hangatnya menggelitik Hisayuki. Ia terlonjak.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan Hima?!" Ucapnya sambil panik menggoncang goncangkan tubuh temannya yang tak mau bergerak.

"Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku Yuu. Aku juga pernah melakukan ini pada seseorang"

"Aku tidak peduli, memangnya seseorang itu siapa?" sekarang ia lebih tenang. Pasrah akan semua alasan Hima untuk tetap hangat.

"Seseorang yang kutunggu sekarang"

"Maksudmu aku?" Ucap wanita Yuu itu sambil melirik tajam. Dan Hima hanya menggeleng malas, masih membenamkan wajahnya di antara leher dan bahu sahabatnya

Bersamaan setelahnya, sebuah syal hangat berwarna merah melingkari leher Yuu dan Hima secara bergantian hingga hampir seluruh kepala wanita donat itu terbenam.

Perempuan bersurai raven panjang dengan mantel kulit memutar balikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang berbaik hati melingkarkan kehangatan pada dirinya dan wanita yang sudah dianggapnya saudara.

Di sana ia menemukan seorang pria kopi dan dua orang lelaki dan perempuan yang sama sama memakai mantel bulu memandang ramah kepadanya. Ia menduga kalau pria berwajah oval itu yang melingkarkan syal hangat kepadanya karena jarak mereka yang tak terpaut jauh.

Melihat senyuman manis pria itu, dan tingkahnya yang tak di sengaja, membuat dadanya berdegub tak karuan. Entah apa itu, tapi ia yakin sesuatu itu yang sudah di carinya sedari lama

"Nah, semuanya sudah lengkap. Ayo pergi"

"Tunggu, siapa dia Hima chan? Dia bukan dari agensi" wanita dengan sepantaran Hima melangkah maju, memandang heran keduanya baik Yuu dan Hima sendiri.

Perempuan pink itu menyingkirkan syal yang menutupi mulutnya dan memeluk Yuu hingga wanita itu terasa tercekik.

"Dia limosin pribadiku. Jadi Dazai sensei gak perlu menggendongku lagi, hehehe"

Naomi dan Atsushi menghela nafas mereka bersamaan, dan pria kopi yang sedari tadi terdiam membiarkan mereka bercengkrama. Menyadari ada yang berbeda dari seharusnya, Hima menegur duluan dua anak muda itu.

"Dimana Tanizaki? Tumben Naomi chan bisa ditinggal..." nada suaranya begitu menggoda menyebabkan wanita bersyal ungu itu tertegun, lalu tertawa garing.

"Ia sedang bersama Ranpo san. Menangani kasus lain"

"Oh..." Himawari hanya beroh ria menjawab seadanya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang ditulisnya beberapa saat sebelum keluar menemui Yuu dan memberinya pada Dazai. Pria itu memandang kertas kuning kecil itu sejenak lalu melihat wanita penyebab itu.

"Ternyata trik yang Dazai sensei katakan saat itu sangat menyenangkan dan membuatku candu. Atsushi bilang ia akan melakukannya lain kali bersamaku lagi..."

"Eh? Tapi..."

"...apalagi saat itu ia bersemangat akan melakukannya bersama Dazai sensei juga. Benarkan, Atsushi kun?"

"...hm, baiklah.." kalah dalam debat, Atsushi memutuskan untuk mengalah dan mengiyakan semua pertanyaan wanita pink itu. Sementara wajah Dazai yang tampak berbinar mengikuti alur wajah Himawari yang bersemangat.

Dan entah kenapa, saat sedari tadi Dazai berada disini memasangkan syal hangat pada Yuu dan Hima, wanita bersurai raven panjang itu terdiam kehabisan kata kata di sertai rona merah padam setiap kali mencuri pandang dengan Dazai. Ada apa ini, apakah Hisayuki Toriumi jatuh cinta pada pria yang baru di kenalnya lewat tatapan itu? Hahaha, that's not funny guys.

"Kau tak ingin menyelesaikan misi?" Semua orang langsung berpandangan pada Dazai termasuk Hima yang masih bersembunyi di dalam syal.

"Tidak, kasus itu terlalu mudah. Selama aku menuruni tangga untuk kemari aku membacanya dan mendapat solusinya, lalu menulis semuanya dikertas itu. Dazai sensei juga sudah tau bukan penyelesaian kasus ini? Juga, Dazai sensei tidak lupa dengan Rats in the House of the Dead kan?"

Pria jakung itu tersenyum masam. Satu sudut bibirnya terangkat memamerkan senyuman remeh.

"Tapi Hima chan, kau harus ikut dengan kami" sambung Naomi

"Pertunjukan kembang apikah? Akhir tahun?" Hima memotong perkataan Dazai dengan spontannya membuat ketiga orang di depannya tersenyum kecil. Perlahan Atsushi mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Pasti membosankan..."

"Masaoka Shiki, 34 tahun. Manejer perusahaan pakaian ternama Kyoto yang di pindah tugaskan ke Yokohama 2 bulan lalu. Lalu mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri dengan terjun dari lantai 77 sebuah gedung pencakar langit ditengah kota Yokohama. Untuk sementara penyebab kematian belum diketahui"

Atsushi membaca semua yang ada di dalam file arsip yang diberikan kepolisian setempat beberapa saat lalu sesampainya mereka menginjakkan kaki di tempat kejadian secara langsung. Di lantai dasar gedung yang menjulang tinggi itu, terdapat beberapa halangan garis poisi dan sebuah mantel biru yang menutupi sebagian besar darah juga mayat di bawahya.

Naomi yang penasaran dan bosan berada di tempatnya terus menerus memutuskan untuk berkeliling sejenak dan mendongak ke atas menemui atap tinggi hingga ke atas sekali. Kalian tau, seperti ada bolongan di masing masing lantai yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan lainnya.

Jika dilihat dari posisinya dan keadaannya, itu memang murni bunuh diri dengan menjatuhkan diri dari atas sana, menemui ubin keras yang menghancurkan wajahnya. Tapi yang menjadi keganjilan disini, kenapa hanya wajahnya yang hancur bahkan sampai tak teridentifikasi sedangkan tubuhnya hanya luka ringan? Mungkin karna terlalu sulit, dua jantung Agensi, Edogawa Himawari dan Dazai Osamu dikerahkan.

"Um Dazai san, kepala polisi meminta kita untuk menyelidiki tempat dimana korban menjatuhkan dirinya. Apa kita kesana?" Ucap Atsushi kemudian. Dazai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menggendong Himawari di punggungnya yang tak sengaja meminjam bahunya lalu tertidur. Ia mendekati lift disusul bersama yang lain.

"Tentu, aku akan mengantarnya" ucap Dazai sambil berlalu melewati pria Nakajima itu. Tubuh pria macan itu berbalik, menatap diam kedua punggung manusia yang membuatnya heran.

Beberapa detik setelah itu, semuanya yang terlibat dalam kasus sore ini keluar dari kotak lift itu dan berjalan memasuki salah suatu ruang kerja di pandu oleh seorang pelayanan maid. Sebelum benar benar di kacau dengan Dazai, Atsushi langsung menyuruhnya pergi sebelum peia seniornya itu melakukan apa apa nanti.

Para maid teman, kalian pasti tau Dazai itu suka banget menggoda cewek maid, mungkin semua wanita.

Sampai di tempat kejadian yang diduga tempat Masaoka Shiki mengakhiri hidupnya, Dazai mendekati pagar kaca yang sudah sangat rusak, bahkan serusaknya itu tidak dapat terlihat seperti pagar kaca. Atsushi yang memegang arsip mendekati seniornya dan menunduk kebawah. Memang benar, sangat benar jika ia turun dari sini ia pasti akan mati.

"Tidak Atsushi kun, dia tidak mati" pria kopi itu tiba tiba mengeluarkan suaranya dan membuat Atsushi menoleh heran. Dazai barusan membaca pikirannya?

Lalu Dazai Osamu menoleh memberi Atsushi senyumannya, "coba lihat kertas yang diberi Himawari. Saya yakin itulah solusi yang tepat untuk kasus ini"

Pria bersurai susu itu menoleh sejenak kebelakang melihat wanita pink yang menjadi pusat pemecahan masalah tengah tertidur di sofa sehabis Dazai membawanya keatas tadi. Di depannya terbentang sofa lain yang diisi dengan Hisayuki yang sibuk menatap seseorang. Naomi, ia sedang membuat coklat hangat tak jauh dari sofa.

"Ba, baik" Atsushi menuruti. Ia membuka beberapa kotak arsip dan menemukan secarik kertas yang tadi di berikan pada Dazai oleh Hima sesaat sebelum berangkat.

Hanya kasus yang terencana. Itulah isi dari kertas kecil yang di tepat di tengahnya terdapat tulisan bertinta merah tebal.

 **Terimakasih untuk dukungannya dan waktunya untuk mampir di FanfiDazai ini.** **すべてを読んでくれてありがとう** **Subete o yonde kurete arigatō** **(Terimakasih sudah membaca semuanya)**


	11. chapter 11

Hanya kasus yang terencana. Itulah isi dari kertas kecil yang di tepat di tengahnya terdapat tulisan bertinta merah tebal.

"Apa ini, Dazai san?" Pemuda itu sungguh heran, keringat penasaran jatuh mengalir dengan mudahnya. Tapi pria lainnya hanya tersenyum berdehem membuah wajahnya pada ubin lantai yang penuh pecahan kaca.

"Itulah. Kau sudah membacanya bukan?"

"Tapi aku tak mengerti maksudnya..."

"Wajar..." Dazai bergerak berjalan melewati Atsuhi sambil menepuk kasar bahu berbalut kemeja putih itu. Lelaki harimau itu berbalik, menemui dark hazel kepunyaan seniornya.

"Saya juga tak tau. Kunci permasalahannya ada pada wanita yang enakkan tiduran disana" Dazai menunjuk, dan Atsuhi mengekor di belakangnya melihat wanita pink yang tidur penuh berantakan. Mantel kuning yang Dazai balut ke tubuhnya bahkan beberapa kali terjatuh karna tidurnya yang terlalu anggun.

Wanita itu membuka mata emeraldnya dan melirik kedepan tepat ke sahabatnya yang sedang bersantai meminum coklat panas yang tadi dibuat Naomi. Yuu menoleh memandang Hima yang lemas berusaha untuk duduk.

"Kulihat sindrom tidurmu muncul lagi ya?" Ucapnya datar. Ia tetap melanjutkan tenggakan coklat panasnya secara anggun, mengabaikan perempuan lainnya yang melihatnya aneh.

"Mungkin. Ada apa denganmu Yuu? Kau tampak sedikit berbeda hari ini" Hima mengacungkan suaranya, mengambil air putih yang disodorkan Naomi dengan senyuman ramahnya.

Seketika perempuan raven itu terlonjak, hampir tersedak. Kedua wanita lainnya menyadari dan reflek melirik. Di wajahnya itu, yang berusaha ia tutupi dengan tangannya berbalut mantel, rona merah pekat terlihat jelas.

Naomi dan adik Edogawa menatap bertukar pandang, lalu tersenyum seringai bersamaan. Tau apa yang dipikirkan Naomi, Hima kembali mendahulukan suaranya.

"Siapa Hisayuki Toriumi? Siapa dia, lelaki yang sedang kau cintai?" Tubuhnya bersandar, memilih sandaran empuk sofa menjadi alasan semangatnya untuk terus menggoda. Naomi juga, ia diam meminum coklat panasnya walaupun cengiran khas itu masih belum pudar.

Yuu menoleh sejenak, lalu menunjuk salah satu pemuda yang sedang bermain dengan salah satunya mencoba terjun dari lantai tinggi ini. Tunjukan jarinya mengarah trench coat coklat dan surai kopi bergelombang pemuda itu,

"Dia. Pemuda yang kau panggil Dazai sensei"

Keduanya terbungkam. Baik Hima dan Naomi terdiam. Bukan karena atah tunjukannya yang gak tepat atau mata mereka yang salah menilai,

Tapi pria itu Dazai Osamu lho! Pria dengan hobby bunuh diri dan segala keanehan tingkah lakunya. Bahkan sekarang ia sedang mecoba mendorong Atsuhi untuk jatuh dari pagar kaca tebal itu.

Tak berapa lama, Naomi tergelak dan tertawa lepas. Diikuti tatapan tak berubah Himawari dan perubahan ekspresi wanita yang berbicara blak blakkan itu.

"Hahahaha... sudah banyak wanita yang berkata seperti itu. Dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang dianggap serius oleh Dazai. Masa, baru pertama kali pertemuan, kau bisa jatuh cinta dengan pemuda itu"

Hampir Hisayuki membuka suaranya, Hima memotongnya dan mendobrak gerbang seketika

"Tapi dia serius denganku, Naomi chan! Dia bilang dia sudah menemukan reason livingnya dan akan menikahiku kelak"

Kini keduanya sweetdrop. Lebih terguncang atas pernyataan Himawari ketimbang statement cinta oleh Hisayuki.

Posisi Hima yang tegang sambil menghentak meja dan kedua wanita lainnya yang beradu siapa paling jauh, dia yang menang. Takut akan perlakuan detektif kedua setelah Ranpo itu.

Kedua pria itu juga menoleh, tapi tak mau ambil suara. Mereka tau jika ikut campur urusan wanita, maka taruhannya ialah kepala. Kepala yang berbakpao.

Hisayuki tercekat. Tak mampu berkata kata. Barusan ia berbunga karena berhasil menyampaikan perasaannya walaupun sekedar pada teman dan teman itulah yang membalas perkataannya lebih kejam ketimbang satu ton cabai.

Tapi bagaimanapun, Sakin maunya Hima sama Dazai, gak mau sama Hisayuki!

AkatsukiYukino : back to story, Sakin chann :v

Oke, /slaapp

"Tapi Hima..."

"Hei, para gadis!" Semuanya menoleh, kecuali Himawari yang terdiam tetap pada posisi. Dazai memanggil ketiga perempuan itu dan secara tak langsung membuat Hisayuki merona. Dazai hanya mengabaikan seakan tak terjadi apa apa.

Atsushi yang dibelakangnya kemudian mengeluarkan arsip yang baru diterimanya dari salah satu orang berjas beberapa detik lalu, dan menunjukannya jelas. Hima menoleh tak rela.

"Apa itu Atsushi san?" Tanya Naomi

"Laporan tentang Masaoka Shiki yang ditahan penjara federal di Chicago, Amerika Serikat"

Naomi dan Hisayuki membelalak. Sama halnya seperti Atsushi saat pertama kali mendengar berita ini. Naomi tak dapat berbicara padahal ia begitu penasaran bagaimana orang yang sudah mati bisa di tahan di penjara, luar negri pula.

Hima menghela nafas berat dan berdiri menepuk nepuk pakaiannya. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati pemuda dengan mantel coklat karamel itu.

"Sudah di beritahu dengan operasi black ops?"

Dazai mengangguk, "Port Mafia juga telah berbicara kalau mereka tidak ikut andil sampai sejauh itu"

"Rumah sakit itu? Apa CEO perusahaan sudah di tangkap?"

Kini Atsushi yang maju selangkah, dengan mantap ia menjawab, "sudah Hima san. Palu dan senjata tumpul yang digunakan pelaku juga telah ditemukan. Mereka membawanya di lantai bawah"

"Begitu..."

Hima menyeringai, dengan tangan kanan yang digunakannya berpose layaknya Sherlock Holmes memecahkan kasus, ia menatap Osamu yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Tak mau kalah dan mengerti apa yang di maksudkan, Dazai Osamu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Satu sudut bibirnya terangkat.

Disaat saat semua orang sedang terheran heran dengan kasus ini, dua otak agensi ini hanya terdiam tak tampak seperti berpikir, sibuk memamerkan senyuman seringainya.

Apalagi Hisayuki dengan patah hatinya.

"Mau melakukan apa yang ia lakukan?

"Tentu. Asalkan Dazai sensei bisa menangkapku nanti"

Sisanya hanya terheran, tapi ekspresi itu langsung berubah kala Hima berlari menuju pagar kaca dimana Shiki mengakhiri hidupnya disusul Dazai yang berlari di belakangnya.

Jika Atsushi bisa menghentikan kecelakaan pada kursi kantor tadi pagi, maka ia tak bisa menghentikan laju larian kedua senior nya yang bahkan sudah tak nampak begitu ia berbalik.

"Kyaaa!! Rupanya begini rasanya jatuh...!!" Hima memekik keras, jatuh dari atas lantai tadi dan terus kebawah ditarik gravitasi. Dan Dazai yang tak jauh di belakangnya. Ia menangkap mantel kuning Hima yang terbang kepadanya.

"Tutup mulutmu sebelum kau kemasukan lala..-brlrlrpp" serangga langsung datang menyerang mulutnya Dazai begitu ia memberikan kalimat perhatian yang seharusnya ditujukan untuknya. Masih sibuk dengan urusannya, Hima berusaha membalikan tubuhnya dengan ekspresi ceria yang belum pernah ia tunjukan.

"Dazai sensei... kenapa kita lama menyentuh tanah..!!??" Jika suara lembut bagai bisikan, jadi perempuan yang sudah memasuki lantai ke 23 itu memekik memeringati Dazai yang masih berusaha mengeluarkan lalat dimulutnya.

"Phew... kemari Hima, akan ku tangkap kau" Dazai mencondongkan tubuhnya, berusaha menekan gravitasi untuk lebih dekat dengan wanita itu dan memeluknya. Memindahkan tubuhnya yang besar di paling bawah dan Hima di atasnya. Tentu saja dengan lalat yang sudah dibunuhnya.

Hima yang sedang terpeluk oleh Dazai membalas pelukanya dan mengait lengannya pada leher senseinya. Wajah mereka begitu dekat, sayang mata mereka tak bisa terbuka karena angin yang terlalu kencang. Tapi, Hima berusaha menunjukan kegembiraannya dengan senyuman lebar itu.

"Sangat menyenangkan! Jika tau jatuh seperti ini adalah hal menyenangkan, akan kulakukan setiap hari sebagai pengganti sarapanku"

Pria itu tertawa, tak menyadari kalau sudah berada di level 4 dan

Bump, jatuh di..

Trampoline. Tubuh mereka berdua langsung terpisah dan balik terbang ke atas sebentar lalu ditarik gravitasi kembali. Hima langsung terbaring begitu juga Dazai yang di sampingnya. Keduanya tertawa, membentangkan tangannya menarik nafas kuat kuat.

"Yang tadi itu... sangat menyenangkan ya... mau coba kapan kapan?" Ucap Dazai ditengah tengah helaan nafasnya. Himawari menoleh kedua sudut bibirnya merekah membentuk bulan sabit lebar.

"Jangan kapan kapan, seusai kasus ini selesai saja, hehehe" keduanya tertawa kembali, tak menyadari kalau ketiga temannya yang tadi mengkhawatirkan sudah di pinggir bulatan besar itu. Atsushi masuk ke dalam menarik Dazai dan Hima keluar. Mereka keluar dan menepuk bajunya membersihkan dari debu.

"Kurasa trampolinenya kurang besar Dazai sensei. Dapat darimana?"

Dazai menoleh merespon perkataan Hima dengan bulatan pink di pipi, "memeras Chuuya"

Mendengar itu, Hima membulatkan bibirnya. Ia pasti berpikir 'aku akan mencobanya nanti'.

"Kalian berdua membuat kami kahwatir saja. Bagaimana kalau tidak ada trampoline ini disini?! Bagaimana jika..."

"Jangan kahwatir, Hisayuki san. Saya sudah menyiapkan semua ini seminggu yang lalu. Termasuk Hima juga, dia punya rencana yang hebat" pria kopi itu tersenyum mengarahkan kedua jari telunjuknya menyentuh kedua pipi. Alhasil, wanita berpanggilan nickname itu memerah.

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan tadi? Jangan bilang itu semua untuk bersenang senang" Naomi membuka suaranya, menginterupsi kedua pasangan murid dan sensei yang sibuk dengan senyuman bodohnya.

Hima tak merespon selain menunjuk ke atas, tempat tadi ia bersama senseinya melakukan aksi yang gila. Naomi ikutan melihat.

"Naomi chan lihat jaring itu? Tampak sudah rusak dan hancur kan?"

Naomi menyipit. Jika dilihat dengan seksama pasti akan terlihat sisa sisa jaring di pagar kaca lantai 55 66 dan 33. Jaring itu berwarna putih jadi siapapun tak akan melihatnya jika tak benar benar di teliti.

"Tampaknya itu hancur karena kalian berdua" Atsushi membalas, dan langsung di beri jari telunjuk yang Dazai yang jatuh ke kanan dan kiri, tanda, bukan.

"Jika begitu, berarti kami tak akan jatuh di trampoline ini kan? Kami akan jatuh di atas jaring sana, yang menahan berat saya dan Hima"

Ketiga lainnya menoleh serempak pada Dazai dengan wajah mencurigakan. Hima berkacak pinggang tetap tersenyum

"Itu berarti... Masaoka Shiki yang jatuh dari sana itu seharusnya tidak mati, tapi... bagaimana ia bisa jatuh kemari jika jaring itu dapat menahan tubuhnya?" Atsushi menyela, maju selangkah

"Shusi kun tidak mengerti? Bagaimana seseorang yang jatuh kebawah dari lantai 77 bisa tetap utuh dan hanya wajahnya saja yang hancur? Dia di timpa palu dan senjata tajam, Shusi kun" jawab Hima, sama sama mengacungkan jari telunjuk sama seperti senseinya. Atsushi terdiam, dan membulat merespon.

"Karena itulah palu dan beberapa senjata tumpul di temukan tak jauh dari tempat kejadian. Tapi untuk apa dia melakukannya? Bukankah jika untuk membunuh dia bisa mati dengan jatuh dari ketinggian itu?"

"Dia bukan hanya menargetkan membunuh Atsushi kun, tapi menyamarkan. Masaoka Shiki yang sebenarnya membunuh Kyoshi Takahama agar identitasnya dapat di lumpuhkan dan mafia tak lagi mengincarnya. Lalu, Masaoka pergi dari Yokohama dan lari karena tugasnya telah usai" balas Hima kembali. Atsushi berdehem masih belum mengerti.

"Tapi Hima chan, tadi kau bilang Masaoka Shiki membunuh Kyoshi Takahama, siapa dia? Lagi pula kenapa mafia.."

"Ini, bacalah..."

Tanpa ingin menjelaskan lebih banyak, Hima mengeluarkan beberapa helai kertas lain dari dalam kocek hoodienya bersama permen batang rasa vanila. Ia menyerahkan pada Naomi dan permennya pada Dazai di sebelahnya. Meminta di bukain.

Atsushi dan Hisayuki mendekat, ingin membaca kertas yang ada pada gadis bersurai panjang itu.

"Masaoka Shiki lari dari perusahaan beberapa bulan lalu, dan menyuruh muridnya Kyoshi Takahama untuk menggantikan dirinya di Kyoto dengan mengganti juga wajahnya" mereka bertiga saling pandang. Dan kembali membaca secarik kertas itu.

Dazai dan Hima sibuk bertengkar. Gegara pria coklat yang berhasil membuka bungkus permen langsung mengemutnya di dalam mulut. Hima marah, bagaimanapun ia hanya minta untuk dibukain. Dazai mengalah atau lebih tepatnya sengaja memasukan permen vanila itu kedalam mulut Himawari dan berhasil membuatnya diam. Tanpa rona, jika Hima tau itu ciuman tak langsung ia pasti akan membunuh Dazai di tempat. Lain lagi dengan Dazai, ia terkikik geli dan berhasil membuat Hisayuki merona.

Jika Hisayuki tahu kalau tadi Dazai tertawa gara gara kepolosan Edogawa itu, apa yang akan dilakukannya kira kira ya?

"Surat resmi Port Mafia? Pemburuan kepala Masaoka Shiki yang berharga 200.000¥...WAW! Karena suruhan dari CEO perusahaan yang sudah tau kalau Shiki mengambil setengah kekayaan perusahaan dan membawa pergi, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil jasa Port Mafia lalu memburu nyawa Masaoka Shiki yang sebenarnya"

Mereka bertiga menggeleng mengerti sekarang.

"Tapi kenapa Masaoka Shiki membunuh muridnya sendiri, Kyoshi Takahama, Hima chan?" Naomi membuka suaranya, Hima mendelik. Lalu melepaskan permen yang ada di mulutnya

"Ehmm, karena itu adalah kasus yang terencana Naomi chan. Karna ingin lepas dari incaran Port Mafia dan pergi ke bos sebenarnya, ia menyuruh muridnya sendiri untuk menggantikannya, seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Kala tau CEO perusahaan mengambil jasa Port Mafia untuk membunuh gurunya, Kyoshi pergi ke Yokohama untuk menemui Masaoka"

"Dan sesampainya di Yokohama, Shiki membunuh Kyoshi, muridnya sendiri untuk memalsukan identitasnya. Heh, padahal muridnya hanya ingin memeringati malah dibunuh oleh gurunya sendiri. Ironi" potong Dazai, ia membuat wajah sedih yang konyol sekarang.

"Maka dari itu ia menghancurkan wajahnya dan mendorong Kyoshi dari lantai tempat Shiki berkerja agar terlihat seperti bunuh diri. Dan saat ia tau muridnya itu tak segera menyentuh tanah, malah jatuh di jaring transparan itu, Shiki menambahkan berat pada wajah Kyoshi untuk membuatnya jatuh dan alhasil ia mati saat menyentuh tanah. Dan barang bukti berupa senjata tumpul dan kursi kantor dapat ditemukan tak jauh dari ia jatuh" Hima melanjutkan, kembali mengemut permennya itu. Semuanya kembali mengangguk sebelum Hisayuki mengangkat suaranya

"Jadi, kalian berdua yang memasang jaring tebal itu?" baik Dazai maupun Hima tersenyum, mengangguk. Melihatnya, Hisayuki menganga tak percaya, karena ia tak pernah melihat kepintaran seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan Atsushi juga Naomi hanya tersenyum masam. Bagi mereka hal begitu ialah hal yang sangat sering terjadi di agensi.

"Baiklah, tugas kita disini telah usai. Ayo kita pulang ke agensi dan makan nabe banyak banyak!" Hima memekik mencairkan susana dengan tangan kanan terangkat disusul Dazai bersama sifat semangatnya.

Mereka akhirnya meminta izin untuk pergi pada kepala detektif yang bertugas, lalu pergi setelah detektif itu mengucapkan terimakasih dan kasus ditutup.

Ditengah perjalanan menuju pulang, Hisayuki sedari tadi cemberut cemburu karena melihat Hima yang sudah tepar tidur di bahu Dazai. Bukan lagi di punggungnya, perempuan Edogawa itu mengaitkan kedua tangannya pada leher jenjang Dazai dan membiarkan punggung juga kakinya di topang oleh senseinya. Karena saking lelapnya, permen yang diemut Hima terjatuh di mantel Dazai, pemuda itu berbalik meminta tolong Naomi untuk membantunya memasukan permen kedalam mulutnya.

Kenapa harus Naomi? Agar bisa menggoda perempuan lain tujuannya, thehee. Dari mulut Hima sekarang permen kecil itu kembali mengemut berdiam di decakan mulut Dazai Osamu. Dengan wajah gilanya, ia berdehem lagi bunuh diri dalam senyap. Dan lagi lagi Atsushi menegurnya,

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan Dazai san"

Ekspresi Dazai berubah, "silahkan, Atsushi kun"

"Siapa yang dimaksud 'bos sebenarnya' saat Hima san menjelaskan tadi?"

Mereka berhenti berjalan, dua wanita yang berada di depan mereka terus saja berjalan, keasyikan bercengkarama satu sama lain.

Atsushi menganga heran, menanti jawaban Dazai yang berubah 180. Wajahnya serius, seperti tak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Hima yang diduga tertidur di leher Dazai ternyata membuka matanya sedikit, sudah siap dengan Dazai yang akan mengatakan sebenarnya, musuh besar yang sebenarnya.

"Iblis*"

Iblis= Fyodor Dostoevsky

Terimakasih untuk dukungannya dan waktunya untuk mampir di FanfiDazai ini.

すべてを読んでくれてありがとう

Subete o yonde kurete arigatō

(Terimakasih sudah membaca semuanya)


	12. chapter 12

.

"Syal?"

"Ada"

"Mantel cadangan?"

"Siap!"

"Hoodie neko?"

"Ad... Ranpo nii?! Hima akan menggunakan hoodie oranye biasa, gak sampai neko begitu"

Pria bermantel merah valvet itu tertawa pelan, terkikik sedikit meringkuk disela sela kencannya dengan psp di tangannya. Hima mengembuskan nafasnya kesal, ia berlari kecil menuju kamar Ranpo dan mengambil syal merah panjang di balik pintu.

Setelah ia keluar, menutup pintu, Ranpo yang sudah berada di dapur dengan lelehan coklat di sekitar pipinya. Ia tertarik dengan Hima yang berjalan ke wastafel di sampingnya. Sendok coklat ia lepaskan dari mulutnya, mengundang decakan yang membuat adiknya menoleh.

"Heh!! Itukan coklat yang Hima buat untuk hibernasi tahun baru nanti! Ranpo nii kenapa dimakan?!" Keran air tertutup, kini kedua tangan itu bersih dari sisa permen yang menyelimuti. Seraya itu, ia memekik tak rela di balas tatapan datar kakak kurang ajarnya.

"Habis Hima naruhnya dikulkas"

"Dimana lagi kalau bukan dikulkas, Ranpo nii daisuki"

Ranpo menoleh, berhenti mengemut sendok yan beku coklat itu, "apa?"

"Ranpo nii" Hima memutar bola matanya, malas.

"Bukan, Hima tadi menyebutku apa? Embel embel apa itu?"

"...daisuki"

Cup

Ranpo, kakaknya itu mencium pipi tanpa halangan adiknya. Hima membisu, tapi ia berusaha tetap tenang agar rona merah di pipinya tak bertambah banyak. Pria itu melepaskan ciumannya dan bergantian memeluk adiknya mesra...

"Aku juga suka dengan Hima chann...!"

Hima semakin membisu, tubuh Ranpo yang berbau coklat dan maskulin tercium membuat hidungnya mengeluarkan setitik cairan merah. Ia menyadarinya dan cepat cepat menyudahi acara unfaedah ini.

"A, aku juga... H, Hi Hima mau ke toilet dulu, mau pee" Ranpo melepaskan dengan enggan dan membiarkan gadis berusia 22 tahun itu lari mendekati pintu dan menutupnya.

Hima panik, ia berkaca di cermin toilet dengan darah yang mengucur dari kedua hidungnya. Keran di nyalakan, ia membasuh sampai bersih, dan kembali deg degan kala menyadari sesuatu, kembali memandangi cermin.

"Kenapa dengan Ranpo nii aku merona seperti ini, tapi dengan Dazai sensei,..."

Perempuan itu memegangi dadanya tempat rasa berdegub itu muncul berulang kali membuatnya semakin tak tenang

"Apa mungkin aku menyukai Dazai sensei? Ah tidak mungkin, dia hanya senseiku, tak lebih"

"Hima!!"

Perempuan itu terlonjak, buru buru membersihkan sisa air yang juga sisa cap coklat di pipinya, untuk yang ini, kalian bisa menganggapnya sebagai perlakuan Tanizaki bersaudara yang di versi kan Edogawa bersaudara_-

Ia membuka pintu dan mengambil syal merah yang sebelumnya ia rebahkan dari debu tadi. Berlari ke pintu depan dengan penampilan siap.

Disana dua orang lelaki menatapnya, dengan salah satunya melambai senang. Dan Ranpo yang menyambut Hima.

"Sudah siap?"

Tidak dibalas oleh Hima, tapi Ranpo menepuk pundak pria di sampingnya yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Hei, sempat kau melakukan hal itu kembali ke imouto ku Hima, akan dipastikan kau akan kunikahi dengan my imouto"

Tunggu dulu, benar Ranpo Edogawa mengatakannya barusan? Itu berarti, restu dari kakak kandung sudah didapatkan... dan, itu artinya...

"Ranpo nii, nikah mulu. Tenang saja, Dazai sensei akan menikahiku nanti, ia sudah berjanji" Hima memandang Dazai dengan senyuman lebar, dan Ranpo yang melongo tak percaya

"Kapan?"

"Sudah jelaskan, brothergoals hanya untuk Tanizaki bersaudara..." Dazai yang siap dengan pakaian biasanya merangkul Hima di pelukan dan membuat lainnya membisu, "...saya mengatakannya sebelum saya melakukan tindakan pertama"

Ranpo merona, lelaki itu juga memunculkan ekspresi sama dengan Dazai yang mengatakan itu sambil membentuk mulutnya hingga segitiga aneh. Berbeda dengan dua orang itu, Hima hanya terdiam, membiarkan dirinya yang masih belum mengenal situasi dalam pelukan hangat Dazai sensei, padahal sedang kuat kuatnya dingin sekarang.

"Ah, Dazai bakka! Setidaknya beritahu aku duluan... aku kan kakaknya..-"

"-...dan kakak ipar saya"

Pria dengan marga Dazai itu memotong perkataan lelaki lainnya yang terdiam hingga efek putih garis garis terhidang di belakangnya. Sementara Dazai Osamu tak mengubah ekspresinya, membuat Hima yang penasaran menjadi makin penasaran.

Untuk mencairkan suasana yang sangat akward itu, Hima melepaskan pelukan ringan itu dan mengenakan syal yang di tentengnya tadi, perempuan itu berdiri di tengah tengah mereka berdua dan memegang salah satu tangan beku itu.

"Jan...ken...pon!"

Batu x batu.

Hima mendecih, dia mendongak sekali lagi melihat kedua orang yang tangannya ia gunakan untuk berunding itu. Membisu dalam keheningan yang Dazai cipta barusan membuat yang aktif sekarang hanyalah sang putri Edogawa ini.

Iapun tersenyum, kembali melanjutkan permainannya dan menggerakkan kedua tangan itu menghentak agar bisa membentuk simbol suit.

"Sekali lagi, Jankenpon!"

Batu x kertas.

"He, Ranpo nii menang" Hima meletakkan kasar kedua tangan itu, dan berjalan kebelakang pria yang merupakan kakaknya itu. Memanjat punggungnya dan bertengger di sana, sampai keduanya tersadar dan Ranpo kaget melihat Hima yang senyum senyum di lehernya.

Membuat Dazai cemburu dengan bibir mengerucut

Huh...

Yokohama,

Taman bunga dan taman wahana,

"Yoo, Yosano san!"

Ranpo melambai ringan, menggiring senyumnya ke arah beberapa orang di depannya. Duduk diaatas karpet di bawah hujanan salju rintik. Di atasnya, ada sepayung besar yang biasanya digunakan di pantai, tapi ini berbeda. Luasnya sama seperti luas setengah lapangan sepak bola. Mampu meneduhi sekitar 7/10 penduduk Yokohama.

Ranpo berjalan mendekati mereka dan duduk pelan diatas karpet dengan corak bergaris, berusaha agar tak membangunkan adiknya yang sudah terbaring di bantu dengan Dazai.

Di atas paha Atsushi, kepala Hima bertengger anyem di sana. Ia juga mengemut ibu jarinya dan mengulet pelan saat bocah harimau itu begerak lalu berhasil di hadiah jentikan dahi oleh Naomi.

Beberapa menit lagi, acara kembang api besar besaran dan tahun baru akan segera datang. Sachou, Edogawa bersaudara, Tanizaki bersaudara, tiga orang wanita agensi Yosano Naomi dan Kyoka, berkumpul dimana hampir seluruh penduduk Yokohama menikmati dinginya angin malam. Tanah lapang besar yang diteduhi oleh payung transparan yang setimpal dengan jajaran karpet dibawahnya.

Dan sebagai hadiah, juga undangan dari wanita donat itu, Hisayuki Toriumi juga ikutan bergabung. Ia duduk di samping Hima sambil sesekali mencuri pandang dengan Dazai yang tak jauh darinya, sedang menggoda Kunikida lewat ponselnya itu.

Jika kalian bertanya kemana sisa anggota agensi yang lain, maka mereka akan menjawab,

Kenji sedang menyiapkan diner berupa daging sapi bersama Haruno sebagai koki malam itu, dan si megane yang sibuk mengetik di kantor, ia berbalas sms dengan Dazai kalau beberapa menit lagi pekerjaannya akan selesai dan segera datang, bersama Kenji.

Beberapa saat kemudian, di tengah lautan manusia, di bawah teduhan payung yang menampung rintikan salju, base dua dari kiri dan 3 dari depan terjadi kehebohan yang membuat semua pasang mata di dekatnya menaruh perhatian padanya.

"YAME!! DONATNYA MANA?!!

"MEMANGNYA HANYA HIMA DISINI YANG PEDULI?! BBQ-NYA SAJA BELUM SAMPAI! HIMA JAHAT!"

"Ah~ Naomi hanya ingin bersama Oni san~~"

"Shinju, wo wo wo, shinju~~"

"Tofuu, nyam, tofuu~~"

"Are, Atsushi... kakimu terlalu bagus bagi seorang lelaki. Aku bantu untuk mematahkannya boleh?"

"YO, YOSANO SAN...YAMEE!!"

"Ma ma... mereka semua memandangi kita... malu lho Hima"

"APA?!"

Hisayuki membeku, bibirnya membentuk kurva. Mendengar bentakan wanita yang sudah bangun terduduk itu, sahabat seperguruannya yang menggelegar kala ia berusaha untuk memisahkan kedua kakak beradik yang saling beradu mulut tentang diner nanti malam.

Bukan hanya perempuan itu, Dazai yang sedang tiduran memasangi headset di kepalanya dan menikmati lagu lucnutnya_-

Junichiro dan Naomi yang sibuk main sendiri (lha?)

Yosano sensei dan Atsushi yang memcoba hal baru. Tidak bagi Atsushi yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Kyouka yang asik makan tofu diam diam, di pojok karpet.

Hisayuki yang menengahi dua saudara itu, dan Sachou yang terdiam, membiarkan para anak buahnya menikmati malam, sementara ia dengan tenang menyesap teh ochanya.

Para pengunjung yang sebagian besar ialah keluarga dan pasangan, semuanya memandangi pemandagan langka di tengah tengah mereka. Mereka semua pada berpikir, 'jarang sekali melihat anggota Agensi yang terkenal itu memenuhi undangan datang berramai ke acara di penghujung tahun, dan bercengkerama tak biasa seperti ini'.

Sekarang mereka semua tau, bahwa heboh dan anehnya Agensi yang begitu banyak berjasa bagi kota pelabuhan ini. Dari caranya menghentikan mafia, sampai mengajukan detente* bersama musuhnya, juga menghalau Guild yang mencoba menginvasi, menjatuhkan paus besar di tengah kota penuh lampu ini.

Bahkan, sepasang suami istri lansia yang berada tepat di samping Dazai berbaring, sempat menjauh ketakutan kala pria kopi itu melantunkan lagu kesehariannya. Untunglah tak sampai memanggil pihak berwanang, seorang dari Agensi memakai kacamata datang meminta maaf dan memaklumi tingkah partner kerjanya itu.

Dibelakangnya seorang wanita dan bocah desa yang membawa kontainer besar...

Ya, KONTAINER...

Kenji membawa barang besar itu di tangan kanannya dan di sebelah kirinya membawa payung juga tas hitam besar yang sebelumnya dipesan oleh Yosano sensei.

Beberapa orang, bukan, semua orang di sana menganga heran dan berdecak kagum saat melihat anak kecil seperti Kenji, anggota Agensi itu membawa berat ratusan kwintal dengan satu tangannya...

Impossible...

"Heheh, habis aku sedang lapar..." ia mengatakan itu kepada wanita muda di sampingnya dan dibalas senyuman kikuk kala Haruno menyadari mereka akan viral sebentar lagi.

"Berapa menit lagi?" Pria silver ia bertanya dengan tenang, melepaskan aroma hangat kala ia meneguk ocha panasnya.

"Sekitar 5 menit lagi. Sachou, ini teh yang anda pesan tadi. Maaf membuat lama, ternyata Dazai menyembunyikan bahannya di samping pemanas" Kunikida menyerahkan satu termos hangat ocha, sambil membetulkan ujung lengannya yang tergulung keatas sehabis ia puas menghajar Dazai yang sekarang di kerumunin Hima dan Hisayuki sedang terkubur di tanah.

Hima menarik pinggul Dazai di bantu sahabatnya agar pria itu, yang sebagian tubuhnya terbalik, terbenam di tanah hijau agar keluar dan keburu nafasnya habis...

Bukannya Dazai akan marah kalau dua wanita ini menjauhkannya dari maut?

Tak disangka, kepala itu keluar dan tubuh Hima mundur kebelakang, menabrak Tanizaki bersaudara yang sedang memakan daging sapi yang baru dibakar.

Dan sialnya, sepiring daging itu melayang dengan slow motion ( :v ) mengarah ke pemimpin Agensi, lalu jatuh tepat di atas kepalanya, menodai rambut silver itu.

Semuanya yang tadi berteriak langsung terdiam sampai dua orang Edogawa itu menghampiri Fukuzawa dan membersihkan sisa daging panas itu. Sachou hanya diam, ia tau kalau kedua anak asuhnya akan bertindak dan mereka sendiri akan menyesalinya.

"Maaf... Tou san, Hima tak sengaja tadi..." perempuan itu terduduk manis di depan tubuh besar Fukuzawa, dan mengelap dengan kain dingin di sekitar daerah yang kotor. Begitu juga dengan Ranpo.

Mereka semua juga mengaku bersalah dan meminta maaf secara malu, termasuk Dazai yang masih kotor dengan rumput dimana mana. Orang orang di sekitar mereka juga memperhatikan,

Para anggota Agensi itu patuh sekali dengan atasannya, itulah rata rata pikiran mereka.

Akhirnya, dengan beberapa kali menyebut pria berhakama hitam kuning itu dengan sebutan Tou san, Fukuzawa menghela nafas, dan menempatkan tangan kanannya yang besar itu di pucuk rambut pink Hima, ia mendongak.

"Tidak apa apa. Semua orang memang pernah membuat orang lain merasa bersalah" sachou memandangnya, ia tersenyum singkat dan tipis.

Melihatnya Hima hanya tersenyum manis, tidak dengan kakaknya yang langsung meyerbu pria yang juga dianggapnya sebagai ayah itu, dengan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa aku harus bertingkah seperti Hima agar dapat pujianmu?"

Semuanya kembali melihat, kali ini pada detektif Ranpo, detektif terhebat di Agensi ini. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan dengan manjanya menggoda ketua Agensi itu. Heran, mereka semua terheran, sampai akhirnya Dazai membuka suara

"Yare yare... Ranpo san ternyata cemburu dengan adiknya sendiri"

Dan semuanya tertawa. Mereka yang bukan anggota agensi juga tertawa pelan saat tau moment lucu itu terjadi, termasuk Hisayuki.

Kunikida tersenyum berdehem, memandangi jam tangannya dan mulai melihat langit bersalju, tidak lebat, namun rintikkan.

"Minna san, acaranya segera akan dimulai"

Semuanya menoleh pada Kunikida dan tak lama setelah itu, sebuah garis kuning merah meluncur naik ke atas langit dan meledak, mengeluarkan ratusan garis lengkung lainnya yang berwarna warni.

Semuanya yang hadir tak henti hentinya berdecak kagum, dan teriak kegirangan. Tak terkecuali untuk para anggota Agensi.

Naomi menunjuki berbagai hanabi yang naik dan menunjukan pesonanya bersama kakak lelakinya di belakangnya, sachou dan sekretarisnya yang tenang saling tersenyum menikmati pemandangan cantik itu, Atsushi yang mencoba menjelaskan apa itu kembang api dan kecantikannya pada Kyoka yang bersembunyi di balik lengannya, ketakutan karna ini pertama kali ia melihat bunga jumbo bermekaran dilangit Yokohama.

Tapi mungkin terkecuali untuk Dazai, Ranpo, dan Hima. Mereka terus terdiam memandangi kolaborasi unik hanabi disana.

Saking takutnya, Hima mendekati ayahnya, mengeratkan syal di lehernya dan memeluk tubuh Yukichi dengan erat, sehingga lelaki berumur itu terheran heran dibuatnya.

Hisayuki menyadari, ia menyadari kalau Dazai, pria yang duduk di sampingnya mulai menampakan ekspresi aneh dan tak mengenakkan.

Diantara kebisingan dan kebahagian acara penyambutan tahun baru itu, perempuan raven itu memanggil Dazai Osamu.

"Um, Dazai san... apa yang kau pandangi? Bu, bukannya semua hanabi itu cantik?"

Dazai menggeleng, pria itu menoleh dengan kegusaran terusik di wajahnya.

"Aku dengar dulu kau adalah aggota pramuka bersama Hima, tapi kau tak tau apa itu?" Dazai menunjuk ke arah langit dengan perpaduan indah warna warni juga salju yang turun dengan anggun. Hisayuki menatapnya.

"A, ada apa memangnya, Dazai kun?

Pria kopi itu terdiam, mungkin ia tersentak kaget kala perempuan yang belum benar dikenalnya ini sudah memanggil dengan embel embel kun. Tapi ia tak menunjukannya, keadaan yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi akan lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan dengan kegelisahannya.

"Di sana, ada pesan tersembunyi di antara gugusan kembang api itu. Kau lihat, itu adalah sandi morse"

Dazai menunjuk, memainkan jari tangan kanannya untuk menunjuki berbagai ledakan yang terjadi di berbagai tempat. Ada yang saling berdekatan dan sedikit berjauhan. Memang agak samar, tapi jika kau memperhatikan dengan baik juga timing yang tepat, pesan tersembunyi itu akan terlihat jelas.

Tapi, Hisayuki tak mendapatkannya. Ia menoleh kepada Dazai untuk mendapatkan penjelasan lebih jelas

"Maksudnya?"

Pria itu kembali menoleh, "jika kau eja dengan benar maka akan menghasilkan bunyi, 'sebentar lagi salju akan tergantikan dengan kembang api yang menghancurkan Yokohama' "

Detente : baca aja komik BSD tentang pertemuan Fukuzawa dengan Mori untuk membahas persekutuan mereka. Saat itu Fukuzawa mengajukan Detente.

Terimakasih untuk dukungannya dan waktunya untuk mampir di FanfiDazai ini.

すべてを読んでくれてありがとう

Subete o yonde kurete arigatō

(Terimakasih sudah membaca semuanya)


	13. chapter 13

Pria itu kembali menoleh, "jika kau eja dengan benar maka akan menghasilkan bunyi, 'sebentar lagi salju akan tergantikan dengan kembang api yang menghancurkan Yokohama' "

"Lakukan bersama. Satu dua angkat!"

"Baik!"

Pria blonde itu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membuat muatan si depannya. Besi beton yang menjadi alas utama untuk menebarkan karpet, Kenji mengangkatnya dengan tangan kosong.

Tak lama perempuan pink disampingnya ikut berulah dengan memegang bahu Kenji setelah beberapa bola merah datang menghampiri dan teriakan dimana mana. Hima menggenggam tangannya sendiri, berkonsentrasi untuk membuatnya semangat sementara bom bunuh diri hampir di depan mata.

"DASAR RANPO NII!! SUKA SEKALI MARAHIN HIMA GARA GARA NUDUH KEHILANGAN SATU PERMEN! PADAHAL BELUM TENTU ITU PERMEN HIMA YANG MENCURINYA!! AWAS NANTINYA ONII CHANKU YANG BAWEL!! ARGHH!"

Hadiah Hima langsung aktif. Begitu bola merah yang merupakan kembang api berbahaya itu memasuki kawasan lindung sang Edogawa, maka dengan kekuatannya Hima dapat mengarahkan semaunya kemana arah benda itu. Ia menutup matanya untuk lebih berkonsentrasi mengontrol ratusan kembang api yang menuju ke arahnya juga Kenji yang sama sama jaga jaga siapa tau wanita di sampingnya gagal.

Perempuan itu memutuskan dengan cepat, ia mengarahkan balik ratusan bola besar itu kembali ke sarangnya. Hingga wajahnya memerah dan bawah hidungnya terlihat berdarah.

Semua orang berteriak. Acara penyambutan tahun baru menjadi bencana yang mungkin akan ditulis dalam buku besar sejarah Yokohama. Banyak orang berlarian panik dan ketakutan melindungi sesamanya dari serangan tak di kenal, datang dari sumber dimana seluruh hanabi itu di luncurkan. Bahkan atap kanopi besar yang melindungi wisatawan sudah hancur sebagian karena lepas dari pengamatan perempuan yang berdiri paling ujung sana.

Seakan akan ada orang yang sengaja mengarahkan meriam ke arah penduduk Yokohama ini.

Hisayuki terdiam, melindungi dirinya sendiri yang ketakutan tak jauh dibelakang teman sekampusnya. Dan anggota Agensi yang lain sibuk mengontrol lalu lintas lautan manusia, serta menggiring mereka semua untuk menepi lalu memasukkan ke dalam kontainer besar.

Memang tadi pemuda desa itu membawa satu kontainer. Tapi kebetulan atau kesengajaan, ada 4 kontainer lainnya ditepi taman. Awalnya mereka semua berpikir kenapa ada kontainer besar di tengah tengah taman yang indah ini? Apa Port Mafia sudah meluaskan jaringan markasnya lagi? Hahah, lucu.

Semuanya yang merupakan anggota Agensi kecuali dua pemuda gadis itu membantu warga menyelamatkan diri untuk masuk ke kontainer. Tidak peduli mau kotor lembab atau pengap, mereka tak punya pilihan lain selain masuk ke sana agar tak mendapat akhir tertimpa kembang api yang indah.

Kecuali untuk satu orang. Dazai juga kepikiran hal itu. Saat tak ada orang yang memperhatikannya, semua orang sibuk mengkhawatirkan dirinya masing masing, pria kopi ini berlari ke tengah tengah taman jauh dari jangkauan perlindungan Agensinya.

Tapi sesaat sebelum tubuh itu terpental terkena bola api besar, telekenesis Hima menjauhkan bola besar itu dan membuat Dazai kembali selamat dari rencana mautnya. Awalnya pria itu begitu kesal karena rencana bunuh dirinya lagi lagi gagal, tapi juga senang karena Hima mau peduli kepadanya. Bahkan jauh diluar jangkauan kekuatannya.

Di tempat lain, Kunikida yang sibuk mengevakuasi warga, melihat pertnernya, Dazai belari mendekat sambil membawa seorang gadis kecil berpita merah bergaun merah yang menangis di dekapannya. Ia tampak tergopoh gopoh berlari kala menyadari tepat di belakangnya bola api besar itu menyentuh tanah, meledak, dan mengeluarkan magma panas yang menyembur lalu menyebar secara luas.

Ada yang selamat dengan berlari kencang, juga banyak yang tak selamat, kebanyakan adalah anak anak yang tidak lagi dipedulikan dengan orang tuanya. Sudah kubilang, semua orang sibuk memperhatikan dirinya sendiri sekarang, sibuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari hujan salju yang bertransformasi menjadi hujan kematian yang panas.

Biarpun begitu, Kenji juga Hima tetap pada posisi mereka, mempertahankan tanah ini agar jatuh korban tak lebih banyak lagi. Di tengah tengah keteriakannya untuk memacunya agar terus bersemangat, tampak sekali jika perempuan dengan double power itu mulai kelelahan. Baru beberapa detik memakainya, hidunganya sudah mulai bereaksi memunculkan peringatan keras.

Anak yang tadi didekapan Dazai di serahkan pada Hisayuki yang memutuskan untuk ikut membantu Agensi, lalu ikut berlindung ke dalam kontainer ke tiga. Masuk duluan daripada yang lain, yang masih sibuk menyelamatkan orang orang.

Yosano sensei berjaga di depan semua kontainer, siapa tau ada yang terluka. Juga kesempatan baginya bisa bersenang senang, hehehe.

Atsushi yang memakai kecepatan harimau putihnya untuk menyelamatkan orang orang yang hampir tertimbun bola merah,

Sachou dan Ranpo menolong sebisa mereka, begitu pula yang lainnya.

Banyak bala bantuan yang sudah datang, seperti ambulans mobil polisi dan truk pemadam kebakaran. Tapi sayang, belum sampai ke tempat tujuan terdekat, bola yang berbentuk seperti bom besar itu menghancurkan mereka semua, seperti meriam besar disana telah di bajak oleh seseorang dan dikendalikannya dengan mudah.

Melihat keadaan mengerikan itu, Fukuzawa memeringati para anak buahnya untuk waspada. Ia berfikir jika kendaraan yang baru datang dan sekecil itu saja dihujani, masa kontainer mereka yang besar tidak?

Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini.

Saat semua, hampir semua orang masuk, separuh anggota Agensi mulai terbatuk batuk karena mereka tak menyadari, bola merah yang hampir menghujani mereka itu sudah mengelilingi mereka. Bahkan kobaran api itu semakin besar.

Heran, kenapa bola besar itu masih dapat menghantam tanah ini semantara dinding kokoh di deoan sudah di tegakkan. Saat memikirkan itu, Kunikida langsung menoleh begitu suara lelaki kecil yang dikenalnya, menyapa indra pendengarannya dengan panik.

Ia tak akan membiarkan seseorang terbunuh didepan matanya sendiri. Ia sudah berjanji itu, dan rela nekat menembus kepulan asap, berlari keluar menghampiri suara sekarat itu. Meskipun ia tau ada beberapa orang yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

Begitu tau siapa dia, matanya langsung membelalak lebar dan lariannya di percepat. Begitu pula Dazai dan Ranpo di belakangnya.

Disana, penyebab kepulan api yang semakin banyak terungkap sudah. Dua dinding kokoh yang melindungi tanah ini runtuh menyisakan dua orang yang terkapar di tanah, dengan lelaki bertopi yang masih senggukan mengeluarkan darah.

Penyebab mereka jatuh sangatlah jelas. Luka bakar di mana mana, dan darah berceceran di sekitarnya. Bahkan mantel yang digunakan Hima hangus terbakar membuat tubuhnya setengah telanjang.

Pria bersurai gelombang langsung mendekati keduanya dan merangkul Hima di pelukannya. Semantara Kunikida menangani Kenji yang masih bisa bertahan membuka matanya, Dazai menanggalkan mantel coklat miliknya dan memakaikannya pada perempuan malang ini.

Saat Ranpo sampai dengan posisi langsung terduduk di samping Dazai, menghadap langsung ke kepala adiknya, ia langsung panik. Wajahnya berkeringat, tangan dan kakinya gemetaran juga kata kata yang tercekat.

Memahami hal itu, Dazai menyerahkan Hima tanpa kata kepada Ranpo yang sempat meliriknya sebentar, lalu mendekap Hima dengan mantel Dazai erat di dalam dekapannya. Tak perlu berteriak, perempuan dengan baju setengah hangus langsung datang secepatnya sesaat sebelum Kunikida menjadi panik ingin memanggil sang dokter dari Agensi.

"Minggir! Minggir! Biar aku yang tangani ini!"

Dazai menjauh, berjaga jaga agar kekuataannya tak berpengaruh walaupun hatinya sudah mulai gelisah dari tadi. Kunikida juga. Apalagi Ranpo, ia bahkan tak mau melepas Hima dari pelukannya kala Yosano sensei membujuknya.

Untunglah ada Dazai dengan 1001 caranya, Ranpo merelakan Hima berbaring di tanah yang hangus terbakar bersama Kenji di ambang kesadarannya. Belum ada satu detik, dengan efek bintang berkilauan, Hima kembali bangun dengan Kenji yang melotot lebar.

Mereka berdua langsung terbangun tersadar saat perawatan sekaligus kekuatan dokter Agensi kepada mereka. Hima dan Kenji terduduk, dan sedikit terkejut.

"Apa yang terjadi?! Hu, hujan kembang apinya?!"

"Masih berlangsung. Maka itulah saya meminta Kenji untuk membantu" Dazai menjawab sesaat setelah tubuh mungil Hima terdorong sedikit kebelakang karena pelukan tiba tiba dari kakaknya yang tanpa suara.

Semua tersenyum tipis setelah melihat kelakuan si sulung Edogawa dengan adiknya yang tersenyum seadanya. Tapi belum saatnya untuk lega. Pria kopi itu langsung bangkit berdiri, berusaha memahami kondisi sekitar.

"Hima, seret semua kontainer disana menuju kemari, juga semua orang Agensi di dekat sana, bisa?" Begitu Dazai menoleh padanya dengan pertanyaan, Ranpo melepaskan pelukannya membiarkan adiknya memutuskan.

"Dazai, Hima-...baik!"

Ranpo menoleh tak percaya, ia melihat kesungguhan di mata adiknya yang memandangi dirinya dan Dazai berkali kali. Dazai juga mengangguk.

"Tenang saja, jika kau tak kuat dia akan membantumu, Kenji kun, kau juga bersiaplah" aba aba kedua diluncurkan si ahli prediksi, membuat Kenji berdiri semangat dan menaruh ujung jarinya di atas pelipis, hormat.

Hima mulai berkonsentrasi. Ia memang tak ingin berdiri, karna kakaknya yang tak membolehkannya itu.

Perlahan, satu persatu kontainer tebang, terseret angin mengarah ke barisan depan. Begitu cepatnya di pindahkan, Hima langsung kaget kala kotak besar itu terhidang langsung di hadapan mereka dengan efek merah menyala yang menyelimuti.

Hima yakin ia belum sama sekali mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan benda yang penuh kehidupan itu terangkat berpindah.

Kunikida dan Yosano heran, ia juga menoleh kepada Dazai yang berlagak santai meminta penjelasan.

"Apakah dia..."

"Tentu saja, jika tau saya akan mati disini, dia pasti akan datang merayakan sambil membuka wine kesayangannya itu" Dazai terkekeh, hampir lupa dengan misi selanjutnya.

Sekarang semua orang sudah dipindahkan dan mereka semua tepat di sekitar mereka. Naomi yang terus melengket dengan kakaknya langsung mengarah ke sahabat perempuannya, memeluknya mengatakan kekahwatirannya. Begitupula dengan si silver yang datang sebagai figur ayah kepada Ranpo dan Himawari.

Tapi belum selesai. Seseorang berjubah hitam dengan topi berbulu domba mengintip di balik dua lensa jarak jauh teropong yang mengarah langsung ke Yokohama. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum saat melihat salah satu bidak caturnya mulai menyadari sesuatu.

Karena sang bidak akan tergantikan dengan kartu as di hadapannya.

Masih belum berpaling dari teleskopnya, lelaki berwajah pucat itu mengkomando anak buahnya dan seketika semua meriam diisi dengan bom besar berlapis kembang api.

Jauh di seberang sana, Miyazawa yang sudah diaba aba dengan keras oleh Dazai langsung siap diposisi dengan kedua tangan yang memegang erat salah satu kontainer itu.

"Setelah ini, Atsushi kun janji akan mentraktirku makan okiniku. Senangnya" bicaranya pelan pelan. Membayangan setelah semua ini berakhir ia dapat makan dengan luas tanpa harus memikirkan biaya.

"Sekarang Kenji kun!"

"Haii' "

Bocah lelaki itu melakukan tugasnya. Begitu gelombang kedua diluncurkan oleh musuh, Dazai juga meluncurkan aba abanya untuk Kenji mendorong sedikit kontainer itu agar tak terlalu strategis saat nanti dikendalikan.

Disaat saat mencekam seperti itu, dua orang berpakaian jas lengkap mendekati si surai kopi dan mendekapnya dari belakang agar tak melawan. Di tambah lagi mereka menyeret Dazai kebelakang lebih jauh tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengetahui. Walaupun ia sudah menahan nafasnya lama lama juga melawan sekuat tenaga, ia juga tau kalau bawahan Port Mafia itu kadang kadang lebih kuat dari mantan exekutifnya.

Mata hazel itu tertutup setelah serbuk berracun klorofom mendekap di hidungnya dan membuatnya melemah, tertidur di pangkuan orang asing. Kedua orang itu membawa Dazai lebih jauh hingga masuk kedalam mobil yang sudah disiapkan, menaruh tubuh lemah itu di samping bos lamanya.

Pria itu tersenyum, mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Dazai saat tubuh tanpa mantel itu mereng jatuh di pundak mantan bosnya dulu.

"Kita akan pulang kerumah Dazai kun. Chuuya kun?"

Yang bersangkutan segera menunduk, hormat.

"Bawa Elise chan kemari ya. Juga, habisi mereka semua"

"Baik!" Pria bersurai oranye itu berbalik, berjalan pelan menjauhi seseorang yang tak ingin dilihatnya dari awal.

Setelah berbicara sejenak dengan seseorang lainnya di dalam kepulan asap yang membutakan pandangan, seorang mafia bertopi datang keluar dari asap menghanguskan itu, mendekati kumpulan organisasi mantan atasannya, juga tak mau tau dengan pria malang disana yang di bawa oleh pemimpin organisasi underground ini.

Kahwatir dengan dinding kontainer yang tak cukup menahan serangan, apalagi dengan taruhan nyawa di depannya, membuat sachou mengeluarkan keputusan. Sebelum ia melakukan itu, ia berbalik kebelakang untuk menemui anggotanya yang merupakan mantan mafia.

Tapi nihil. Meskipun mereka semua meneriaki nama yang hilang itu, tetap tak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanya suara sirine yang melengking dan deru api yang berkobar. Di tambah lagi kekahwatiran Hima yang membuat kakaknya justru lebih kahwatir kepadanya. Sungguh, Hima yang sekarang sangat beda seperti yang dulu.

"Sachou! Bomnya!"

Suara Atsushi langsung menjadi peringatan keras. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada satu titik yang mana membelah diri menjadi banyak titik di sekitarnya.

Namun belum sampai menghujani mereka, seseorang dengan telapak tangan berbalut sarung tangan hitam menepuk pundak Kenji membuat yang bersangkutan terkejut. Tapi keterkejutannya dapat dengan mudah diredam oleh pria asing ini hanya dengan senyuman dan jari telunjuk yang menunjuk keatas di depan mulut.

Saat semua bom itu mengenai kontainer besar itu, kesenjangan waktu terjadi. Seakan akan ada gravitasi yang menolak balik, puluhan bom besar dan merah itu berbalik arah menuju kembali ke tempat asalnya, membuat ledakan besar di sebrang sana.

Semua yang dalam posisi berlindung langsung lega, ingin tau siapa yang melakukan ini semua.

Saat Hima membuka matanya, hanya satu nama dipikirannya kala itu, Dazai Osamu. Tapi begitu melihat kenyataannya, mulutnya membentuk huruf o dan matanya membulat tak percaya.

Lelaki itu juga menatapnya balik, penuh akan rasa ramah.

"Chuuya?!"

Terimakasih untuk dukungannya dan waktunya untuk mampir di FanfiDazai ini.

すべてを読んでくれてありがとう

Subete o yonde kurete arigatō

(Terimakasih sudah membaca semuanya)


	14. chapter 14

Saat Hima membuka matanya, hanya satu nama dipikirannya kala itu, Dazai Osamu. Tapi begitu melihat kenyataannya, mulutnya membentuk huruf o dan matanya membulat tak percaya.

Lelaki itu juga menatapnya balik, penuh akan rasa ramah.

"Chuuya?!"

Himawari POV

Aku terkejut. Betul apa yang dikatakan Dazai sensei, Chu benar benar datang. Aku merintih pelan dan berusaha berdiri di bantu oleh kakakku dan berjalan kedepan, ingin menyentuh mantel dingin teman lamaku.

Saat sudah dekat, aku percayakan tubuhku pada Chu kun dan ia memelukku erat saat kujatuhkan dadaku di dadanya. Memang, tinggi kami tak terikat jauh.

Aku balas memeluknya dengan erat sembari membenamkan wajahku sayang di bahunya. Dan kuyakin semua orang disini pasti melihat kejadian aneh ini.

"Menjauh Hima!" Tiba tiba suara peringatan muncul. Aku melepaskan pelukan rinduku terhadap Chu kun dan membalikkan tubuhku menemui siapa yang menegurku tadi.

"Mundur, Port Mafia!" Pria blonde berikat rambut itu mengeluarkan peringatan kedua, mengangkat senjata membidik ke arahku dan Chu kun.

Disampingnya ada pria yang kupanggil Shushi berdiri siaga sedikit kebelakang, tampaknya ia juga memihak Kunikida disampingnya. Melihat mereka yang begitu seruis, aku menghalangi dan mencoba memberi penjelasan sebisa mungkin.

"Himawari san, jangan mendekat padanya. Dia dari Port Mafia!" Bocah harimau itu mengeluarkan suaranya, dan membuat aku juga Chu kun tersentak.

Boro boro aku mau minggir, yang ada malahan aku makin mendekati Chu kun dan melindunginya di belakang punggungku. Terimakasih untuk tinggi tubuhnya yang mendekatinya tinggi tubuhku.

"Tidak! Aku tak akan minggir, Chu kun adalah orang yang baik. Tak bisa kalian membunuhnya" seru ku.

"Biarkan aku bicara kepadanya sebentar. Aku bisa jamin aku dan dia tak akan terlibat lebih jauh daripada ini. Kumohon Ranpo nii, Sachou..!" ujarku masih tetap pada nada tinggi. Sambil menunjuk dadaku aku menyakinkan mereka sebisa mungkin.

"Lihat, Chu kun sudah membantu melindungi kita dari bencana yang datang dari depan. Jika tak ada dia, bagaimana nasib warga di dalam kontainer sana yang kalian jadikan umpan ketapel balik?!"

Mereka semua terdiam, sebelum akhirnya Sachou mengambil keputusan dan menggerakkan anak buahnya. Mengevakuasi warga warga yang tersisa baik dalam kotak besar itu maupun yang masih bersama mereka.

Seluruh Agensi bubar. Hanya menyisakanku dan pria jingga bertopi di belakangku. Aku sempat melamun merenungkan apa yang barusan aku lakukan, sebelum sebuah uluran tangan dan hangatnya api di sekitarku membangunkanku untuk menghadapi pria dari Mafia ini. Aku memandang wajahnya.

"Itu...mantel Dazai?" ia berujar, menunjuk lemah mantel yang menari bebas tertiup angin malam. Aku mengangguk, memegangi salah satu kancing di sisi kanan mantel pasir ini.

"Aku saja masih mencari dimana sang empunya. Chu kun.." ia memandangiku kembali, kuyakin wajahku sangat serius sehingga membuat senyuman kecil di wajahnya lalu sirna.

"Dimana dia? Dimana Dazai sensei? Aku yakin kau tau sesuatu" ia tercengang, melompat kecil. Sungguh aku memang sudah tidak sabar dengan pertanyaan ini berserta jawabannya. Untuk rencana lebih dalamnya, aku tak akan memberitahu kalian.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mungkin mengurusi mumi perban seperti itu" ia berujar, wajah tampang menyebalkannya mulai tampak dan mencari alasan yang kuat. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku, kesal.

"Ayolah Chu kun, kita tak punya waktu. Aku tau, Dazai sensei pasti sedang dalam masalah bukan?" aku berujar, kalimat seriusku memuncak dan menimbulkan hawa tak enak di antara kami berdua. Kakakku Ranpo hanya bisa melihat kami berbincang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Terkadang matanya terbuka untuk mengantasipasi pria yang tak ia kenal di depanku ini.

Ia terdiam. Tampaknya merenungi kata kataku yang terakhir tadi. Aku tau, pria Nakahara di depanku ini sudah lama menjalin salam perkenalan bersama sang eksekutif termuda Port Mafia. Dan aku juga tau, seberapapun bencinya Chu kun kepada pria yang kuanggap senseiku itu, ia akan tetap peduli padanya dan tak pernah membiarkannya mati begitu saja. Buktinya Dazai sensei masih hidup sampai sekarang. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Masih terdiam. Akan kucoba kembali.

"Chu kun, aku tau kau dan dia tak pernah akur jika sudah bertemu. Tapi setidaknya...-dia ada di rumah lamanya"

Jawaban cepat. Ia memotong pembicaraanku dan membuatku tercekat seketika. Biarpun kekuatan otakku setara dengan kakaku, tetapi aku tetaplah tak bisa berpikir di situasi seperti ini. Otakku kosong, semuanya kosong.

Tanpa sadar tanganku yang berlindung di balik mantel pasir Dazai sensei yang besar terangkat menyentuh bahu Chu kun. Dengan rasa gelisah aku menatapnya, dirinya mengangkat satu alisnya dan memasang wajah heran, atau lebih tepatnya 11 12 denganku. Aku menggertakkan tubuhnya dengan mengguncangnya beberapa kali dan meneriaki satu dua kata kepadanya. Tanpa sadar, aku menangis kecil

"Bawa aku kesana Chuuya! Mori, Mori si b*jing*n itu belum tau pembalasan serigalanya nanti!!"

Pria itu mencelaku cepat, mendorongku menjauh dari tubunya, dan berhasil membuatku diam seribu kata sejenak. Aku memandangnya ganas,

"APA?!"

"Kau tidak mungkin pergi kesana tanpa jaminan bukan? Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk membawa Dazai pulang dengan selamat? Hanya dengan berteriak kepada kepala pemimpin Port Mafia? Kau akan terbunuh Conan chan"

Kata kataku tercekat, gengaman tangan kuperkuat kala menimbang lagi perkataan Chuuya yang sepenuhnya benar. Hanya orang yang benar benar bodoh untuk membentak bos mafia. Bahkan Dazai sensei sendiri mungkin tidak mau melakukannya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Memata matai Agensi kami?" ucapku tetap pada nada naik. Ia melihatku sendu. Memang benar, jika Dazai sensei di culik oleh Port mafia, maka Chu kun juga ada sangkut pautnya bukan? Apa salahnya untuk curiga.

"Aku di perintahkan bos untuk membawa kembali Elise chan, dan menolong Agensi" ia berucap, wajahnya memaling kesamping melihat salah satu anak berlari santai ke arah kami, bersurai blonde adalah ciri khasnya. Aku tetap diam, aku tau ini yang akan diucapkannya, dan itu bukanlah kebohongan. Dan Ranpo nii yang sedari tadi memandangi kami juga diam. Berbeda dengan anggota Agensi lainnya.

"Apa maksudmu hah?! Menolong Agensi katamu?! Bahkan kalian membawa salah satu kawan kami! Apa perlu kami mengadakan negosiasi kepadamu dan agar ditukar dengan partnerku!"

Pria bersurai panjang itu menyerobot tempatku cepat lalu mendekati Chuuya, merusak kerah bajunya. Aku gemetar, entah kenapa melihat wajah Chu kun yang begitu santai, berbeda dengan sifat aslinya.

"Silahkan. Tapi itu pasti percuma, karna Mori san pasti ingin serigala kecilnya kembali" alhasil karena ucapan Chu kun yang langsung menjawab, Kunikida mendecih, dan mundur kebelakang. Aku sendiri hanya diam, menunduk kebawah seraya memeluk erat mantel pasir yang Dazai sensei titipkan kepadaku.

"Aku akan pergi"

Aku berseru, membuat semua pasang mata menoleh kearahku dan membelalak seketika. Tak lama kulihat pria yang tadi memeras Chu kun beralih kepadaku, membuang tatapan kesal, marah, dan penasaran pada mata emeralku.

"Bagaimana? Kau punya rencana, Himawari san? Atau pergi memberontak pekada port mafia dengan pria topi ini?" kunikida kesal, ia menunjukkan jarinya kearah sampingnya sambil memarahi aku. Aku hanya diam, sesekali memandang Chu kun yang membetulkan topinya, tampaknya tersinggung dengan perkataan kawan Agensiku.

Aku mengangguk, bahkan wanita muda yang telah sampi kepada Chu kun, datang kepadaku, mempersiapkan dirinya di depan dadaku. Sesekali aku tersenyum menyenangkan saat mata birunya menghadap ke arah sorot mataku.

"Aku akan masuk dengan menggunakan Elise juga Yumeno"

Back to normal POV

Pria itu membuka matanya. Warna gelap dan udara yang terbatas dapat di rasakannya secara perlahan yang ia anggap sebagai gas pembunuh. Kepalanya tak bergerak, hanya ekor matanya yang menoleh kesana kemari melihat beberapa bayangan hitam yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Walaupun ia ditutupi oleh kain, tapi ia tetap bisa dapat melihat menggunakan otaknya, rencananya. Bukan bantuan.

"Nee, Dazai kun, aku percaya kau sudah bangun. Tidak perlu malu, aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa lagi berjalan dan memberikan apa yang kuberi saat itu" suara datang, berat dan ringan terdengar seperti bercanda.

Sedetik setelahnya, penutup mata hitam tersebut melayang diambil oleh salah seoang disana, membuat pria kopi ini dapat melihat dengan jelas apa saya yang ada di dekatnya. Akhirnya sorot matanya berujung pada pria dengan pakaian dokter di depannya, tersenyum manis kepadanya. Ia muak, ingin memalingkan tapi pria besar berjas di dibelakangnya tetap terus meluruskan pandangan si surai kopi.

Mori tampak berpindah sejenak lalu membawa sesuatu sambil duduk kembali. Kali ini lebih dekat kepada Dazai. Bahkan pria kopi itu harus mendongak jika bos lamanya itu memanggil. Padahal sebenarnya ia tak mau.

"Dazai kun. Lama kita sudar tak berjumpa. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Dazai masih tetap diam. Melihat respon anak didiknya tak berubah dari kecil, Mori tersenyum. Ia menunduk berjongkok untuk memegang mata kaki pria yang duduk terikat itu.

"Maaf Dazai kun, kau sudah besar, tak lagi memerlukan morphin"

Dengan santainya Mori, memukul mukul mata kaki dazai hingga membuatnya biru, berdarah dan bunyi patah tulang terdengar. Dengan palu besar yang digengamnya, ia tak memperdulikan wajah memerah Dazai dan terus mengetuk keras kedua mata kaki Dazai secara perlahan. Seakan seorang psycopath yang tak peduli, dengan senyuman ia melakukan itu.

"Nee Dazai kun. Aku ingat saat dulu aku pernah membedahmu tanpa menggunakan morphin, dan kau masih saja tetap sehat, bugar dan tak merasakan tanda tanda sakit. Tapi..."

Takk!

"AKHHH!!"

Dazai berteriak saat puncak rasa sakit menghampiri. Tubuhnya dengan cepat melengking sedikit kebelakang begitu palu besar yang di gunakan bos lamanya dulu mengetuk keras mata kakinya, membuat sendi itu bergeser dan kehilangan kerangkanya. Mori hanya diam, ia mengamati reaksi Dazai yang sangat berubah dan memainkan kaki yang di balut kaos kaki abu abu itu, memutarkannya seperti membalik halaman buku.

"Hm, kau sedikit berubah Dazai kun. Rasa sakit telah membawamu kepada kenyataan yang sebenarnya ya? Memang, aku sengaja melepaskanmu di dunia luar"

Dazai mendelik. Matanya tertutup sebelah dengan masih menahan rasa sakit mengilukan itu. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa apa, tangannya di borgol bersama dengan kursi kayu yang ia duduki. Melihat Mori yang beranjak dan pergi ke meja bedahnya, membuat pria itu berekspresi lega dengan keringat yang mengucur. Ia tersenyum.

"Sengaja membuat Mimic membunuh Oda Sakunosuke? Menggelap-matakan Sakaguchi Ango sebagai mata mata musuh? Bukankah itu semuanya rencanamu?" ia tersenyum memaksa, membuat pria berjubah dokter itu membalikkan wajahnya melihat Dazai sejenak. Lalu tersenyum, tak beda jauh dengan senyuman si maniak.

"Setidaknya aku ini ayahmu, Dazai kun. Dan kau, kau adalah serigala kecil yang jinak di hadapanku. Memberikan apa yang sudah menjadi keinginanku" Mori Ogai berbalik, dengan suntikan yang siap menusuk kulit pasiennya.

"Bohong. Hentikan omong kosong ini..."

Bughh!!

Kursi yang diduduki Dazai oleng ke samping dan ditahan langsung dengan pria berkacamata di belakangnya. Wajahnya juga bernasib demikian setelah sebuah bogeman keras menyentuh pipi kanannya, membuat blush kebiruan di sisinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mori yang memukulnya. Pria tua itu, membetuli sarung tangan putihnya dan kembali mengecek jarum suntik panjangnya. Dazai kembali pada posisinya.

"Aku adalah ayahmu, ayah kandungmu. Bukankah nama Mori Tsushima itu tidak bagus? Aku memberikannya saat kau lahir, sangat sempurna jika aku memiliki anak yang mempunyai kriteriaku"

"Aku lahir dari rahim bocah 10 tahun?"

Raut wajah pria berumur 35 tahun itu langsung berubah. Apalagi ia melihat Dazai mengatakan itu tanpa malunya. Senyuman itu kian mengembang, Dazai Osamu sedang memojokkan seseorang psyco yang mengaku sebagai orangtuanya.

"Membuat saksi palsu untuk jabatan, lalu membedah dan bereksperimen dengannya layaknya seorang tikus kecil tak berdaya. Apa hal itu bisa di sebut sebagai tanda kasih ayah kepada anaknya? Kau bukanlah ayahku, justru kaulah yang membunuh ayahku 18 tahun yang lalu!"

Dazai meluapkan segalanya. Seraya ia berkata habis habisan, di pandanginya dengan berani wajah sialan yang berani membawanya kemari itu. Tapi Mori tak bereaksi apa apa. Tampaknya permainan debat kalimat akan terus terjadi.

"Mereka itu adalah orang jahat yang berusaha untuk membunuhmu, menyiksamu mati matian. Maka dari itu aku datang."

Pria itu kian mendekat. Ia menunduk sedikit, mensejajarkan kepalanya kepada Dazai dan meraih dagu bersih pria tak berdaya itu. Dazai tak bisa menolak.

"Kau merasa tertekan. Dari kau lahir, dia yang kau sebut ayahmu, berusaha membunuhmu bagaimanapun caranya. Apa aku salah?"

Kedua alis kopi itu bertaut. Keringat dingin kembali berjatuhan.

"Mencelupkan jari jarimu dalam minyak panas, mencabut kuku jari kakimu hingga berdarah, dan beberapa kali disuruh untuk membunuh dirimu sendiri?"

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan kau? Kau juga sama telah mencampuri urusan tubuhku, dan bereksperimen dengan fisikku"

"AKU BERUSAHA MEMBETULKANMU DAZAI!!!!"

Amarah pria dokter itu membludak. Ia langsung mengerahkan jarum suntik itu, tepat di luka lebam yang di dapatkan Dazai beberapa menit lalu. Jarum itu menusuk dengan cepat dan dalam, menembus kenyalnya pipi Dazai yang setengah membiru.

Sementara Mori menggeram marah terus menusuk, memberikan cairan di dalam suntikkan, Dazai dak memunculkan ekspresi apapun. Wajahnya datar dan mereng ke kiri sedikit sama seperti saat ia di pukul tadi.

Jarum itu di tarik keluar, Mori kembali berdiri tegap dan tersenyum, membuang sembarang suntikan besar itu di sembarang tempat. Dazai menatapnya patah patah, dengan penuh rasa lesu juga mata yang mengantuk.

"Adikmu sebentar lagi ulangtahun. Bukannya kau harus menyiapkan hadiah?"

Itulah kata terakhir yang Dazai, pria kopi itu dengar. Matanya tertutup lesu dan tertidur dengan tanpa rasa waspada.

Terimakasih untuk dukungannya dan waktunya untuk mampir di FanfiDazai ini.

すべてを読んでくれてありがとう

Subete o yonde kurete arigatō

(Terimakasih sudah membaca semuanya)


	15. Chapter 15

Mau flasback lagi?

Maaf jika ada yang gak suka, dan Sakin senang banget kalau ada yang seneng.

Keep respect guys

2009 words

"Chu..."

"Chu kun?"

"CHUUYA BANGUN!!"

Lelaki kecil itu terperangah terbuka matanya. Ia langsung memandang asal suara tepat di sampingnya, seorang wanita muda sepantarannya menatapnya gelisah. Ia juga yang menyebabkan lelaki kecil bernama Chuuya ini bangun.

"Himawari san? Kenapa kau disini? Baha-ssthh" suaranya berdesis, tangannya beralih ke lengan lainnya untuk menangkap rasa sakit yang belum kunjung pudar.

Bocah mungil bersurai pink itu ikut gelisah, ia menyobek bagian bawah dreesnya hingga lututnya tampak, dan melilitkan kainnya pada lengan kecil bocah tanpa topi itu.

"Aku tidak tau tanganmu juga ikut terluka. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Seraya membetuli posisi kain yang terus dililit itu, Chuuya menunduk, memikirkan apa boleh sesuatu ini diketahui oleh orang luar.

Baiklah, Chuuya akan mencoba.

"Aku melihat, Dazai sedang disiksa tadi"

Kepala perempuan itu mendongak melihat iris biru Chuuya tak sengaja.

"Apa? Oleh siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan bos kami. Dia di seret paksa masuk kedalam ruangan gelap, dan hanya terdapat sebuah ranjang porselen, beberapa alat bedah dan alat lainnya tak kuketahui"

Hima melemas. Kedua tangannya tadi untuk membantu Chuuya, jatuh seketika. Ia menatap nanar temannya yang juga ikut kahwatir. Bahkan Chuuya yang saat ini sedang terduduk, tak memperdulikan rasa sakitnya lagi dan bergetar setiap kali mengingat saat ia membela teman separtnernya itu.

"Kenapa tak kau hentikan Chu kun?!"

"Aku mencoba!"

Chuuya menoleh keras. Sehingga tuan putri Edogawa itu mundur sedikit kebelakang.

"Aku telah mencoba seluruh cara yang kubisa Himawari san. Tapi mereka terlalu kuat, sementara aku hanyalah anjing kecil Port Mafia!"

"Tidak benar! Chu kun adalah Chu kun, anjing adalah anjing! Aku tak pernah mengganggap Chu kun seperti itu, aku bersumpah. Jangan pernah menganggap dirimu rendah, Chu kun!"

Kini Himawari yang bertindak. Ia sekarang tepat di depan Chuuya, mengulur tangannya untuk mengelap air mata yang jatuh dari sudut mata sahabatnya, lalu membuat temannya kembali tenang.

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Jika itu sangat buruk, maka aku akan menjemput Dazai san" Hima bertanya.

"Aku tak tau. Ini begitu aneh, untuk apa bos kami merawat Dazai itu, padahal aku melihatnya baik baik saja"

"Untuk sekarang mungkin ia tak baik baik saja. Aku akan pergi menemuinya" Ujar Hima, keluar dari rumah kecil disusul Chuuya mengekor dibelakang.

Sayangnya, saat mereka baru saja melangkahkan kaki keluar, sekelebat banyangan muncul dan mengitari mereka berdua. Chuuya dan Hima panik. Dan kepanikan Chuuya bertambah saat salah seorang pria tinggi berjas itu menusukkan pisau ke perut temannya, dan membuat Himawari terbaring bersimbah darah di tanah kering.

Malam begitu gelap. Pria berrambut jingga itu hanya melihat temannya, berusaha menghentikan usaha kekerasan salah seorang pria utusan atasannya kepada bocah oranye ini. Namun, setelah di beri sesuatu berujung lancip yang tertusuk di lengan tuan muda Nakahara, iapun tertidur.

Tak tau lagi, apa yang akan dilakukan bawahan bos Port Mafia itu padanya, dan lebih buruknya pada teman perempuannya.

Little Hima POV

Pria itu pernah menggunakanku. Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Bahkan hampir setiap malam aku terus gelisah bermimpi hal yang sama. Sebuah mimpi yang sama, mimpi buruk yang membuatku bertingkah seperti orang gila setiap aku terbangun.

Terasa nyata, mimpi itu, dimana semua pakaianku dilucuti, dipertontonkan berjam jam di dekat jendela terbuka, sedangkan salju menghujam. Diriku pingsan, berkali kali.

Aku percaya, ia pasti telah menodaiku. Sama seperti perempuan mungil bernama Elise. Teman satu nasib denganku.

Demo...

Aku memasuki ruangan, berpintu besar dan berinterior mewah. Beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam hanya mengantarku hingga di luar pintu. Aku dipaksa masuk. Dengan tangis, aku memekik kuat. Menggapai perapian di ujung ruangan yang besar ini, berharap siapapun itu, bisa menyelamatkanku keluar dari neraka ini.

Diluar sana sedang hujan. Lebat. Sedangkan aku hanya bermodalkan pakaian dalam. Tak lebih. Karna pria itu, telah menodaiku tanpa henti kemarin malam.

Aku kembali menangis. Bantuan yang kuharapkan tak kunjung datang. Kakakku, ayahku, temanku, siapapun itu. Aku benar benar sendirian diruangan gelap ini.

Aku menoleh kesamping, dimana ada sebuah logam panas yang terbakar dalam api. Aku mempertimbangkan.

Aku akan bunuh diri.

Tanganku bergerak, mengambil ujung tongkat itu lalu mengangkatnya, mendekatkannya ke depan tenggorokanku. Sekali lagi aku menutup mataku pasrah dan menangis. Setidaknya aku masih berharap jika ada orang baik yang datang menolongku.

Seseorang datang, besi panas itu langsung terhempas jauh begitu tangan lainnya menepis jauh dariku. Aku membalikkan tubuh, dan melihat seorang pria sepantaran denganku, memakai baju hijau seperti orang selesai operasi besar, juga kantong infus yang menggantung.

Wajahnya oval, dibingkai dengan surai selebat kopi, juga perban yang membalut dirinya. Tanpa emosi. Begitu datar.

Aku kenal pria kurus itu, dia adalah

"DAZAI SAN!!"

Panik. Aku tiba tiba terduduk semangat, kepalaku menoleh ke segala arah tergesa gesa mencari sesuatu. Aku berkeringat dingin, entah sejak kapan terjadi. Sampai pada seulur tangan menyapa bahuku, aku mengerjap.

"Hima chan, tenanglah kau sudah aman"

Seorang wanita. Surai merahnya di sanggul rapi kebelakang, memakai yukata bercorak bunga kamelia terpampang di kiri dadanya, dan tak lupa senyuman yang menghiasi. Ia memegangi bahuku lembut, dan melepaskannya saat tubuhku mulai menenang. Aku berhela nafas.

"Kau aman. Tidak ada yang perlu di cemaskan" ia meneruskan kalimatnya. Tampak sekali dari aromanya yang hangat dan menenangkan.

"Ano, di dimana aku? A, anda siapa?" Aku bertanya malu malu.

"Mhm, sebelum kau menanyakan itu, alangkah lebih baiknya lukamu kurawat dulu"

Kalimatnya membuatku menyadari sesuatu yang membuatku tak sadarkan diri berhari hari. Aku mendongak ke bawah, dan merasakan perban yang melilit rapi di sekitar perutku. Anehnya, tak ada rasa sakit. Seakan tak pernah ada luka tembakan disana.

"Anda yang..."

"Namaku Kouyou. Secara singkat kau bisa memanggilku Ane san. Kau gadis manis-"

Ia mencubit pipiku dan tertawa tenang.

"-kau ada di rumah perawatanku. Chuuya ada di kamar sebelah. Baik baik ya"

Ia berdiri, melepaskan cubitannya dengan menciumiku hangat lalu pergi ke salah satu meja terdekat. Mengambil beberapa peralatan kurasa.

Aku menunduk, melihat kedua tanganku yang terperban.

"Bagaimana dengan Chu kun? Dazai san?"

"Chuuya hanya tetidur, ia trauma besar karena bawahan Mori menyuruhnya untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri..." ia mengangkat sesuatu jarum, lalu mengecek kadar di dalamnya dengan memencetnya keluar berkali kali. Lalu menatapku tersenyum. Tapi itu menyeramkan bagiku, aku benci jarum suntik.

"Tapi tenang saja, ia baik baik saja. Kau juga, Hima chan"

Aku melihatnya nanar. Bukannya takut, tapi aku benci. Meskipun aku tau, ada yang ia sembunyikan dari tadi.

"Dazai san..."

"Ini protein. Kau sudah koma selama seminggu lebih, dan belum menerima apa apa selain gizi infus"

"Tapi, Dazai san..."

"Hima chan, kau tidak takut dengan jarum suntikkan?" Ia mendekatiku, duduk.

"Dazai..."

"...Nah, aku tau kau pemberani, mari"

"DAZAI SAN!!!"

Hening, aku meneriakinya keras. Matanya membulat, pupilnya mengecil terkejut. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka masih memandangi terkejut tak berkesudahan. Aku tersengal sengal, meneriaki dengan keras seperti tadi membutuhkan tenaga yang banyak seperti diriku yang baru sadar dari koma.

"Aku tau, Ane san, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku tau, Chu kun tau, Dazai san sendiri juga. Ia butuh pertolongan kami" aku meluruskan suasana, dengan ia yang masih terdiam.

"Aku tau ini lancang, tapi inilah ketetapanku bersama Chu kun. Kami kemari, untuk mencari tau apa yang terjadi pada Dazai san, teman kami"

Aku ngotot, terus berusaha untuk menyakinkan perempuan dewasa bersikap ramah dan anggun ini. Tak berapa lama setelahnya, ia menunduk tersenyum, mengerti.

"Ikut aku"

Ia berdiri kembali, tak jadi menyuntikkan alat mematikan itu. Jika ia menuju pintu keluar, maka aku akan mengikuti sesuai apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Kami berada diluar, tempat dimana semua orang berlalu lalang..

Di belakangnya, aku mengikuti setiap langkahnya yang menyusuri lorong. Baru beberapa langkah keluar ruangan, tubuhku tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang wanita memakai baju putih dokter, bersurai ungu gelap, dan memakai jepit kupu kupu kuning emas. Wajahnya yang cerah, tersenyum padaku.

Maaf, katanya. Tampaknya ia adalah dokter muda. Wajahnya tampak sekali kalau ia berumur 3 tahun lebih tua daripada aku yang berumur 13 tahun.

Hampir aku kehilangan Kouyou Ane san, ia memandangku memastikan, dan menyuruhku masuk duluan ke pintu yang tak berbeda dari pintu ruanganku. Aku membuka kenopnya, memasukinya dan terdiam melihat kedua lelaki mungil di dalamnya.

Chu kun sedang duduk mengangkat tangannya di atas kasur, melamun. Sedangkan Dazai san yang tertidur memakai katub oksigen di wajahnya, perban yang tak wajar, selang berbelit belit, dan alat besar yang mengerumuninya.

Aku langsung berlari, memanggil Chu kun yang masih melamun.

"Chu kun!! Chu kun!!" Seru ku, ia menoleh. Sempat tersenyum kecil, berdiri lalu menyambut tanganku yang hampir memeluknya.

"Kau tidak apa apa? Bagaimana dengan Dazai san" ucapku, memandangnya kasihan.

"Kau bisa melihatnya. Bagamana denganmu, kau baikkan?" Tanyanya cemas. Tampak sekali dari cara ia memegang pergelangan tanganku.

Aku mengangguk. Lalu menatap menoleh kepada pria lainnya yang tertidur di ranjang. Aku menyelinap duduk di kursi yang tak tadi diduduki Chu kun, lalu kembali melihat Dazai.

Wanita dewasa itu bergerak, aku bisa mendengar langkah kakinya yang lantai.

"Ada apa Wappa? Bukannya tadi Dazai sudah bangun"

Aku menoleh kebelakang, melihat Chu kun bersama Kouyou.

"Memang. Atau memang banyak waktu yang terbuang. Saat bangun tadi, Dazai menggelepar kesakitan dan salah seorang dokter muda datang dan menyuntikan semacam cairan." Chu kun memandang Dazai san nanar. Tampaknya bukan hanya aku yang sangat kahwatir sekarang.

"Baiklah. Wappa, apa tidak apa apa aku menitipkan Dazai kepada kalian? Ada seseorang yang harus kutemui"

Kami berdua memandangnya. Lalu mengangguk saling tatap. Perempuan beryukata itu tersenyum hangat lalu meninggalkan ruangan. Chu kun juga, tapi ia mengambil salah satu kursi di pojokan dan membawanya disampingku. Ia mempersilahkanku untuk duduk.

"Kenapa, kenapa Dazai san bisa jadi seperti ini? Tidak bisa dipercaya" itu perkataanku. Jujur saja saat mengatakan itu, aku sedikit bergetar menahan tangis.

Chu kun memegang bahuku, "aku menemukannya tak jauh dari markas Mafia, dibawah gedung tinggi itu"

Ia kembali menengadahkan kepalanya kearah teman kami. Wajahnya tenang, pucat dan sedikit mengkhawatirkan. Surai coklatnya menyebar memenuhi bantal.

"Mungkin Dazai si bodoh ini terjun dari atas karena sesuatu"

Aku menyangkal, "ah masa?! Dazai san saja pernah terjun dari atas papan kolam berenang untuk berenang!"

Tuk!

"Ittai!! Mo..Chu kun!"

Ia memukul kepalaku dan dengan reflek aku memegangi ujung kepalaku yang berdenyut sakit.

"Itu wajar. Dia itu manusia tanpa jenis yang mesum"

"Oi, siapa manusia tanpa jenis mesum itu?"

Kami membelalak. Suara itu bukanlah suara kami berdua atau suster yang masuk kemari. Aku menolehkan kepalaku 50 dan bertemu si pemilik netra chestnut yang sedang memekarkan bunganya.

Dazai san sudah siuman.

"O oi Dazai, kau tak apa apa?!" Chuuya panik.

Tapi Osamu tak menjawab, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping melihatku. Aku yang masih terdiam.

"Aku bertanya, siapa manusia tanpa jenis yang mesum itu?" Dazai tetap melihatku, walaupun jelas jelas kalimat tanyanya untuk Chu kun. Aku terdiam, membentuk huruf o di mulutku.

"Siapa? Jelas jelas itu k..."

"Mori Ogai!"

Diam menjadikan waktuku untuk berpikir. Diam meresapi arti kalimat dan gestur lengkap dengan mimik yang Dazai san berikan. Dan diam untuk memahami setidaknya secuil dari masa masa kritis bocah kopi ini yang direbut secara paksa oleh seseorang yang haram untuknya.

Luka luka di seluruh tubuhnya telah menjadikan saksi tetap untuk Mori Ogai atas perbuatan illegal, sangat illegal pada anak kecil seperti Dazai san! Tak bisa dibohongi, hanya dokter berpengalaman ataupun spesialis bedah yang bisa menjahit luka operasi serapi itu. Tentu saja, ada sekitar belasan luka jahit besar di perut, dada, lengan, dan paha temanku.

Sekarang aku mengerti, kenapa Dazai san selama ini memakai seluruh perban di tubuhnya, menutupi kenyataan sadis yang terpaksa di terimanya, menjadi teman hingga akhir hayatnya.

Sama sepertiku, Dazai san, dan aku... kami sama sama sang tikus percobaan bagi raja di lingkungan bawah tanah.

Terimakasih untuk dukungannya dan waktunya untuk mempir di FanfiDazai ini.

すべてを読んでくれてありがとう

Subete o yonde kurete arigatō

(Terimakasih sudah membaca semuanya)


	16. chapter 16

"

Aku memberimu waktu dua minggu untuk mengusai 10 bahasa, dan kau hanya dapat mengusai setengah saja? Dazai kun..."

Pria mungil berwajah pucat itu mendangak melihat wajah pria besar di depannya, yang meletakkan tangan besarnya di bahu lembut Dazai. Matanya saling adu menatap meminta penjelasan.

"Katakan, bahasa apa saja yang telah kau kuasai. Hingga sekarang" Mori bertanya, jarak di antara wajahnya dan bocah itu dapat dengan mudah dihitung. Dazai menimbang,

"Prancis, Belanda, Spanyol, Jerman, Inggris, Thailand, Indonesia, Korea, Brazil, Mandarin"

"Diumurmu yang ke 14? Kau hanya memalukan dirimu, Dazai kun"

Jarak di antara mereka menipis. Bahkan Dazai sendiri merelakan tubuh yang semakin mendekat itu merayap ke lehernya, membiarkan kedua tangan musuhnya itu melucuti pakaiannya dan di elusnya secara kasar permukaan perban putih-merah Dazai yang terekspos. Baju kemejanya terbuka hingga kancing di dadanya juga ikut terbuka.

Pria berkepala dua itu tak puas. Ia membawa tubuh mungil Dazai ke gendongannya dan duduk bersama di sebuah kursi, tepatnya di balik meja tahtanya di Port Mafia. Didudukkannya boneka kecilnya di pangkuan pahanya dan memeluknya seakan Mori-lah yang tau apa yang terbaik untuk Dazai. Padahal, hal ini sama sekali tau benar. Bahkan anak itu juga ingin menolak dengan keras.

"Mori san..."

"Hm?"

Ia tak menghiraukan. Mori tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya dengan membuka perlahan rentetan perban merah di sekitar leher Dazai membuat setengah dari kulit halus di pundaknya tampak. Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum. Sebelum lebih jauh, ia meratapi luka luka yang ada di tubuh muridnya, luka sayatan dan jahitan pada kulit hangat dengan tekstur bayi itu.

"Lukamu masih basah. Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak"

Dazai hanya menuruti. Ia tak bisa berbuat banyak saat dalam keadaan setengah dipeluk seperti ini. Sedangkan Mori sedang mengamati luka sehabis operasinya semalam, seseorang mengetuk pintu dan menyadarkan kedua orang ini.

"Silahkan" sehabis ia berkata, Dazai turun dari pangkuannya lalu membetuli baju dan perban yang tadi di bongkar oleh bosnya.

Hampir tersandung, hampir terjatuh lengan hitam Mori mencegah kulit bayi itu mencium permadani. Kakinya tersandung kaki lainnya dan membuat Dazai terjatuh sebelum Mori mengerahkan kemampuan cekatannya. Dazai yang baru setinggi dada bosnya ini, di gendong seperti membawa bayi dan berjalan menuju pintu besar di sebrang sana.

Dazai sendiri tak merespon apa apa, diam membiarkan bosnya melakukan apa saja.

Saat pintu besar itu terbuka, seseorang masuk dan membuat Mori berhenti sejenak dan tersenyum menyambut, di depannya ada seorang anak sepantaran Dazai sedang berposisi siap.

"Bos, misi 34 sudah selesai di laksanakan. Oda melapor" ucapnya. Pandangannya lurus kedepan, wajahnya datar dan tegas, lalu kedua tangan dilipat kebelakang menambah kesan siapnya. Pria remaja berusia 15 tahun itu tetap mengangguk kadang saat Mori kembali bersuara mengkomando sang Oda untuk kembali menjalani sisanya.

Sekali lagi ia membukuk hormat, dan dibalas dengan senyuman ramah si pria dengan dikoleksi topengnya.

Sebelum ia benar benar pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini dan dihalangi oleh besarnya pintu, Oda, lelaki bersurai marun itu menoleh kebelakang sedikit, penasaran dengan bocah yang digendong manja oleh Mori.

Sedangkan si surai kopi hanya melihat balik, dan tak menanggapi apa apa saat Oda berbalik menyapa lewat tangan, memerengkannya kanan dan kiri. Hanya saja, Dazai yang di senyumin malah tak merespon, dan makin memererat cengkaramannya terhadap jubah hitam Mori setelah pintu ditutup dan Mori yang bertingkah sebaliknya.

Pria berjubah putih itu tetap berjalan menuju rak buku, dan mencondongkan tubuhnya miring ke samping, mempersilahkan Dazai mengambil buku bersampul merah kesayangannya. Sementara ia mengambil salah satu buku tebal bertuliskan Kissinger di cover depannya. Buku itu sudah terlalu usang dan warna coklat gelap yang termakan waktu.

Lanjut kembali berjalan, dia menemukan salah satu ruangan yang tak kalah besar seperti sebelumnya, dan memasukinya, meletakkan Dazai yang masih sibuk dengan bukunya di atas sofa yang masih si tutupi kain putih. Mori merasakan ada yang salah dengan pinggulnya saat ia merenggangkan tubuhnya, raut wajahnya merasakan rasa sakit.

"Mori san baik baik saja?" Tanya pria kopi itu, tetap pada bukunya namun lirikan matanya bergerak melihat di depannya.

"Ya, terimakasih Dazai kun. Nah, ambillah"

Kepala berperban itu mendongak, dan menerima sebungkus lolipop besar di tangan mungilnya. Tak ingin berkomentar, Mori langsung meletakkan buku besar itu dan beralih ke jendela besar, ditutupi oleh gorden merah besar.

Ia menyibaknya dan berdiam diri sejenak, menghirup udara seperti di pagi hari, padahal saat ini bulan telah terbit. Membiarkan cahaya terang bulan masuk menyinari ruangan tanpa lampu itu.

"Hu...ahhh... sudah lama sekali aku tak menggunakan ruangan ini. Tampaknya memang kotor, tapi ada juga orang yang menempati. Dazai kun, jika kau ingin, ruangan ini bisa jadi kamarmu" ia menoleh ke arah Dazai, lepas dari bukunya, dan membuka bungkus transparan permen lolipop pelanginya.

"Terimakasih tawarannya, tapi saya memilih tidak. Saya masih betah dengan 'kandang' saya"

Kalimat itu membuat Mori tersenyum, "sesuai perkiraan, Dazai kun memang teguh"

Sebentar keheningan datang, sebuah suara menginterupsi sang bos mafia dan berasal dari headseat kecil mori yang tersembunyi di balik rambutnya. Seraya Dazai mengemut-sibuk dengan permennya, ia melirik diam kearah pria itu yang sesekali mengangguk tersenyum aneng di depan jendela transparan. Mori beranjak, dia mendekati Dazai dan mengelus pucuk kepala anak itu.

"Esok aku akan memberimu essay tentang seluruh tumpuk buku di sini, termasuk ini" Mori mengetuk keras buku bercover Kissinger itu. Dazai mengangguk saat pria itu di ambang pintu, memberi salam selamat malam.

"Oh, hampir lupa..." Mori kembali mendekat pada Dazai dan menciumi pipi pucatnya, "...oyasumi Dazai kun"

Lampu di nyalakan, dan pintu besar berdebum. Lelaki mungil itu menghela nafas malu setelah tadi diciumi.

Hanya ada satu penerangan di ruangan ini, dan lampu pijar yang terletak di tengah ruangan yang setara dengan ruang rapat penting pemerintah.

Selama penerangan tersebut masih hidup-setidaknya lampu ini masih berkedap kedip, netra chestnut Dazai menerawang. Menelusuri seluruh dinding belakang yang hampir tidak menyerupai dinding, penuh akan rak buku, dan buku buku yang berjejer, layaknya perpustakaan kota.

Dan Mori Ogai menyuruhnya untuk menganalisa semua buku disini, lalu memberikannya essay saat pagi menjelang. Mungkin sekarang sudah jam 11 malam, dan ia hanya punya waktu 7 jam untuk semua buku disini.

Pantesan Dazai pintarnya anti mainstream.

Dari tempat ia duduk, Dazai dapat mendengar dengan jelas percakapan antara bosnya dengan seseorang yang bertatap muka padanya di ruangan sebelumnya. Tempat yang bagus untuk menguping, dan memberi perintah.

Tuss, suara lampu mati. Karena lama tak di gunakan, ruangan yang berdampingan dengan ruangan bos besar ini lama tak terurus dan semua listrik juga benda di dalamnya juga ikut termakan waktu.

Dazai beranjak, mendekati jendela. Membuka gorden lagi sampai mentok dan melihat kedepan, dimana ia bisa melihat sungai indah yang memantulkan lampu lampu di pinggiran jalan, juga cosmoclock yang penuh akan warna. Tangan kanannya tanpa sadar tergerak menyentuh jendela, seakan ingin meraih benda yang ada di bawah sana.

"Boo!!"

Seseorang mengejutkan pria berkemeja putih ini, dan membuatnya berbalik kebelakang, menemui seorang gadis mungil yang tersenyum innocent kepadanya.

"Saya tak akan pernah terkejut Himawari. Kau sudah dapat berkas filenya?"

"Chu kun sedang mencarinya" ibu jarinya condong ke belakang menujuk seorang jingga yang menaiki tangga tinggi, mengobrak abrik buku.

"Chu kun?" Dazai membeo, wajah herannya muncul. Hima mengangguk bersemangat.

"Dan dan, Dazai, coba lihat ini"

Tanpa peringatan Himawari menarik lengan Dazai Osamu dan membuatnya berjalan menuruti kehendaknya. Perempuan itu menuntun Dazai melewati sofa, melompati kardus kardus berdebu dan berbelok di beberapa arah sampai akhirnya mendekati Chuuya.

"Nee, Himawari... apa kakakmu tak akan gelisah jika kau terlalu lama disini" Dazai bertanya

"Aku sudah membelikannya setumpuk permen batang, dia pasti akan menghabiskannya sebelum kahwatir kepadaku"

Dazai hanya diam, mengangguk. Tapi keheningan ini menjadi heboh saat Hima sudah melepaskan tangan Dazai, dan meraih anak tangga yang menjadi pijakan Chuuya mengambil buku di rak atas. Pria itu menoleh saat pijakannya oleng.

"Oi Conan chan! A, aku bisa jatuh nanti!!"

"Conan chan?" Dazai membeo untuk kedua kalinya, sampai akhirnya Chuuya jatuh di antara tumpukan kardus dengan mengeluh di bagian punggungnya. Himawari dan Dazai mendekat menolong.

"Chu kun daijobu?" Seru Himawari kahwatir, ia menarik tangan Chuuya dan membuatnya berdiri, langsung melihat Dazai ganas.

"Apa lihat lihat?"

"Saya alergi dengan wajahmu. Tentu saja saya tidak melihatmu"

"Rhh... kisama!!"

"Ma ma... Chu kun dapat bukunya?" Hima melangkah kedepan, melerai mereka dan urusannya sendiri. Chuuya mengingat ingat, dan berbalik menunduk melihat tempat jatuhnya tadi, menemukan apa yang di carinya.

Tapi Dazai melihat hal lain. Ia langsung bergerak mendekati Chuuya dan memegang jaket navy temannya lalu memanjat tubuh Chuuya yang sedang menunduk itu. Kakinya terangkat hingga berpijak pada punggung temannya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke rak di depannya, menarik buku tebal yang berdebu.

"Oi, Dazai baka!! Berat bodo!"

Chuuya protes. Selain tubuh Dazai yang berat ketimbang dirinya, ia juga merasakan sakitnya di injak belum lagi sakit jatuh dari tangga itu. Himawari netral. Seusai ia melihat buku yang hendak Chuuya ambil, yang juga buku tujuannya, tangannya dengan cekatan mengambilnya lalu kegirangan sendiri saat membuka perhalamannya. Dan Chuuya yang tak mendapat pertolongan.

Setelah mendapat apa yang diinginkan, Dazai turun dari tangga manual-nya, lalu menepuk nepuk punggung Chuuya yang kembali berbunyi. Ia mencoba berdiri tegap dan memegangi punggungnya yang pegal pegal. Raut wajahnya sangatlah menyedihkan sekarang.

"Kerja bagus Chu kun, kerja bagus" tuturnya seraya menepuk nepuk punggung Chuuya

Chuuya berbalik, "singkirkan tanganmu, aku geli mendengarnya"

Karena beberapa kali berteriak kecil dan tersenyum, Osamu mendekati Hima yang sibuk dengan buku kecil tapi tebal itu.

"Hm, komik?"

"Bukan komik biasa! Ini adalah komik Detektif C*nan yang sangat lama. Rumornya, buku komik volume ini sudah tak di terbitkan lagi, dan jika masih ada, banyak kolektor yang memburunya. Aku senang sekali, arigato Chu kun" Himawari tersenyum senang kepada Chuuya yang berjalan patah patah mencoba meluruskan punggungnya itu. Tangan kanannya melambai, sama sama.

"Chu kun memanggilku Conan chan, karena ia tau kalau aku sangat suka dengan komik ini"

"Dan kau mengizinkan pria kerdil bertopi aneh ini memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Nakahara Chuuya bereaksi, di senggolnya bahu Dazai dengan keras hingga buku tebal yang pria mungil itu bawa terjatuh.

"Aku sedang tidak memakai topiku"

Dazai mengambil sesuatu, dan memakaikannya di kepala Chuuya,

"Tadi"

Tapi sebelum topi itu bersarang di mahkota oranye itu, Dazai menarik nya kembali dan membuat dua orang lainnya saling bertukar tatap.

"Dan tak akan pernah..." seperkian detik, Dazai mengerahkan tenaganya pada kakinya dan memutar balik sendi itu, memacunya untuk berlari sprint.

Sempat tersandung dengan buku yang tadi di jatuhkannya, yang bertuliskan Data Data Panti Asuhan dan Dua Kakak Beradik Akutagawa.

"Ah, DAZAI! Kembalikan topiku!"

"Dazai san?!"

Ia berlari. Dazai berlari mencari jalan keluar dari tumpukan kardus yang berbelit belit ini. Hima dan Chuuya berteriak kencang, terutama bocah Nakahara ini.

"Oi Dazai!! Berhenti di sana!"

Awalnya Dazai akan kabur menyelamatkan dirinya dari amukan Chuuya dengan pintu keluar, tapi di tahan dengan kursi besar yang melayang tepat di depannya, menghadang akses keluarnya.

Pria remaja itu curiga dan menoleh ke samping, melihat satu satunya perempuan yang berhasil menggunakan telekenesis tanpa pengecualian.

Maksudku berbeda dengan Chuuya. Jika Dazai Osamu menetralkan kekuatan Nakahara Chuuya hanya dengan menyentuh barang yang di pengaruhinya, maka kekuatan Himawari baru bisa dihilangkan dengan langsung dari sumbernya. Jadi Osamu tak akan bisa menetralkan kemampuan Himawari jika tak bersentuhan kulit ke kulit.

Lalu dengan senangnya ia memutar balik menyusuri tepian kaca jendela dengan posisi Chuuya yang belum nampak di radar penglihatannya.

"Ah, Dazai san jangan kabur!"

Dazai tak memperdulikan sampai akhirnya keberuntungan berpihak kepadanya. Sebuah kardus penuh buku terlempar dari hadapannya dengan di selimuti efek merah darah, meluncur cepat melewatinya-mungkin jika Dazai tak menunduk benda itu akan membentur kepalanya, dan ironinya Himawari yang mengejar di belakangnya terkena, terpental kebelakang hingga membolongi pintu besar yang terkunci itu.

Dazai kahwatir, tapi ia terus berlari menghindari setelah suara hentak kaki berat

terdengar, juga makian yang kian merusak telinga.

"Selain aku akan meminta maaf kepada Conan chan, aku bersumpah aku akan membunuhmu Dazai!!"

"Benarkah?"

Suaranya menurun, dan lariannya diperlambat begitu ia melihat dinding dan jejeran lemari besi yang berdiri di samping dinding itu. Dazai memasuki lorong yang salah, ia terjebak.

"Sekarang, kembalikan topiku"

"Menangislah dulu"

Alis Chuuya bertaut. Wajahnya tampak sekali kalau ia tak akan senang sekarang.

"Kembalikan"

"Ya, jika kau menumpahkan air mata ke seratusmu" ucapnya. Ia bahkan terkekeh di akhir kalimat.

"Bagaimana jika kau yang menangis duluan?"

"Saya tidak pernah menangis. Kecuali untuk menertawakanmu"

Chuuya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Sungguh, ia sangat kesal dengan kata kata mentok Dazai, partnernya.

"Aku juga akan menertawakanmu" balas Chuuya

"Setidaknya ketawamu tak bersuara karena kau pendek"

Sabar Chuuya, sebentar lagi rencana temanmu akan segera tiba, dan Dazai akan berhenti, menangis di hadapanmu.

"Ano Dazai san, bisa kembalikan topinya?"

Pria bersurai hitam itu terlonjak kaget dengan suara bisikan yang memenuhi telinganya. Matanya langsung melirik ke samping dan bulu romanya berdiri. Ia melihatnya, melihat..

Himawari yang menembus dinding. Dengan matanya yang setengah terbuka, lambaian tangan yang lemah lembut, juga senyuman tak bersemangat, hanya beberapa milimeter lagi mereka bersentuhan.

"Tidak"

Dengan teganya, Dazai menjitak dahi Himawari dan membuatnya merintih kesakitan memegangi dahinya yang mungkin memerah. Seketika cahaya merah muda muncul dan membuat tubuh mungil perempuan itu menghilang dari permukaan tembok. Diam sejenak, membuat dua lelaki ini saling bertatapan. Mereka akhirnya kembali bermain kejar kejaran hingga keluar ruangan, dengan tanpa Chuuya lihat, Dazai menitipkan topi bundar Chuuya kepada Edogawa yang sekarang terduduk di lorong gedung, sambil memegang kepalanya yang terbentur juga terjitak tadi.

Saat hendak bangun dan mengambil topi temannya, ia melihat seorang anak aneh yang duduk beberapa langkah dari tempatnya. Dan ia menyadari bahwa tadi hanya ada dia seorang di sana. Anak itu sekiranya berumur 5 tahun dengan ciri khas pada rambutnya yang bermonokrom.

Hima mendekatinya dan memegang lengannya, hingga sampai pada anak itu memandangnya.

"Kau baik baik saja?" Ucap Hima kahwatir setelah melihat rupa anak itu. Apalagi matanya.

Q terdiam. Lalu menoleh kemana arah tangan Hima menyentuh lengannya, dan tersenyum padanya.

"Seharusnya kau tak menyentuhku" dia tersenyum, kian mendalam.

Terimakasih untuk dukungannya dan waktunya untuk mampir di FanficDazai ini.

すべてを読んでくれてありがとう

Subete o yonde kurete arigatō

(Terimakasih sudah membaca semuanya)


	17. chapter 17

"Kau baik baik saja?" Ucap Hima kahwatir setelah melihat rupa anak itu. Apalagi matanya.

Q terdiam. Lalu menoleh kemana arah tangan Hima menyentuh lengannya, dan tersenyum padanya.

"Seharusnya kau tak menyentuhku" dia tersenyum, kian mendalam.

"Dazai berhenti tolol! Hei, jika kau lari lagi, aku benar benar akan menendangmu!"

"Kakimu pendek, tak bisa menyentuh kepalaku"

"Sial!"

Lelaki lebih pendek itu mempercepat langkahnya dan berhasil membongkar opini Dazai.

Tapi melihat Dazai yang tak kunjung memberikan respon berdiri atau apapun, Chuuya kecil mulai curiga dan menuruni tangga untuk berjongkok memeriksa temannya itu. Walaupun ada rasa gengsi, rasanya tidak lengkap kalau pria jingga ini tak menolong.

Ia mendekati Dazai dan memegangi punggungnya curiga, "oi, kau tak apa apa?"

Pria kopi merespon, kakinya bertumpu dan duduk masih setengah membungkuk, sedangkan satu tangannya memegangi hidungnya yang memerah, dan mengalir darah.

"Chu kun, sudah kubilang saya alergi dengan wajahmu, makanya saya jadi mimisan" tutur Dazai.

"Baka!" Kepalan tangan kanan Chuuya terlempar, tepat menimbulkan lebam di pipi kiri temannya.

Dan bertepat dengan itu, sebuah sofa berukuran jumbo terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi menghantam Chuuya dan Dazai. Keduanya terlempar cukup jauh dan membuat lelaki mungil berjaket navy itu berteriak sakit pada kaki kanannya yang tertimpa pinggiran sofa, terkilir.

Keringat berjatuhan dan makian sakit ia luapkan saat rasa sakit itu menjalar, beresiko membuat kepalanya melayang. Tapi iris safirnya mengecil kala melihat darah yang merembes dari ujung sofa. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga memindahkan sofa berdebu itu untuk menyelamatkannya dan Dazai yang hanya tampak kakinya saja di mata Chuuya.

Sofa terpindah dan ia melihat temannya duduk kesakitan memegang tangan dan kaki kanannya terkoyak. Sungguh, tangannya itu bersimbah darah, bahkan daging kemerahan yang masih segar terekspos jelas.

Chuuya mendekati, dan mengkoyakan jubah jas yang sebelumnya ia pakai, mengambil kayu kecil di dekat sana-bekas sofa yang rusak terlempar, dan memelilitkan kain itu membuat gips darurat di tangan temannya.

Chuuya panik, walau ia harus tenang bagaimanapun situasinya. Ia tau penanganan seperti ini dari bos besarnya sendiri, karena misinya untuk melindungi Dazai, ia harus wajib mempelajari teknik medis seperti ini. Sementara terus menerus melakukan penanganan pertama pada tubuh temannya, Chuuya berkali kali membentak temannya, menasehatinya untuk tidak lebih ceroboh. Wajah bersihnya berkali kali memandang Dazai Osamu.

"Chu kun, saya tau kau mencemaskan saya, tapi sudah saya bilang, saya alergi dengan wajahmu" ucap Dazai datar. Hanya saja kata pertamanya dimainkan secara innocent.

"Berisik! Sudah kubilang, aku geli mendengar kau mengucapkan itu" seru Chuuya, saking geramnya ia sengaja menarik keras lilitan gips yang di balutnya hingga Dazai mengeluarkan wajah kesakitan lucunya.

Namun, untunglah Dazai mempunyai indra yang lebih tajam daripada Chuuya. Ia dengan cepat mengaba aba temannya untuk menjauh, dan selamat dari tumpukan kursi kayu yang terbang dengan kecepatan cepat hampir melindas mereka.

Dazai menarik kerah jaket Chuuya untuk menjauh dan menghindar setelah tumpukan kursi itu membentur ujung lorong, dan kepulan debu yang bertebangan.

"Menjauh!!"

Suara kasar itu membuat lirikan mata chestnut dan safir mereka melirik ke kiri, tepat di mana seorang anak mungil berjalan tertutupi oleh debu. Kedua tangannya terangkat mengacak acak rambutnya frustasi. Seakan akan ada seseorang yang sedang menganggunya saat ini.

"Hima?"

"Conan chan? Oi, kau tak apa apa?" Kini kecemasan Chuuya berpindah pada perempuan kecil itu. Dia berusaha berdiri, tanpa bantuan Dazai dan kakinya yang terkilir. Sempat merintih, namun ia tetap terus berjalan walaupun tersandung dan sempat terpincang.

"Hei, jika yang tadi menyakitimu, aku minta maaf Conan chan"

"Pergi!!! Menjauh kau b*d*bah!!"

Chuuya membelalak. Bagaimana bisa temannya sendiri yang selalu manis dan sopan bisa mengungkapkan kalimat seperti itu di hadapannya, yang bahkan dirinya dan menunjukan amarah atau kekesalan yang berarti. Dazai mendekati, dan menegur Chuuya dari belakang.

"Awas, dia mungkin menyerangmu"

Prediksi bocah itu selalu benar, sebuah kursi dengan berbahan kayu melayang cepat, disusul bunyi retakan dinding yang terlepas, menjadi serpihan serpihan yang siap di arahkan kepada Chuuya.

Hanya dengan menyentuhnya, semua serangan itu dapat dihentikan oleh telapak tangan mungil Nakahara. Ia membuka matanya lagi setelah tadi menutupnya rapat rapat, berdiri seperti biasa.

"Oi Chuuya, saya punya misi untukmu sekarang"

Chuuya berbalik, menemui gelap nya mata sang eksekutif. Dazai melirik, dengan mata sekilat silet.

"Jika kau kali ini ingin membantu saya, bantulah saya dengan memanggil Mori san atau Ane san, se...ka..rang"

Alis Chuuya bertaut, wajahnya sarat sekali dengan ekspresi tidak terima. Bahunya naik dan menyingkirkan jari temannya yang menghinggap, mengetuk bahunya.

"Hah?! Mana mungkin! Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Conan chan dan, dan kau sendiri disini. Dalam bahaya!"

Keadaan malah berbalik, Nakahara Chuuya membentak Dazai.

"Saya senang kau mengkhawatirkan saya, setidaknya pikirkan dirimu sendiri. Harus ada yang melapor kepada yang lebih kuat agar masalah cepat terselesaikan. Kau mengerti?"

Dazai mengambil langkah satu, dan mulai menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Tapi, Dazai-!"

"Ini perintah"

Chuuya sudah muak. Ia mendecih kesal tak ingin memandang lagi wajah atasannya yang mulai berubah, kini menatapnya dingin dan dekat. Tangannya mengepal, dan meninju bahu kanan Dazai kuat, hingga eksekutif berkemeja itu mundur selangkah.

"Jika kau mundur seperti aku menepukmu, aku akan membunuhmu dan tak akan menangisi kepergianmu"

Dazai tersenyum, sedikit membungkuk, "saya menantikannya"

Setelah Chuuya pergi sedikit berlari-karena kakinya masih terkilir, Dazai berjalan santai, secara tenang menghadapi teman perempuannya ini.

Di belakang Hima, tak jauh darinya, bersembunyi dalam gelap, seorang anak kecil bermonokrom duduk sambil memegangi boneka yang sudah rusak mengeluarkan busa putih dari kepalanya. Ia tampak senang sekali, kadang tersenyum pada Dazai saat kedua mata itu bertemu.

"Nah..."

Dazai menengadahkan tangannya, membuka perban yang melilit lengan tangannya. Dan seketika saat ia mendangak kembali, perban putih yang menutupi kepalanya jatuh, lepas sejak lama tak dibuka.

"...Yumeno,"

Bocah itu tersenyum, Q mengarahkan bidak karakternya, melesat cepat kearah teman lamanya.

"...sampai dimana urusan kita?"

Di tengah keramaian, malam yang gelap dan banyak mobil sirine yang berkemuuh, seseorang bermantel seterang pasir emas lewat dengan santai, menembus keramaian, menatap kanan kiri korban berjatuhan.

"Aku tak akan pergi jika tak mengenakan ini!"

"Tapi Hima san,..."

"Tidak!!"

Terkadang, seorang tak dikenal itu mengibaskan surai pinknya untuk mengencangkan posisi headset kecil, tersembunyi di sampingnya. Bicara kecil, hingga teriakan besar ia terima, tapi ia tak peduli. Tujuannya hanya berjalan menuju lima gedung tinggi yang menjadi pusat Yokohama.

"Aku sudah memberikan dosis yang tepat. Apa kau yakin, dia akan membutuhkan ini?"

"Terimakasih. Ya, aku yakin Yosano sensei"

Seorang lelaki besar berseragam lengkap datang berhadapan menghentikan langkah laju perempuan berikat satu ini. Sepatu coklat gelapnya berhenti. Pria itu sempat menanyakan banyak hal, tapi dengan badge yang ditunjukkannya, polisi itu terkejut, mempersilahkan perempuan berperan tinggi itu untuk masuk kedalam garis polisi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin? Kau tidak butuh bantuan kami?"

"Aku butuh bantuan kalian. Sangat, tapi adakalanya nanti."

"Hima..."

Perempuan itu melanjutkan jalan. Memasuki pagar besi besar, dan berhadapan dengan banyak mafia. Ia memasang tudung hitam hoodienya dan betingkah layaknya seseorang yang biasa memakai mantel ini. Dan ajibnya, ia di izinkan masuk dengan lancar. Bahkan para penjaga terus menunduk, tak ingin melihat perempuan yang mereka kira sebagai mantan eksekutif terkejam sepanjang sejarah Port Mafia.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

"Aku tidak ragu. Aku percaya. Selain rencana sudah disusun rapi, kami sudah mempertimbangkan segala risiko, akibat-sebab, untung-ruginya nanti"

"Aku takut. Hanya saja..."

"Aku akan baik baik saja. Dazai sensei dan aku pasti akan baik baik saja"

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, rasanya disini, di dada ini, hatiku berdebar kuat"

"(kekehan) kau jatuh cinta"

Tuttttt

(Jaringan terputus)

"...Mungkin."

Hima berlari kencang menyelusuri seluk beluk gedung tinggi yang dulunya sebagai tempatnya bermain, lari dari pengawasan Fukuzawa dan kakanya sendiri. Tempat di mana ia akan bernostalgia lagi dengan orang pertama yang berani menyentuhnya. Walau itu sudah 9 tahun yang lalu, kejadian besar seperti itu bukanlah mudah.

Dia Ranpo Sachou dan beberapa ide dari anggota agensi lain juga ikut merumuskan isi rencana dibantu dengan Kyoka yang sudah berpengalaman. Ia yang sebagai Assassin akan masuk mengendap ngendap kedalam memastikan keadaan Himawari untuk aman.

Tak lupa, Hima memakai satu set jam tangan digital yang ia pakai di pergelangan tangannya untuk membagi rencananya. Di jam tangan itu, menunjukan stopwatch yang menghitung mengurang mundur angka 15-menit lebih.

"Aku merasakannya! Dazai sensei sedang ada di bawah, ruangan yang gelap. Tunggu, aku pernah melihat ruangan ini sebelumnya" tutur anak kecil itu sambil memegangi surai kuning emasnya.

Hima tersentak, "sel lama Q?"

Lama tak ada jawaban, Hima meneruskan kembali langkahnya.

"Iya... Yemeno telah di dalam"

"Lapor Himawari san, aku juga sudah di posisi"

Hima tersenyum kala mendengar respon dari Elise yang berjaga jaga dan Kyouka yang telah sampai di titik checkpoint. Ia terus berlari membiarkan mantel karamel Dazai tertiup angin malam. Ia tak bisa masuk dengan mudah lewat pintu utama gedung, maka Hima memutar jalan tapi tampaknya niatnya harus di urungkan kala melihat keganjilan terjadi disini.

Para penduduk Yokohama berkerumun datang ke gedung utama Port Mafia dan memasukinya bagaikan ada jamuan pesta besar besaran di sana. Hima yang sedang bersembunyi menyadai sesuatu, jika tanda tersebut memang benar...

"Kyouka chan, Elise chan, Yumeno, semuanya!! Misi di batalkan! Ulangi, misi di batalkan!" Hima tetap bersembunyi, ia berteriak kencang mencoba untuk mengendap endap mencari tempat sinyal yang lebih bagus.

Tapi sayangnya, nada putus tetap menjadi jawaban di sebrang sana. Tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya, entah karna tiadanya sinyal atau memang ada seseorang yang memblok jaringan.

Sampai pada suatu pilar yang besar, Hima bersembunyi di baliknya, mengintip kearah keramaian yang terang menderang. Mungkin, sebagian besar penduduk Yokohama ada di sana. Mereka sibuk dengan urusannya, menari kecil dan berjamu makan.

"Sial!...eh?"

Pandangan manik emerald Hima menurun menjumpai sebuah bulu putih yang tampak rapuh. Hampir seperti kelopak bunga dandellion. Ia mengambilnya dan memperhatikannya dengan teliti. Dan sialnya, ia tau milik siapa sebuah bulu yang terpisah, meninggalkan jejaknya disini.

"Ha ha ha, rupanya kau iblis"

Ia tersenyum ganjil, tampak sekali wajah yang tak senang berusaha di sembunyikannya. Bulu itu ia hempaskan asalan ketika melihat gerbang besar yang terbuka lebar, tertutup dengan suara berdebum antara besi dan besi.

"Nah, pestanya dimulai" ia segera bangkit berdiri, mengendap endap lagi masuk dalam diam ke bangunan besar di pelabuhan Yokohama ini.

Matanya langsung disuguhi warna klasik pesta yang terang, kuning emas mendominasi, meja bar dan cangkir wine, lalu jangan lupakan penduduk yang saling bertukar cerita.

Apa mereka gila? Insiden pengebomam tahun baru barusan terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu, dan sekarang mereka berpesta megah di gedung haram besar ini. Padahal banyak dari mereka yang berjabatan pemerintah. Ironi.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Hima segera melepaskan jam tangannya, dan menaruhnya di selipan-bawah jendela, kaca besar yang jauh dari kerumunan orang. Ia sempat mempretelinya sebelum meninggalkannya begitu saja, hingga timbullah bunyi beep panjang disetiap detik.

Malam ini, Dewi Fortuna memihak padanya. Tidak ada penjaga di sepanjang lorong menuju ruang penjara. Dan langkahnya sempat berhenti sebelum ia mengangkat kerah mantel coklat Dazai menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Perasaannya langsung menyambar tak enak kala menciumi sedikit, sedikit saja bau racun.

"Ini sarin"

Langkahnya di percepat, menuju lurus ke ruang bawah tanah, sel lama Q yang sekarang di gunakan untuk menahan si serigala yang jinak. Pintu terbuka sangat pelan saat ia memasuki ruangan terakhir yang lembab dan pengap.

Srrerttt...

Sebuah tali menyambar kaki Hima dan membuatnya terkejutnya, tapi tubuhnya lebih duluan terbalik dengan kepala di bawah, barulah ia bisa terkejut, berteriak.

"Oh! Dazai san, Hima datang menghadiri pesta!"

Hima tau benar suara itu, ia mengabaikan posisinya dan langsung menatap bujur, menembus hitamnya besi sel, dengan lentera sebegai penerangan satu satunya. Mata emeraldnya membelalak, terkejut walaupun ia tau ini pasti akan terjadi semenjak awal.

"Dazai san!"

Di ujung tembok batu bata, seorang pria dewasa terduduk bersandar pada dinding dengan kepala yang tak siap tegak. Di sampingnya ada seorang anak kecil, bertopi lengkap dengan boneka terkutuknya. Hima langsung tersenyum menyeramkan kala wajah itu memberinya kenangan lama di memorinya.

"Hai, Iblis"

Terimakasih untuk dukungannya dan waktunya untuk mampir di FanficDazai ini.

すべてを読んでくれてありがとう

Subete o yonde kurete arigatō

(Terimakasih sudah membaca semuanya)


	18. chapter 18

"Hai iblis." suara itu begitu gelap dan dalam, wanita itu menepis wajah yang selalu tersenyum lebar itu dengan seringai yang jarang ditunjukannya, berarti; kemarahan

"Kukira kau akan berkerja sama denganku, nona Edogawa. Sayang sekali kesempatanmu terbuang cuma cuma." suara berat Fyodor Dostoyevsky terdegar memantul di dinding batu bata ruangan dengan lampu kecil di tengahnya.

Pria tersebut berjalan ke tengah ruangan dan membiarkan dirinya tampak di penerangan. Senyuman itu, ia menampakkannya lagi kepada Himawari yang masih siap melihatnya terbalik. Ia juga tak lama tersenyum. Ia tampak menaikkan tangan kanannya dan merogoh saku mantel Dazai, mengeluarkan sebuah bulu putih yang telah rontok di sebagian sisi. Ia menyerahkan tangannya yang terkepal di depannya hingga pria Rusia itu selangkah maju kedepan, di tambah mulut mungil sang wanita mengomando bahwa ia akan memberikan sebuah rahasia, padahal jelas jelas mata emeraldnya tak lepas dari iblis di depannya.

"Mendekatlah, tampan-"

Sekali langkah Fyodor melangkah ke depan, Hima dengan segera mendorong tubuhnya maju, bersiap dengan kepalan tangannya yang berhasil mendarat kasar di pipi kanan pria itu, membuat Fyodor mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

Tapi Hima tak puas, ia mendorong dirinya lagi berusaha untuk maju dan menarik jubah hitam si Iblis, menariknya mendekat, lalu menghantam wajah memar Fyodor menemui dagunya, menghantamnya keras lebih dari sebelumnya. Ia kembali ke posisinya semula dengan pusing di kepalanya karna guncangan yang ia terima akibat terlalu lama di ikat terbalik. Pria itu mengeluh sakit dan menggerutu diam diam, ia tampak memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah, dan melihat kembali ke Himawari yang masih menatapnya jengkel. Fyodor tak mau kalah ia menyeringai dalam dengan mengusap hidungnya yang berdarah.

". . . kau meninggalkan bulu ushanka-mu" seiring dengan tubuhnya yang berhenti berguncang, Hima membuka telapak tangannya dan melempar sehelai bulu ushanka yang ia temukan tadi, ia sempat ingin membuangnya tapi ia menyadari bahwa bulu itu berguna sebagai pengecoh aksi seperti ini. Lalu apa yang akan di lakukan Fyodor? Apa akan marah? Tentu.

". . . sebagai sesama kriminal, aku tak menyangka penggemar manis sepertimu mempunyai keberanian seperti itu" Fyodor tersenyum lagi, ia berusaha membetulkan mantel hitamnya dengan sekali hentakan dan helaan nafas kasar yang meresponnya, Hima terkekeh mendengar pernyataan iblis di depannya. Tak lama ia merasakan darahnya sendiri, dari sudut mulutnya turun melalui pipinya dan berhenti di kelopak matanya. Sekarang rahang wajahnya bertambah sakit saat ia sedikit menyesali tindakannya memukul Fyodor menggunakan wajahnya.

"Hm, aku dengar, kau selamat dari rencanaku kemarin. Melakukan hal bodoh untuk melindungi Yokohama? Sebagai gantinya, kau mengabaikan dia." Netra ungu terang itu tak henti menatap emerald Hima yang bahkan mengikuti kemana arah telunjuk Fyodor menunjuk.

Di sana Yumeno Kyusaku melihatnya kahwatir, dan Dazai yang berusaha mengangkat kepalanya, dan saat netra chestnut Dazai Osamu menatapnya lelah, sayu dan tak bertenaga. Hima membelalak, mulutnya menganga tak percaya saat kepala bermahkota kopi itu kembali menunduk. Ia tak menyangka jika seperti ini jadinya, wajah Dazai sungguhlah pucat. Bibirnya mulai kebiruan, dan kantung mata nampak di bawah matanya, seperti mata panda. Sayangnya ia tak bisa menyentuh seberapa dinginnya suhu tubuh pria berkemeja biru tua itu.

"Hei. . ." pandangan sang wanita memblur, dan seketika merasakan sakit di kepalanya bertambah saat ia menyentuh tanah. Hanya suara Fyodor yang sampai di telinga ketika tubuhnya berbaring di atas tanah kering, berusaha duduk dan memukul pria yang mencoba mengacaukan semuanya ini. Tapi kata kata Fyodor selanjutnya akan membuatnya terdiam.

"Jangan berani berani mengacaukan rencanaku. Sebaiknya kau mencari cara agar Da-zai chanmu bisa selamat. Karna kau hanya punya 50 menit tersisa untuk berharap"

Hima sudah tau akan hal itu. Ia hanya menunggu waktu yang pas untuk memulai adegannya. Kalau mendengar waktunya, ia harus berterimakasih kepada Dostoyevskay sesudah memberitahukannya. Ia mulai untuk duduk dan berdriri tegak menggunakan dua kakinya. Ia mengusap sebagian darah kering diantara mulut dan hidungnya, lalu tersenyum lurus kepada senyuman si iblis.

"Aku sudah mencari segala cara, tipu dayamu, bahkan aku sudah membuat ending yang pas untuk semua roleplay mu." Senyuman di bibir Hima membuat Fyodor mematahkan kehendaknya untuk melawan senyum, ia tau ini hanya akan memperpanjang waktu dan memperpanas suasana. Lama kelamaan tanpa di ketahui Fyodor sendiri, Hima memulai langkah pertamanya, menuju jeruji besi Q.

"Kau hanya perlu memutuskan. Dua jenis ending sudah di genggamanku. Kau memilih sad ending atau Happy ending? Fyodor Dostoyevsky-san?" Hima mempererat genggamannya pada salah satu saku mantel Dazai yang masih lengket padanya. Dengan senyuman yang masih belum pudar, ia berjalan sedikit demi sedikit ke arah sel besi dingin beberapa langkah darinya. Sayannya Hima tak mengetahui jika Fyodor telah mengetahuinya, dan mereka bergerak seperti membuat sebuah lingkaran.

"Oh, aku lebih suka memulai dengan Happy prologe, di akhiri dengan sad ending. Walaupun ceritamu tak demikian, nona Sweet Hunter. Aku hanya perlu meledakkan gedung ini, dan menghakhiri semuanya di sini, malam ini." Fyodor tersenyum seringai, walaupun ada rasa kekecawaan terdengar dari nada suaranya.

"Oh, kau juga punya nyali." Hima membalas, dan Fyodor kembali tersenyum.

Angin hangat bertiup, dan mereka bergerak sebagai kilat. Hima melajukan larinya dan Fyodor yang langsung menangkapnya, mengcengkram tangannya. Hingga ruam kemerahan dan garis darah bermunculan. Biarpun dalam keadaan terdesak seperti itu, baik kedua belah pihak tetap membuka harga dirinya. Hima tak merintih kesakitan, dari semua rasa yang bisa menyakitinya, mereka bukanlah apa apa kecuali rasa dingin yang menusuk.

"Aku akan terus hidup untuk melihatmu mati." Deru Hima serius.

Si iblis hanya memberikannya senyuman yang lebih besar. "Aku merasa terhormat."

Hima geram. Ia langsung menggertakkan giginya dan seketika kursi di sampingnya dan beberapa alat minum terbang dengan sendirinya menghujam tubuh lemah Fyodor dan membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah. Hima mengeluarkan nafas berat begitu melihat Fyodor penuh mendapat luka dan dari sudur wajahnya, terlihat garis darah yang jatuh ke bawah. Tapi ia tak mau kalah dan kembali melaju langkah ke depan, Hima juga telah siaga untuk menerima yang lebih keras, dan mengeluarkan yang lebih lembut.

Sedetik kemudian, dua mata emerald dan onyx mereka bertemu, hanya beberapa inchi saja sebelum Fyodor benar benar menyentuhnya, dan Hima mengerahkan rencana. Sesuatu yang memang belum ia tunjukan untuk menjadi senjata terdiamnya. Begitu jari Fyodor hampir menyentuh dahinya, tuan putri Edogawa menutup matanya dan hampir menguap malas. Dengan itu, ia yakin berhasil dan benar. Begitu ujung jari Dostoyevskey menyentuh dahinya, jari telunjuk kanannya itu meleset dan menenembus kepalanya, disusul dengan telapak tangannya lalu lengannya. Hima tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, maka ia cukup gugup untuk mencobanya.

Himawari Edogawa tak membuang moment ini. Ia langsung memputar balikkan tubuhnya begitu tubuh sang Iblis hampir sepenuhnya menembus dirinya, dan ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil yang ia segera lemparkan tepat menuju seseorang yang sudah menunggu untuk di terima. Q menengadahkan tangannya begitu botol berisi cairan hijau itu menuju ke arahnya, dan Fyodor membelalak. Ia tak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi, maka ia cepat cepat membebaskan dirinya dari tembusan tubuh Himawari begitu sebuah penawar sarin itu jatuh ke tangan Yumeno.

Sayangnya, Hima kembali mengcengkramnya dan ia melontarkan kakinya ke atas, lalu menangkap leher sang pria sepantaran Dazai untuk di lilitakan ke dua kakinya dan menumpahkan seluruh berat tubuhnya ke arah kepala , membiarkan kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat garis pinggang Fyodor untuk memaksanya mencium tanah, mengkunci gerakannya. Usaha Hima berhasil untuk membuat Fyodor mencium tanah dan ia berada di atas punggungnya. Pria dewasa itu merintih kesakitan dan terkekeh gelap. Hima tak mengeluarkan ekspresi apa apa selain puas dan tetap marah.

"Sayangnya kau melewatkan satu hal dariku, Bos Mafia memberiku pelajaran yang cukup berguna bagiku sekarang." Hima tersenyum mengejek, lalu melayangkan pandangannya pada Q yang siap untuk menyuntikkan cairan yang di beri Hima kepada Dazai yang mulai memburuk.

Kedua mata sang Iblis kembali melihat dan memputarbalikkan tubuhnya untuk memberitahu apa arti karma sebenarnya. Himawari cukup terkejut dan tak bisa melawan begitu tenaga besar Fyodor membawanya turun, dan secepatnya menggantikan posisi Fyodor dengan pria itu di atasnya.

Sudah cukup bersenang senangnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul berkali kali pipi putih bersih Hima yang menjadi lebam kebiruan. Persetan dengan martabat, bagi sang Iblis semuanya di halalkan.

Merasa perempuan bersurai merah muda di bawahnya tak lagi bisa melawan, ia mengeluarkan revolvernya dari balik saku mantelnya dan memberi target pada Q dan ancang ancangnya untuk menyuntikkan obat itu di lengan sang mantan eksekutif Mafia. Saat senjata itu hampir terkokang, melesatkan peluru kecilnya, Hima memegang pergelangan kaki sang Iblis keras, dan terpaksa Fyodor turun melihatnya. Dengan keadaan penuh rasa sakit, terutama wajahnya, Hima tersenyum. Mencoba menghentikan aksi tak memaafkan Dostoyevsky.

"Kita. . . belum selesai."

Setelah itu Hima tak merasakan apa apa selain rasa sakit, dan rasa hampa yang menghampiri. Ia yakin ia melihat Fyodor memukul tengah wajahnya dengan keras dan terakhir, ia mendengar suara tembakan yang sangat dekat, disusul teriakan serang bocah lelaki. Dirinya tak bisa membuka matanya, ia terlalu lelah.

Terimakasih untuk dukungannya dan waktunya untuk mampir di FanficDazai ini.

すべてを読んでくれてありがとう

Subete o yonde kurete arigatō

(Terimakasih sudah membaca semuanya)


	19. chapter 19

"

Sial!"

Pria yang berkesaharian memakai perlengkapan dektetif itu menghentakkan semua yang ada padanya di atas meja dan sukses membuat semua perhatian Agensi mengarah padanya, Atsushi melihatnya kahwatir. Ia tau mereka telah hilang kontak dengan 3 orang utama yang bermain di garis depan, dan itulah yang membuatnya kahwatir, Himawari.

Seorang pria berkacamata menghamprinya yang menepi memandangi tepian jendela Agensi, melihat riuk priuknya gedung tinggi Mafia dari kejauhan.

"Ranpo san, kita akan berangkat lima menit lagi. Kumohon bersiaplah." Kunikida menyarankan, Ranpo hanya diam sebelum sebuah pertanyaan meluncur darinya.

"Bagaimana dengan si Fancy hat?"

Kunikida memerlukan waktu untuk berpikir sebentar sebelum mengenali siapa yang ia maksud dan menjawab dengan anggukan. "Begitu Hima. . .kehilangan kontak, ia segara pergi menuju lokasi kejadian."

Ranpo Edogawa kembali melihat ke luar sana, mata tajamnya terbuka melihat indahnya pemandangan kota Yokohama saat ini. Nafasnya terbuka hingga menimbulkan bunyi kasar walaupun perapian Agensi sudah di hidupkan beberapa jam yang lalu. Tak lama ia merasakan emua orang menjauh darinya, dan sang detektif berbalik badan untuk melihat kepala Agensi mereka yang terburu buru pergi, tapi di tahan oleh pertanyaan Kunikida, si pria penuh idealis.

Ranpo dapat melihatnya dengan sangat jelas, ada pantulan rasa kekahwatiran di mata Yukichi Fukuzawa, dan sisanya, amarah yang siap membludak. Meskipun semuanya melihat tenang pada kepala organisasi mereka, Yukichi tetap saja memberikan tatapan seram seperti biasanya. Tidak, Ranpo sangat menyangkalnya. Itu bukanlah tatapan kesehariannya, tapi sebuah perasaan yang sering kita sebut, kekahwatiran.

"Ranpo, kau ingin ikut atau hanya diam membiarkan adikmu terbunuh?" Ranpo terlonjak, satu statement dari ayahnya mampu mengeluarkan sifat elitnya dan membuat seorang Ranpo Edogawa tertunduk menyetujui. Yah, itulah kewajibannya.

Mereka mulai bergerak, dan meninggalkan Agensi untuk siap bertarung di garis depan. Meskipun ia sudah tau ini akan terjadi, tapi ia tetap tak bisa mengubah takdir yang terjadi dan kedepannya.

Dan pada saatnya nanti, ia tau hanya satu dari mereka yang selamat.

Di atas sana, sunyi berdebu melawan dengan suara bincangan berpadu dengan indahnya nanyian khas era '80 an. Mereka tetap meneruskan kegiatan mereka tanpa ada yang tau bahaya mengancam di bawah sana, si otak dari semua dalang. Suara ketukan sepatu elegan beriringan dengan ritme alunan nada lagu. Mereka terbutakan, termakan oleh buaian. Sayangnya, atau lebih tepatnya menguntungkan, mereka semua adalah sebuah kulit cabai di susunan gigi depan.

Seorang gadis mungil berjalan di antaranya, berusaha berkamuflase dengan lingkungan mewah, jamuan pengecoh di rumahnya sendiri. Ia bercelinga celinguk ke sana dan kemari memastikan jika semuanya berada dalam kendali dan memerhatikan suasana.

2 orang berjaga di depan tangga utama, dan masing masing berdiri tegap tanpa berkedip di semua akses masuk. Ia menekuk seuatu di telinganya dan meyingkirkan rambut blonde yang menjuntai hingga ke bawah pinggangnya, wajahnya tetap bersiaga walau ia berusaha untuk tidak bersikap aneh.

Sebuah suara statis masuk ke pendengarannya, dan suara wanita yang begitu dingin membuka pembicaraan singkat mereka.

"Elise sama, ini aneh, tidak apa penjaga sama sekali. apa aku harus menggunakan jalur utama?" sebuah transmisi masuk, dan wanita bernama Elise ini mengangkat alisnya saat salah seorang tamu tersenyum padanya.

"Jangan. Tetap saja seperti ini. Aku tau jalannya, dan teruskan saja, Kyouka chan." Ia berbisik.

Di lain tempat, Kyouka terus berlari dan waspada terhadap semua persimpangan lorong panjang dan sempit ini. Ia harus terus berjaga dan siap siaga begiu ada seseorang yang memunculkan diri, baik musuh atapun teman. Kyouka, terus mendengar arahan dari Elise di atas sana yang memberitahukannya jalan rahasia menuju ruang kontrol gedung mewah Mafia ini. Sebenarnya ia terus bertanya tanya, untuk apa Himawari menyuruhnya untuk pergi dengan cepat menuju ruang kontrol dan penuh siap siaga. Tapi ia harus percaya, semua orang di Agensi adalah detektif, yang berarti kecermataan dan daya prediksi mereka di atas manusia rata rata.

Kakinya yang terus berlari terpaksa behenti sejenak saat dirinya di hadapi banyak cabang dari lorong ini. Yang mana semua jalan menuju ke arah gelap, ia tak yakin.

"Elise sama, ada banyak jalur disini. Yang mana yang menuju ruang kendali?" wanita mungil bergaun merah anggun itu menekuk kepalanya pusing dan kembali tegak mengingat sesuatu, hingga sebuah ingatan terlintas di kepalanya, bersama dengan seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya. Ia membelalak. "Kau, kau hanya perlu lurus dan berbeloklah kekiri begitu melihat tangga dengan sebuah vas antik di sebelahnya." Elise berusaha untuk tenang kala melihat sosok yang tak di kenalinya semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Baiklah...setelahnya aku harus kemana Elise sama?"

"Elise sama?"

"Hallo? Elise sama!"

Anak perempuan itu tak merespon, dan tetap berusaha tenang begitu pria bertopi itu mendekatinya, tak berhasil, ia berusaha lari. Ia berhasil lari menjauh dan terlus berlari begitu sampai di salah satu pilar yang besar dan bersembunyi di belakangnya, di dalam bayangan. Belum sempat hatinya untuk bernafas lega, sebuah tangan memegang bahunya kasar, dan mulutnya segera ditutup menggunakan tangan yang sama untuk meredam rasa teriak akan terkejutannya.

Malang sekali anak perempuan ini, ia tetap terus bernafas dalam ketakutan begitu lelaki yang mengejanya tadi ikut bersembunyi dengannya di kegelapan, menghindari dirnya dari sorotan lampu sinar yang memusingkan kepala. Akhirnya, pria dengan setelah jas hitam lengkap dengan dasi kupu kupu merah miliknya, menoleh lurus ke mata biru laut Elise dan menyingkap topi coklat miliknya, memamerkan iris birunya dan diakhiri dengan membesarnya bola mata Elise karna mengenal dengan baik siapa pria yang berani beraninya membekapnya ini. Tangannya terlepas, membuat simbol diam di bibir Elise dengan senyuman kahwatir di wajahnya.

"Shh...semua akan baik baik saja, Chuuya sudah disini."

"Tik..."

"...Tik...tok..."

"Tik...tok...tik, he eh..."

"Rise and shine my beloved doll, 20 dan tetap menghitung."

Hima membuka matanya, terasa mengantuk sekali tapi ia harus bangun sekarang. Matanya memicing kesakitan saat melihat lurus ke arah cahaya di ruangan ini, dan melihat kebawah, dimana darah berkumpul membentuk sebuah kolam darah dan beberapa gigi yang bertebaran seperti batu yang mengambang. Hima dengan ragu memegang pipinya sendiri, dan terlonjak sakit saat merasakan lebam yang teramat sangat dipipinya, apalagi ia merasa yakin beberapa gigi graham yang mengambang di adalam darah itu ialah kepunyaannya.

Ia hanya diam saat ia kehilangan 3 gigi terbesarnya dan men-deathglare si Iblis yang duduk santai, tersenyum padanya. Tak lama matanya memicing ke arah sel, dan Hima mengikuti.

Wanita malang ini berusaha berdiri walaupun ia tau kakinya patah dan tetap terjatuh beberapa kali. Persetan dengan itu, ia lebih mengkhawatirkan seorang anak kecil yang bersembunyi di kegelapan dan meringkuk kesakitan. Dari bawahnya Hima yakin darah segar terus membesarkan wilayahnya.

Q sedang menahan luka tembakannya oleh Fyodor.

Hima mencoba untuk berjalan pelan pelan menuju sisi sel dimana Yumeno meringkukkan sakitnya, dan seraya terus melirik pada Fyodor yang hanya senyum senyum dengannya. Tampak sangat tak keberatan jika Hima mendekati si tawanan berharganya. Dan juga, yang membuat Himawari keheranan ialah kenapa Yumeno tidak memakai hadiahnya untuk mengutuk balik Fyodor yang telah menembak lengannya? Ada apa?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya saat ia tak sadarkan diri tadi.

Ia terus memandang ke arah Yumeno dengan kahwatir. Segala yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah punggung mungilnya yang meringkuk dan gemetaran menahan tangis dan sakit. Sedetik kemudian ia menolehkan pandangannya pada seorang pria lain yang terus tertunduk di sisi lain sel.

Kakinya berselonjor ke depan dan tangannya tergeletak lemah di samping sisi tubuhnya. Hima terus memegangi dinginnya jeruji sel dan melihat lebih jelas kondisi Dazai yang samakin parah setiap detiknya, ia bahkan sulit melihat pria itu bernafas, menggerakkan perutnya untuk naik turun. Apalagi kakinya, tulang mata kakinya yang telah hancur, menjadikan kedua punggung kakinya jatuh lemah ke samping kanan dan kiri, seperti jelly yang lemah tanpa topangan.

"18 Menit tersisa Himawari chan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" suara gelap Fyodor membawa Hima kembali ke real lifenya dan memicingkan matanya tajam ke arah Iblis dengan di balas seringai yang tak kalah mengancam.

Mencoba sejenak menghindari kontak dengan The Devil, Hima kembali menatap lantai di mana sebuah pecahan botol bertebaran dan sebuah cairan hijau mengalir dari sisinya, sedikitnya mereka bercampur dengan darah merahnya Yumeno. Penawar itu sudah hancur, satu satunya penawar yang ia punya. Mungkin saat Yumeno hendak menyuntikkan penawar sarin ke tubuh Dazai, Fyodor dengan ketepatannya menembak Yumeno di lengannya untuk menghentikkan kesalahan yang fatal.

Hima kembali memandang Yumeno, bocah itu tidak berhenti berhentinya menangis. Jika Dazai semakin buruk setiap detiknya, maka Yumeno semakin menyedihkan setiap detiknya.

"Yumeno chan. . ." panggilnya lembut. Q hanya diam, tak merespon apa apa selain rintihan.

"Suruh semua mematikan seluruh power sumber daya di gedung ini, dan kunci semua akses masuk. Jangan ada biarkan tamu kita yang membantah."

Edogawa menoleh pelan, tepat menuju wajah memuakkan Fyodor dan terus seperti itu selama beberapa menit. Fyodor memerengkan kepalanya heran.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu Hima chan?"

Himawari tak suka nama itu di sebutkan olehnya. Ia hanya suka nama itu di gunakan oleh orang yang di cintainya. Ia menepis pikiran itu jauh jauh, dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tak tau apa yang kau rencanakan, tapi tolong biarkan aku merawat Yumeno."

Senyuman itu naik ke permukaaan, seringai iblis Fyodor kembali tampak. "Jika aku menolak?"

"Kau tak akan bisa memanfaatkanku lagi." Jawab Hima tajam, matanya menyipit menusuk gelapnya netra violet Dostoyevkey.

Pria bertopi ushanka itu menimbang sebentar dan mengangguk mengiyakan. "Baiklah. Kau bisa merawatnya."

Tak ada kata lain setelah itu. Hima tak begitu terkejut setelah suara besi berderit kencang dan pintu jeruji terbuka setengah. Di tatapnya kembali wajah pucat Fyodor yang sibuk memamerkan senyum, dan ia melangkah ke dalam, untuk mendengar kembali peringatan sang iblis.

"Tapi jika kau berjalan ke arahnya satu langkahpun, kepalanya akan bocor tanpa kau sadari." Fyodor tertawa kali ini.

Hima kembali bertemu dengan manik gelap itu yang memicing ke arahnya, di tangannya sebuah revolver silver berputar santai di kedua jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Hima sudah tau itu. Ia pasti akan mengeluarkan ancaman itu jika ia berani mendekati Dazai, maka tanpa ragu lagi sebuah peluru revolver akan melubangi kepalanya. Sebenarnya Himawari tak memperdulikannya, ia bahkan sudah pernah mendengar yag lebih buruk dari kepala Dazai yang berlubang, malah sudah menjadi kabar sehari harinya dulu. Dan tentu, ia masih bisa bernafas.

Terimakasih untuk dukungannya dan waktunya untuk mampir di FanficDazai ini.

すべてを読んでくれてありがとう

Subete o yonde kurete arigatō

(Terimakasih sudah membaca semuanya)


	20. chapter 20

"Baiklah...setelahnya aku harus kemana Elise sama?"

"Elise sama?"

"Hallo? Elise sama!"

Kyouka menggertakkan giginya kesal. Jika sudah di keadaan seperti ini, ia tau ia harus kembali dan bertindak sesuai rencana B. Tapi haruskah itu yang ia lakukan? Ia akan memikirkannya. Namun, sebuah gelombang statik muncul. Anak berkimono itu curiga dan merasa sedikit panik. Bagaimana jika ini dari transmisi musuhnya dan ia sudah ketahuan, apalagi peluang tertangkapnya Elise sama sudah ia anggap tak mustahil lagi.

Tapi sedang di mana dia sekarang ini? Belasan meter di atas permukaan dan menyusuri senyap lembab lorong penjara bawah tanah Port Mafia. Disini, hanya sebuah headset intercome dan sebuah senter menjadi temannya. Lama kelamaan ia merasa takut. Apa yang bisa ia perbuat disini? Kemungkinan tersesatnya semakin besar merajalela menghantui pikirannya. Tanpa berpikir lagi, ia menyentuh salah satu tombol dan membiarkan suara itu terdengar.

"Kyouka chan!"

Kedua mata Kyouka membulat. Ia tau suara ini. "Kau..."

Ada suara kekehan kecil di sebrang sana sebelum suara lainnya kembali bertransmisi. "Aku tau kau sedang dimana dan lagi apa, Kyouka ku tersayang. Ada informasi penting yang harus aku sampaikan padamu."

Gadis berkimono merah itu semakin di lahap kemarahan, "Tidak ada waktu untuk mendengarkan-"

Deppp...

Gadis itu kembali terdiam. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan memandang sekitarnya yang merupakan lorong sempit dengan rasa penasaran tinggi. Suara beberapa barang yang jatuh dan di susul teriakan manusia yang bersahutan. Tetap seperti itu sampai ia memutarkan tubuhnya dengan cepat untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi.

Di belakangnya tidak ada apa apa selain cahaya yang tegak menyinari kegelapan beberapa meter manjauh. Kembali lagi memandang kedepan dan berjalan kecil, Kyouka berhasil menarik kesimpulan. Semua daya listrik mati dan ini saatnya untuk rencana B.

"Tidak ada rencana B, Kyouka chan."

Anak perempuan itu terdiam lama, "Ranpo san? Apakah..."

"Ya, Kouyou telah mengerahkan dirinya, dan memutuskan untuk membantu kita, bersama Chuuya yang sedang dalam perjalanan."

Ada jeda panjang, Kyouka masih tak bisa mencerna apa yang barusan di dengarnya, musuh menjadi teman? Ia kemudian melanjutkan berjalannya setelah mengetuk senter yang mulai meredup.

"Jika tak ada rencana B, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya lagi setelah sekian lama tak ada jawaban. Kyoukapun ragu ragu karena ia telah lama tak mendengar suara di sebrang sana.

Dan di balik sana, di salah satu mobil van, seorang detektif berkacamata duduk dengan santai mengamati layar pengawas dengan transmisi intercome di telinganya. "Apakah lampu telah mati?"

"Ya. Aku rasa. Aku tak bisa memastikannya lewat bawah sini, terlalu gelap, bahkan senterku hampir kehilangan daya."

Ranpo tersenyum, memandang gedung utama Port Mafia dari kaca mobil.

"Bala bantuan akan datang Kyouka chan."

Anak itu menoleh ke arah asalnya suara dan kembali melihat kedepan? Memangnya siapa yang akan membantunya? Ia bahkan tidak tau ada di mana sekarang dia.

"Kyouka chan..."

Anak itu menoleh, memegangi sisi luar intercomenya. "Ya?"

"Aku ingin kau berbelok ke kanan, dan lalu memasuki lorong ke 4 dari kiri. Jika kau sudah ada di sana, kirim kondisimu."

Kyouka tak banyak bicara. Sebab saat ia ingin berbelok ke kanan, ia melihat ada lorong berjejer di sampingnya. Bagaimana Agensi bisa melacaknya? Ia berhenti di depan lorong dan kembali memberikan informasinya, seuai janji.

"...Apa yang kau butuhkan dari ku detektif?"

Ranpo tersenyum, dan matanya terbuka tajam memandang layar di depannya.

"Menghadapi masa lalumu."

Pintu terbuka dengan satu tangannya, dan tanpa sengaja harus bertemu dengan masa lalunya. Awalnya gadis itu tak tau menahu tentang pria bersiluet duduk di depan komputer besar, terhalangi dengan kursi besar tempat ia bersandar.

Kyouka memicingkan mata mataliknya dan menahan mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan nama yang terkutuk itu. Kursi hitam itu terputar saat sang pemilik menyadari penyusup di belakangnya, menghadiahkan seorang pria raven sang bos Mafia.

"Oya~ Kyouka chan ternyata~" ia tersenyum dengan seringai iblisnya. Kedua mata Kyouka membola, ia sangat tidak suka saat namanya kembali di lantunkan oleh oenghancur masa depannya, pembawa mimpi buruknya.

"Kenapa...kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?!" serunya marah. Ia bahkan tidak tau apa itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan.

"Aku hanya menjalankan perintah. Dan bertemu dengan kau." ucapnya sebelum kursi yang didudukinya kembali berputar menghadap komputer. Anak perempuan itu terkejut dan memandang kebelakang saat bunyi keras mengejutkannya. Pintu itu terkunci.

Di eratkan kepalan tangannya seiring dengan Mori yang terus mendekat. "Akhirnya aku mendapatkan misi sesungguhnya."

B

egitu lampu padam, semua orang menghentikan kegiatannya dan saling berbincang bingung. Tak banyak dari mereka yang diam dan berteriak, ingin tau apa yang terjadi. Tapi berbeda dengan para penjaga berjas hitam lengkap dengan kacamata hitam yang mereka kenakan. Sedetik setelah pandangan menjadi gelap, dengan buru buru mereka keluar dari pintu masuk dan membiarkan sebuah besi panjang-menyerupai pintu-memblok akses keluar mereka.

Mengetahui hal itu, para tamu semakin heboh. Berteriak meminta tolong berharap ada yang mendengar mereka dari luar.

Tapi tak begitu dengan Chuuya dan Elise yang berpegangan padanya, ia memilih untuk membiarkan semuanya terjadi sesuai rencana dan menepi agar tak ikut dalam amukan masa. Merasa sudah aman, ia kembali menekan headset kecil untuk mentransmisi sinyal ke pusat sana.

"Hoi, Edogawa, aku masih belum menemukan anak perempuan yang kau katakan itu! Di mana dia?"

Chuuya berseru lantang, berusaha menyaingi suara teriakan lainnya yang bersahutan. Sementara Elise memegang ujung lengan Chuuya kuat, pria sebaya Dazai itu melenggak lenggokkan kepalanya untuk mencari anak perempuan yang di maksudkan. Tetap saja, tidak ada tanda tanda jejak clue yang tersebar.

Semenit kemudian, suaranya terjawab oleh suara halus perempuan. "Wappa, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa Elise chan ada bersamamu?"

Chuuya mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar ke arah telinga kanannya, tempat asal suara itu terdengar. "Uh iya. Dia aman bersamaku." Kepalanya tertunduk untuk melihat Elise yang mulai gelisah dan tak enak dengan lingkungan gelap juga pekikan orang banyak.

Kouyou memicingkan kedua alisnya bersamaan, berusaha beradaptasi dengan suara bising di sebrang sana. Sambil mengamati layar transparan di depannya, ia kembali menjawab.

"Tampaknya semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana. Kau sudah menemukan anak berhadiah itu?"

Sekali lagi, ia mefokuskan pandangannya mencari suatu titik di tengah gelapnya lautan manusia.

"Tunggu sebentar Ane san."

Tanpa aba aba Nakahara Chuuya mengangkat gadis blonde untuk duduk di lengannya, dan mulai berjalan. Karna kesal telah membuatnya terkejut, Elise menghadiahkan sebuah pukulan lurus ke arah dada kanan Chuuya. Ia merintih dan mencoba memeringati Elise yang hanya tersenyum seringai.

Ia terus berjalan dan terkadang berlari menuju tangga utama di minimnya cahaya dan ramainya manusia. Ia terpaksa menggendong Elise untuk menghindari mereka akan tersesat dan memperlambat waktu.

Sesampainya di atas setelah menaiki tangga utama, Chuuya mendekati pagar pengaman, dan menurunkan Elise di sampingnya. Anak itu langsung menginjak kaki Chuuya tapi ia tetap tak memperdulikannya. Rencana dan waktu yang mereka punya tak bisa menunggu. Kedua iris biru lautnya langsung mengecil melihat sebuah titik terang di tengah lautan manusia, duduk jongkok terdiam sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya yang terangkat.

Alis Chuuya terpaut saat melihat tubuh anak berkucir satu itu. Di punggung dan seluru tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya kebiruan, ya biru langit.

Nah sekarang Nakahara Chuuya sudah memahaminya lebih baik saat ini. Ia akhirnya mengerti kenapa Agensi melibatkan dirinya dan mencari seorang anak yang bahkan belum ia kenal. Sebuah senyum setengah lingkaran terbentuk di wajahnya dan ia kembali menggendong Elise. Tapi gadis itu menolak, mundur selangkah dengan kedua telapak tangan yang mengarah pada Chuuya, melindungi dirinya.

Chuuya memutar kedua matanya malas, ia tak punya waktu untuk ini. "Elise sama, bolehkan aku?"

Akhirnya anak itu mengangguk dan langsung berlari, meninggalkan Chuuya yang terkejut, berusaha menyusulnya yang bahkan sudah menuruni tangga, menyingkirkan siapa saja yang menghalangi rute tujuannya. Pria dengan surai temaram itu mengerti, Elise juga mencari apa yang ia cari sedari tadi. Maka ia langsung cepat merespon dan menghampiri target sekuat yang ia bisa.

Elise dan Chuuya menghentikkan langkahnya ketika berada cukup dekat dengan target. Mereka menukar pandang untuk sesaat, dan memutuskan yang besar memulai duluan, Chuuya besimpuh dengan satu lutut. Anak itu berhenti terisak, mahkota coklatnya menatap sayu iris biru Chuuya, membuat pemuda itu terlonjak sedikit, sejenak kehilangan kata kata.

"Ano...Apa kau tersesat? Atau, kau kehilangan orang tuamu?" tanya Chuuya pelan, Elise mengigit ujung bibirnya gugup.

"Aku...aku tak seharusnya berbicara pada orang asing."

Chuuya menganggukkan kepalanya, menoleh sebentar ke arah Elise dengan tatapan sial-dia-membungkam-ku. Elise mengeluarkan helaan nafas dan berlalih pada anak malang dengan hadiah yang bahkan tak ia sadari itu.

"Hei, namaku Elise. Kau pasti Tsukasa Fushimi bukan?" perempuan blonde itu mengulurkan tangannya dan dengan ragu, anak bergaun biru itu menerimanya, menguncangkan ke atas dan ke bawah. "Ya, ba...bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku?"

"Karna aku sepupumu, sepupu jauhmu." Ucap Elise tenang.

Chuuya giliran menatapnya terkejut, penuh keraguan. Bagaimana Elise bisa mengucapkan kebohongan sebegitu santainya, lalu bagaimana nanti anak itu mempertanyakannya lebih panjang? Pikirannya langsung hilang tak berbekas ketika cahaya di tubuhnya semakin terang dan memancing perhatian kerumunan orang di sekelilingnya. Chuuya semakin risih saat orang orang mulai berkerumun mendekati sang anak kecil untuk mendapatakan sumber cahaya.

Anak kecil bermarga Fushimi itu tersenyum dan melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka. Ia segera mengusap air mata yang sudah kering di pipinya setelah Elise mengajaknya berdiri, begitu juga Chuuya. Pria itu menyenggol bahu sang Hime pelan dan tersadar apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan setelahnya.

"Hei, jika kau mau, aku akan membawa kau keluar dari sini, dan kita akan bermain bersama sama. Setuju?" Elise membujuknya. Matanya berbinar terang sehingga dapat membuat anak di depannya, yang baru ia kenal tersenyum padanya penuh keyakinan.

Dan jujur saja itu membuat Chuuya semakin tidak enak, anak itu monster!

"OI, Fancy hat! Kapan kau akan melakukannya?!" sebuah transmisi masuk dan Chuuya yakin itu dari sang Edogawa Ranpo. "Sedang kulakukan detektif."

Tak berapa lama, Chuuya berteriak.

"PERHATIAN SEMUANYA! PARA TAMU MORI CORPORATION!" jerit Chuuya keras, serentak beratusan pasang mata memandanginya heran, dan tak sedikit juga yang merasa marah.

"Terimakasih. Saya akan memberitahukan bahwa situasi sedang di luar kendali, dan kami kehabisan daya. Salah satu teknisi kami sedang mencari tau titik kesalahannya, dan saya akan menunjukkan jalan keluar dari sini." Serunya kembali.

Ia membuka tangannya mempersilahkan Elise dan Tsukasa memeluk kedua sisi tubuhnya. Elise tersenyum hangat kepada teman barunya itu. Semakin gembiranya Tsukasa, maka semakin terang sinar yang di hasilkan.

"Jalan keluar? Kenapa tidak dari tadi pelayan!"

"Benar! Sebaiknya kau menujukan arah yang benar untuk kami sekarang, semakin menakutkan di sini!"

Beberapa suara teriakan negatif para tamu kepadanya membuat emosinya berubah dan kepalan tangannya semakin erat. Bahkan buku jari jarinya memutih saking geramnya.

"Sabar Fancy Hat. Tunjukan mereka siapa bosnya." Ranpo berbicara, mencoba mendinginkan air yang mendidih di kepala Eksekutif.

Oh hell, itulah yang akan kulakukan. Rutuk Chuuya dalam hati. Ia mencoba sedikit sabar lagi, sedikit saja Nakahara Chuuya.

"Ya, jalan keluar! Disana aku akan meledakkan pintu baja itu, sementara aku melakukannya, mendekatlah pada anak ini. Ia satu satunya penerangan kita saat ini." Chuuya mengusap rambut coklat Tsukasa pelan seiring mulut pucatnya mengomando perintah. Ada beberapa orang yang di dekatnya mengangguk setuju, dan ada pula yang tidak menerima, marah seperti dirinya di gurui orang yang tak di kenal.

"Meledakkan baja? Apa kau superhero?" salah satu pria di lantai 2 angkat bicara. "Tidak, dia hanya kurcaci yang banyak omong. Jika ia bisa melakukannya, ia kan melakukannya untuk mencegah daya mati." Perempuan di sampingnya manyahut.

Oh mereka telah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal. Perempatan di dahi Chuuya mulai timbul bersamaan dengan senyum seringainya yang mecuat juga wajahnya lengkap merah marun. Tanpa perlu meladeni ocehan orang yang belum mengetahui siapa dirinya, Chuuya melangkahkan kakinya gontai menuju lurus ke arah pintu di belakangnya. Orang orang yang ada di depanya buru buru menepi dan tak mau menenerima masalah dengan pria yang berada di ujung tombak tersebut.

"Akan kutunjukkan kalian, aku bukanlah superhero..."

Elise tersenyum. Menyiapkan kamera vidio di depan wajahnya yang siap merekam Chuuya. Ia meminjam perangkat keras tersebut dengan pria berkacamata di sampingnya. Elise pikir, ia akan merekam Chuuya yang sedang marah dan menjualnya pada Dazai nanti. Pasti akan mendapat nominal yang besar.

Chuuya sendiri tak menyadari itu dan terus berjalan menuju pintu, tentu dengan aura tak mengenakkan mencuat di belakangnya. Membuat sepasang kekasih di atas sana mulai gelisah.

Sesampainya di depan pintu baja, Chuuya mengulurkan tangan berbalut sarung tangan hitam untuk mengontak langsung ke dinginnya permukaan baja. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping untuk melihat orang orang yang menatapnya marah. Netra birunya semakin berbinar kesal setiap detiknya.

"Aku adalah anggota Mafia, salah satu dari Lima Eksekutif Utama!"

Sebuah suara hentakan dan besi yang bersentuhan keras berbunyi mengejutkan siapa saja di dalam sana. Asap buram menghalangi pandangan sebagian besar orang di sana dan setelahnya menghilang, tatapan mereka berubah menjadi ketidakpercayaan.

Chuuya berdiri dengan tegak, kepala di merengkan meminta penarikkan kembali penghinaan mereka. Sementara di belakangnya, pintu baja yang berdiri tegak telah hilang entah kemana tanpa menimbulkan bekas apapun selain sisa asap yang membuat pengap.

Elise menyeringai di balik kamera vidionya, akan jadi nominal yang sangat besar.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Masih belum percaya kurcaci ini yang akan menunjukkan jalan?" ucap Chuuya mulai menenang.

Terimakasih untuk dukungannya dan waktunya untuk mampir di FanficDazai ini.

すべてを読んでくれてありがとう

Subete o yonde kurete arigatō

(Terimakasih sudah membaca semuanya)


	21. chapter 21

Di eratkan kepalan tangannya seiring dengan Mori yang terus mendekat. "Akhirnya aku mendapatkan misi sesungguhnya."

Bayangan besar pria itu semakin besar di mata Kyouka. Anak perempuan itu mundur selangkah, berharap ia bisa bangun dari mimpi ini. Sayangnya ini bukanlah mimpi, ini realita, Kyouka harus mnghadapinya. Jantungnya berhenti sesaat saat Mori menghentikan langkah pelannya, dan berdiri di samping Kyouka setelah ia berlari menepi dari tengah ruangan.

Tentu saja ini menjadi pemandangan yang aneh dan mengejutkan untuk Kyouka. Ia tak pernah melihat wajah Mori Ogai sebegitu paniknya, tidak.

Kahwatir.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah tangan datang mengentuh kulit dingin Kyouka dan memaksanya untuk mundur bersandar pada dinding.

Kyouka panik. Ia tak ingin bersentuhan, melihat saja tidak akan. Jadi ia berusaha untuk menepis cengkraman mantan bosnya dan pergi dari sisinya. Tapi nihil, Mori tampaknya tak akan melepaskan si mungil Kyouka.

Saat Kyouka ingin melepaskan teriakan di ujung mulutnya, Mori segera membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Dia melihat Kyouka sejenak, melepaskan pandangannya dari kamera di pojok sana. Kyouka menjadi jadi, ia panik dan berusaha melepaskan tangan kotor Mori dari wajahnya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan Mori san?! Lepaskan, aku!" bentak Kyouka. Matanya terpejam seraya tubuhnya melakukan gerakan perlawanan.

Menanganinya, Mori berjongkok berusaha menenangkan mantan bawahannya. "Shh...shh! aku tak akan menyakitimu, atau melakukan apapun padamu. Tenanglah Kyouka, aku butuh bantuanmu."

Si raven membuka matanya heran juga marah. Untuk apa seorang bos bermartabat meminta bantuan dari seorang anak kecil seperti dia? Hal itu membuat Kyouka menenang, tapi belum cukup untuk menghentikan perlawanannya.

"Mau apa kau, Mori san?" bisik Kyouka penuh dengan amarah.

Masih mendengar nada penolakan di balik lembutnya suara Kyouka, Mori berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan senyum sehari harinya. "Tak banyak. Kau hanya perlu untuk melemparkan pedang mini-mu ke CCTV itu. Lalu-"

Thud..

Keduanya terdiam dan masing masing melihat ke arah sebuah kamera kecil yang sudah jatuh ke tanah, dilingkup dengan aliran listrik biru. Netra violet Mori kembali memandangi Kyouka yang telah kembali dari posisi melemparnya. Ia tersenyum, dan Kyouka merasa sebulir keringat barusan melewati pelipisnya.

"Baguslah, ayo kita selesaikan ini." Mori berdiri, kembali berlari dan duduk di kursi kontrolnya. Kyouka dengan ragu mengejarnya.

"Kita?" beo Kyouka, memerlukan penjelasan.

Mori menghentikan sebentar kegiatan mengetiknya, dan memutar kursi itu menghadap Kyouka. Gadis manis itu melonjak.

"Ya, kita. Bukannya kau ingin menolong Agensi dan menangkap Dostoyevsky?"

Kyouka mengangguk, setuju kali ini. "La, lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Bukannya kau melawanku tadi?"

"...Aku tak ingin di perbudak siapa siapa, nak." Ucap Mori pelan, bahkan Kyouka hampir tak mendengarkan saat kepala itu menurun ke bawah, menyembunyikan wajah penyesalannya. Lalu memutar kembali kursinya, mengetik beberapa di keyboard.

"Kau, kau menolak permintaan Fyodor...dan...dan membelot darinya?" ucapnya gusar, kedua mata blue metalic itu tak lepas dari targetnya.

"...Ya." ucapnya lagi, melanjutkan pekerjaannya di depan layar.

Kyouka semakin bingung. Jika ia memang membelot dari Fyodor, lalu kenapa ia tak melakukannya dari awal?

"Jika...jika kau berencana melakukannya...kenapa kau tak melakukannya dari awal? Kau adalah Bos Port Mafia, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanmu!"

Lama tak menerima jawaban, Kyouka memiringkan kepalanya untuk menyadari Mori telah menunjuk ke suatu tempat dari beberapa detik lalu. CCTV yang telah hancur.

"CCTV itu membungkamku. Jika aku ketahuan melakukan hal yang tidak tidak, si Iblis tak akan segan segan membunuhnya." Ucapnya sayu. Matanya lesu memandang keyboard di depannya, tak beranjak dari sana.

Kyouka tercekat, ia tak percaya ia melihat sebulir air mata di pelupuk matanya.

"Fyodor...mengancam anda?" kata Kyouka. Ia tak bisa melihat momen klise di depannya, jadi ia menurunkan volume suaranya dan memakai kata sopan di depan pria dewasa ini.

"Ya."

Sang gadis mungilpun terharu. Entah kenapa ia bisa terharu, ia juga tak tahu. Tapi melihat seseorang yang biasanya terlihat dingin dan kejam, hampir meneteskan air mata, membuat hati Kyouka terenyuh. Apalagi mendengar jawabannya nanti.

"Kenapa anda tak melawan balik?"

"Aku tak bisa!" Mori terlonjak marah, beberapa tombol keyboard di pukulnya kencang. "Aku tak bisa membiarkan anakku teranianya. Aku tak bisa melihatnya menanggung hal atas apa yang kuperbuat...aku bahkan melukainya, mengancurkan kakinya..."

Kyouka tetap terdiam, memandangi mimik wajah sang Bos Mafia yang tertunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan bulir bulir air mata yang jatuh mendarat di meja di depannya. Begitu banyak tanda tanya dan perasaan kasihan di hati Kyouka. Melihat seseorang yang selalu kejam di matanya, berubah menjadi seorang figur ayah yang menyesal, menangisi anaknya yang tersiksa. Tanpa sadar, tangan kanan Kyouka terangkat, mengelus ragu bahu kiri Mori Ogai.

"Aku berhasil di kendalikan oleh si Iblis itu! Dia membuatku menyiksa anakku sendiri! Tidak akan, tidak akan kubiarkan dia! Dia akan membayar apa yang telah ia lakukan!" seru Mori lagi. Ia menghentakkan kedua kepalan tangannya ke meja komputer dan kembali bersedih, mengusap kasar sisi wajah menggunakan punggung tangannya. Sang gadis kimono tetap diam, sebulir air mata jatuh dari kelopak matanya.

"Walaupun aku seorang bos mafia sekalipun, aku tak bisa kehilangan serigala manisku. Entah apa yang telah di lakukan Fyodor kepadanya sekarang."

Chuuya memekik keras, memerintahkan para tamu untuk segera keluar dari gedung. Elise dan Tsukasa juga melakukan hal yang sama. Anak berkucir kuda itu terdiam di temani Elise di depan pintu dengan keadaan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Jika ia berdiri di depan pintu dengan tubuhnya yang memancarkan cahaya, para tamu akan otomatis mendekati sumber cahaya, dan keluar dari pintu yang telah di buat Chuuya.

Sementara ia sibuk mengomando orang orang untuk segera keluar, lampu tiba tiba hidup kembali dan mengejutkan siapa saja. Lampu gantung emas yang terletak di tengah ruangan dan lampu meremang di sekelilingnya mulai bercahaya kembali, dan membuat setiap orang tersenyum lega.

Nakahara tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Setelah Ranpo memberitahu ia tak punya lagi banyak waktu dan bom yang di letakkan Himawari di suatu tempat, membuatnya tak bisa tenang.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk merasa tenang. Kalian semua bisa tenang ketika kalian sampai ke rumah masing masing! Bergerak, keluar dari gedung ini secepatnya!" seru Chuuya kembali. Sampai sampai Tsukasa dan Elise terlonjak kaget mendengar suara gelegar pria topi itu.

Rombongan manusia yang sempat berhenti tadi kembali berlari kencang, buru buru keluar dari gedung aneh ini hingga keluar dari pagar. Sesampainya mereka di luar, zona aman, belasan mobil polisi dengan sirinenya menyuguhkan pandangan mereka. Chuuya juga mengikuti, keluar pagar untuk masuk ke dalam mobil yang ia kenali, ven putih di mana pusat dari rencana ini tersusun.

Begitu masuk, seorang pria sepantarannya mengejutkan Chuuya karna berdiri di depan pintu mobil.

"Minggir Fancy Hat! Aku harus menyelamatkan Hima!"

Chuuya bangun dari kakunya dan mulai menyadari Ranpo menaikkan emosinya, dan menepuk dadanya untuk minggir dari jalannya. Tapi Chuuya menolak kasar.

"Kau harus tetap disini. Aku yang akan menyelamatkan Dazai dan Hima." Pria itu membujuk, mencoba mendorong Ranpo kembali masuk ke dalam mobil. Saat wajah Ranpo memandangnya, kedua mata itu terbuka, memberikan tatapan setajam silet.

"Tidak. Dia adikku dan aku kakaknya. Aku akan melindunginya walaupun nyawaku taruhannya." Ancam Ranpo.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke batas nafas Chuuya agar sang pria mafia itu mengerti keadaan dan perasaannya. Ia tak bisa bernafas normal jika ia tak memeluk adiknya sekarang.

Saat Chuuya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tubuh Ranpo terdorong kebelakang akibat tarikan dari lengan si megane. Wajah Ranpo berubah marah saat Kunikida menghentikkannya.

"Dia adikku! Ini hakku untuk menyelamatkannya!" Ranpo menyela, matanya mulai memerah.

Kunikida menunduk lesu. Menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak bisa Ranpo san. Jika kau pergi ke sana, siapa yang akan memimpin kami di sini?"

"Sachou akan memimpin kalian! Dari tadi ia hanya duduk manis tanpa bergerak memberikan perintah atau kata kata penyemangat untuk kita! Dan sekarang adalah gilirannya untuk menggantikanku! Aku selesai! Aku akan masuk ke sana, menyelamatkan adikku!"

Saat Ranpo hendak berbalik, tubuhnya terhenti seketika saat Kunikida berani menyentuh pundaknya.

"Tidak Ranpo san...tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan anda."

Kata kata itu sukses membuat Ranpo terdiam sesaat memandangi pagar tinggi gedung Mafia yang terbuka sedikit, dan mobil polisi yang membuat kegaduhan. Mulutnya menganga saat pandangannya memblur dan setitik air jatuh menyelusuri pipi kirinya.

Ia hanya mengkhawatirkan malaikat mungilnya, adik manisnya. Hima dalam bahaya, Ranpo dapat merasakannya.

Seorang kakak dapat merasakannya.

Sebuah transmisi masuk ke pendengaran di pengguna topi Ushanka. Dia langsung menautkan alisnya marah dan berdiri dari duduknya. Seorang perempuan di dalam kegelapan itu menoleh kebelakang dengan satu tangannya memegang tangan lain. Hima melihat Fyodor yang frustasi berbicara pada orang lain di seberang sana. Dan hendak beranjak ke pintu keluar.

Hima membelalak sejenak dak kembali tenang sedetik setelah pintu baja turun dengan berdebum dan membuat Fyodor mematung. Mereka terjebak. Di dalam sel bawah tanah.

Melihat keadaan yang sesuai rencana, Hima mengeluarkan segulung perban dari mantel Dazai dan melilitkannya ke telapak tangan Yumeno. Kepala bermahkota bulu putih itu langsung menoleh geram dan menemukan si putri pink yang sedang mengobati anak mungil jaminannya.

Dostoyevsky tersenyum kembali dan mengambil langkah mendekati jeruji besi. Ia memegangnya kuat sambil terus memandangi tindakan gila Hima. Tapi perempuan itu mengabaikannya, sengaja.

"Kukira kau hanya ingin menemani."

"Berikan penawarnya, Fyodor."

Si Iblis mengangkat alisnya sebelah dan meyandarkan sisi kepalanya ke jeruji besi.

"Penawar apa, Himawari san?" ucapnya, sedikit menggoda.

Hima segera kesal, ia bangun dari jongkok lututnya dan menghadap Fyodor dengan seuah pemicu di tangannya. Mengeksposenya agar menjadi ancaman nyata untuk Fyodor sendiri.

"Penawar untuk Dazai san, Iblis! Aku membutuhkannya, sekarang." Hima membentak. Kesabarannya telah habis beberapa detik lalu karena Fyodor yang terus mengulur waktu. Dan Hima tau itu, ia tau Fyodor pasti mempunyai penawarnya, walaupun kemungkinan ia tak akan membutuhkannya nanti.

Sang Iblis menampakkan gigi gigi rapinya. Tentu saja Fyodor tau apa yang sedang di pamerkan Hima itu. Ia berencana meledakkan seluruh gedung ini, bersama mereka yang ada di dalamnya. Tak mau kalah Fyodor mengeluarkan sebotol ramuan hijau dari balik sakunya dan memperlihatkannya pada Hima. Dengan tatapan serius, ia berstatement.

"Apa kau mencoba untuk meledakkan gedung ini? Bersama kami?"

"Ya."

Fyodor mengangkat alisnya sedikit saat melihat jari jempol Hima yang hampir menekan tombol merah di paling atas benda itu. Ia tersenyum meremehkan saat Hima memasang wajah serius.

"Berikan aku penawar itu! Lihat dia, dia semakin buruk setiap detiknya!" seakan tak menanggapi apa apa dari Fyodor, Hima memekik keras sehingga Dazai dan Yumeno memandangnya, lelah.

Netra violet Dostoyevsky langsung melihat pria berkemeja putih yang ternoda darah dengan jari telunjuk Hima menunjuk ke arah Dazai, pria itu mendangak sesaat sebelum menggerutu dan kembali tidur. Fyodor tersenyum.

"Dengan apa Hima chan? Bom?"

Bibir Hima mengerucut dan kedua alisnya menaut kesal. "Ya. Kami telah memasang bom tak jauh dari sini. Dan aku 100 persen yakin, para tikusmu itu berada di sini."

"Kau ingin penukaran?" jawab Fyodor santai. Hima mengangguk, menempelkan jari jempolnya ke tombol merah itu.

"Heh, sebagai detektif pasti kau telah mengetahui resiko dan akibat dari perbuatan ini. Bagaimana jika kau memberiku pemicu itu dan meledakkan kita semua disini? Bagaimana jika semua tamu di gedung ini mati?"

"Hm, kau tidak tau, para mafia telah mengosongkan gedung ini beberapa menit yang lalu. Yang berarti, hanya ada kita disini. Biarpun gedung ini meledak, aku tak peduli. Aku masih bisa menggunaan hadiahku." Himawari mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya, menyeringai. Sambil menjulurkan tangan yang menggenggam kuat pemicu itu.

Fyodor menggelengkan kepalanya, menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah. Kau duluan."

Netra emerald imitasi Ranpo itu melengket lekat dengan iris Violet Fyodor. Ia memikirkan syarat yang di ajukan Fyodor dengan mempertaruhkan segala resiko. Jika ia memberikan terlebih dahulu, pasti ada kemungkinan penawar yang di pegang Fyodor sendiri akan sampai di tangannya.

Hima mengangguk pelan, setuju. Fyodor memajukan tangan kosongnya menanti tabung kecil yang berperan besar dalam penghancuran. Awanya putri Edogawai ini di penuhi rasa ragu. Tapi sejenak kedua irisnya melirik ke arah Dazai yang melihatnya, membuat hatinya semakin yakin jika ia memang benar benar menginginkan penawar itu. Dazai sudah memburuk. Semakin memburuk, ia harus melakukannya. Sekarang.

Saat pemicu kecil itu sudah berpindah tangan, Fyodor tersenyum dan melihat Hima yang kembali menengadahkan tangannya meminta agar sistem barter ini berjalan jujur. Senyuman Fyodor semakin membesar saat tangan kirinya menjulur dan memberi sebotol ramuan kehijauan itu.

Tapi, ia menjatuhkannya.

Fyodor Dostoyevsky menjatuhkan penawar sarin itu sebelum Hima sempat terkejut. Botol itu menyentuh tanah dengan cepat dan pecah, mengeluarkan semua isinya, diserap oleh tanah kering di bawah mereka.

Hima menunduk ke bawah, melihat pecahan yang menyebar dan sisa sisa cairan kehijauan yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Dazai terkejut, begitu juga Yumeno yang meneriaki, tidak! Baik Yumeno dan Dazai tak bisa melakukan apa apa selain melihat, sebotol penawar sarin yang sekarang hanyalah pecahan kaca tak berguna.

Akhirnya kepala Hima menengadah melihat iris Violet Fyodor penuh amarah. Sang pria tak berreaksi lain selain tersenyum dan mulai mundur ke belakang, mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memencet tombol merah di atasnya.

Tet.

Hanya ada satu suara setelah itu, suara yang menggelegar di langit Yokohama.

Terimakasih untuk dukungannya dan waktunya untuk mampir di FanficDazai ini.

すべてを読んでくれてありがとう

Subete o yonde kurete arigatō

(Terimakasih sudah membaca semuanya)


	22. chapter 22

Akhirnya kepala Hima menengadah melihat iris Violet Fyodor penuh amarah. Sang pria tak berreaksi lain selain tersenyum dan mulai mundur ke belakang, mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memencet tombol merah di atasnya.

Tet.

Hanya ada satu suara setelah itu, suara yang menggelegar di langit Yokohama.

Ranpo, Kunikida dan Chuuya terdiam. Ketiga pasang mata mereka menatap tak percaya pada bangunan besar di hadapan mereka, yang telah luluh penuh disertai gumpalan asap dan reruntuhan yang di tarik gravitasi. Degub jantung Ranpo berhenti sesaat saat menyadari mereka terlalu lambat, gedung tinggi itu telah hancur, mengubur adik kandungnya di sana.

Amarah pria detektif itu membludak. Perasaannya campur aduk, ia seperti di permainkan oleh waktu. Tangan putihnya terjulur meraba raba angin di depannya, sebelum akhirnya kedua kakinya melangkah dan semakin cepat menuju tepat ke reruntuhan gedung terbesar di Yokohama.

Kunikida tersadar, ia melihat silhoute dari pangeran Edogawa yang nekat menerobos garis polisi. Pria itu berlari menyusulnya meninggalkan pria Mafia bertopi yang masih syok, masih tak percaya rencana mereka terjadi secepat ini.

"MINGGIR BAKKA!! ADIKKU, ADIKKU MASIH DI SANA!! TERJEBAK DI SANA!! AKU HARUS MENOLONGNYA! HIMA, HIMAWARI!!!!"

Ranpo Edogawa bukanlah Ranpo Edogawa yang sering kalian lihat. Ia berubah 180 menjadi monster yang memberontak dengan wajah tak bersahabat. Ia memekik lantang saat Kunikida mencegatnya, membuat seluruh perhatian di sekitarnya terpaku kepada dua orang Agensi ini.

Megane juga tak bisa apa apa, ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil kedua tangannya meredakan amarah. Permukaan lensa bening itu menjadi putih. Tapi ia tak bisa menyembunyikannya, tampak secucur garis putih jatuh melintasi kedua pipinya.

"Aku kakak yang buruk...aku kakak yang bodoh, yang bahkan tak bisa memprediksi hal ini akan terjadi...Hima...kumohon, biarkan aku...kumohon..." Ranpo memohon.

Dia akhirnya tak lagi melawan dan Kunikida Doppo membiarkannya jatuh, berlutut dengan tubuhnya yang membungkuk. Telapak tangannya menulusuri wajah halusnya, mengusap air mata pertamanya setelah bertahun tahun tak pernah ia keluarkan.

Hima membuka matanya lelah, alisnya menaut tegas mempersilahkan aliran keringan meluncur dari celah celah rambutnya. Tubuh dan kepalanya tertunduk, dalam posisi menungging, Hima berusaha untuk bangun setidaknya berlutut untuk melihat keadaan dua lelaki yang ia lindungi. Tapi tampaknya ia akan kesusahan, punggungnya begitu sakit dan berbunyi saat beberapa tulangnya retak, tak kuat menahan kayu di atasnya.

Yumeno membuka matanya sedikit dan heran melihat sekelilingnya. Tubuhnya tak hancur tertimpa oleh beton atau kayu penopang di atasnya, tapi benda tersebut melayang, di selimuti dengan manik merah muda di permukaannya. Menyadari ini bukan hal yang kebetulan, dua mata hitamnya memandang lurus seorang wanita yang berusaha untuk berdiri dengan kayu besar di atasnya.

Itulah Edogawa Himawari, perempuan yang menyelamatkan mereka.

Tanpa basa basi, ia merangkak menuju ke arahnya dan memegang bahunya membuat gadis terluka itu tersentak. Yumeno menenangkan, tersenyum menenangkan. Hima tak melihat adanya rasa sakit di matanya itu, perawatan yang ia lakukan beberapa menit lalu dan perlindungan spontan kepada Yumeno membuatnya puas. Suara berdebum, dan debu berterbangan saat Hima melepaskan hadiahnya sedikit, tanpa mengurangi yang lain.

Lelaki shota itu bergerak menggeser kayu besar di atas Hima lalu membantunya duduk, walaupun menghasilkan bunyi lain dan sakit yang menyebar, ia berusaha untuk tetap kuat. Hima menghela nafas dan mengusap keringat sebesar biji jagung di pelipisnya.

"Yumeno chan, kau harus pergi sekarang." Titahnya. Suaranya sangatlah lemah seperti perempuan yang berbisik.

Yumeno menunduk mengusap telapak tangannya yang di perban. "Tapi aku tak ingin meninggalkan Hima dan Dazai san. Aku ingin membantu."

"Ya, kau bisa...membantu."

Kedua mata menyedihkan itu menatap emerald pudar Hima.

"Bukan cuma kita korban disini. Kau harus menjelajahi ruangan bawah tanah untuk mencari Kyouka dan Mori san."

"Tapi aku ingin-"

"Kau bisa membantu."

Yumeno tersentak kebelakang dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Jika Hima telah mengeluarkan statement seperti itu, tidak ada kata lain yang bisa berunding denganya. Sudah mutlak, berstampel resmi.

Maka Yumeno Kyusaku bangkit berdiri dan berlari keluar ruangan tanpa melihat ke samping ataupun ke belakang. Ya, setidaknya ia bisa berguna. Ia akan membantu bos sialannya dan partner Mafianya.

Sementara di ruangan kecil yang setengah hancur itu, seorang perempuan bergerak perlahan-penuh kesakitan-menuju lurus kearah lelaki berpeluh darah. Ia merangkak menyadari punggungnya tak bisa selurus seperti dulu. Dan perlahan namun pasti, ia bahkan telah sampai di depan sang pria yang pingsan bersandar di dinding batu bata merah.

Hima mengerang. Berusaha menahan lebih lama beban berpuluhan kilo yang belayang di atas mereka. Sebuah besi beton kecil. Melihat ke atas dan kembali menunduk ke Dazai, Hima memegang tangan kanannya yang mulai kebiruan. Dingin. Pucat. Dan kasar. Seperti mayat yang siap di kuburkan.

"Dazai...Dazai san." Hima memanggil dengan suara paruhnya, matanya memohon agar pria didepanya bangun segera memberitahu dirinya bahwa semuanya akan baik baik saja. Tapi sayangnya, panggilan itu tak mempan. Degub jantung Hima berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat merasakan tidak ada satupun nafas yang keluar darinya.

Apa ia telah terlambat? Tidak.

Tak mau menyerah, Hima memanggil lagi. Kali ini, ia yakin pria di depannya akan memberikannya dua pasang netra chesnut indah miliknya.

"Osamu-kun . . ."

Nama itu terdengar seperti nada, melody indah yang berdengung berkali kali tanpa henti di gendang telinga pria bermarga Dazai tersebut. Membangunkannya seperti alarm yang tak bisa di nonaktifkan, memaksanya untuk bangun memenuhi janjinya. Dazai Osamu tak keberatan. Ia melawan rasa sakitnya hanya untuk menemui wajah indah idamannya, yang selalu ia mimpikan.

Dan kedua mata itu bertemu. Bersinar bening dan berkaca kaca tak percaya mereka di pertemukan kembali setelah bertahun tahun menjalani hari hari palsu mereka. Himawari dan Osamu tau dan mengingat jelas momen berharga ini.

Momen di mana mereka berdua berkenalan, bertatap muka, menukarkan dua pasang emerald dan chesnut indah itu di dasar sungai yang gelap, dingin, 10 tahun yang lalu.

Sang gadis tersenyum. Manis sekali senyumannya hingga membuat sebuah semburat merah tercipta di masing masing pipi pria tampan tersebut. Tak bisa menolak betapa tangguh dan cantiknya wanita yang dulu pernah berjanji padanya, berteman padanya, mencintainya.

Tapi sayang, kenyataan yang pahit membuat mereka berpisah. Mereka tidak punya waktu untuk ini, mereka harus keluar dari sini, memberitahu yang lainnya, dan mencari cara agar 2 menit ini bisa di gunakan tanpa terbuang percuma.

Hanya tersisa 2 menit.

Hidup Dazai Osamu hanya tersisa 2 menit.

Tanpa memudarkan senyumnya, Hima menangkis semua kemungkinan terburuk itu dan berpikir positif bahwa mereka berdua akan keluar dengan selamat. Harus.

"Osamu kun, kita harus pergi dari sini. Tidak ada waktu, akupun sudah tak kuat menahan beban di atas kita."

"Kemarikan tanganmu. Aku akan membantumu berdiri..."

"...maafkan aku."

Tanpa sadar Hima mengucurkan air mata pilu saat melihat kenyataan yang begitu kejam. Efek dari racun sarin telah sangat menyebar dan sangat berpengaruh. Buktinya, suara merdu Dazai Osamu telah terebut.

Ia tak bisa lagi membuat suara dari bibir pucatnya.

Setelah Hima menggapai tangan kiri Dazai, ia merasakan rasa sakit menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Bangkit seperti puluhan pisau yang menusuk dirinya. Tanpa sadar, beton besar yang berada tepat di depan mereka jatuh, menimpa tangan kiri Dazai Osamu dan tangan kanan Himawari Edogawa. Hadiah Hima langsung menghilang begitu tubuhnya tak lagi kuat menanggungnya.

Karna saking sakit dan cepatnya kejadian itu terjadi, Hima tak bisa memekik, suaranya tersangkut di tenggorokan seperti tersedak tak tercerna. Kepalanya menunduk dan tangan kirinya mengepal sebagai penyalur rasa sakit yang teramat sangat itu. Lama kelamaan matanya terbuka sebab setetes dan setetes cairan merah merembes keluar dari bawah beton itu. Ia yakin, tangannya tak akan selamat.

Tak menerima apa apa dari Dazai-apapun itu-membuat Hima heran dan melihat ke arahnya. Dazai memandanginya, tersenyum. Dua mata emerald itu membola.

Ia tak melihat apa apa selain rasa senang dan penghibur dalam satu raut wajah. Tidak ada wajah memerah atapun tangis kesakitan yang lolos dari matanya. Menyadari semua itu, Hima mengabaikan rasa sakit di tangannya yang mana Dazai melindunginya lagi.

Karna ia tahu, telapak tangan Dazai telah hancur terburai melindungi telapak tangan mungilnya, di bawahnya.

"Osamu kun...kau..."

Dazai mengangguk. Membenarkan dugaan yang Hima harap tak akan pernah terjadi. Tapi ini sungguhlah nyata, bagai cambukkan rotan yang menebas hatinya.

Dazai telah kehilangan suaranya, kehilangan daya topang kakiknya, dan bahkan kehilangan susunan saraf kesakitannya.

Dan sebentar lagi, ia akan kehilangan semuanya.

Dengan senyuman manis menuju lurus sebagai hadiah terakhir untuknya, Hima tak lagi bisa melihatnya. Dua kelopak matanya memerah dan sedikit membengkak, bahkan hingga ia tak bisa mengeluarkan bulir bulir kristal bening itu.

Hatinya teriris, sakit, dan terpotong potong setipis lembaran kertas begitu melihat senyuman itu. Sungguh miris dan menyakitkan. Ia tak bisa melihatnya. Untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, Hima memandang ke arah kirinya dan menemui sekelebat banyangan hitam berdiri di pintu sel. Hima tau siapa dia. Di tangannya, terletak sebuah walkie talkie yang siap terhubung ke pusat sana, siap menerima komando.

Dua iris Violet itu membungkam Hima dan Dazai yang sama sama melirik ke arahnya. Menuju ke tempat tertentu, Hima memutar balikkan kepalanya dan melihat sepaket hadiah yang entah sejak kapan terletak di sana.

Bom rakitan.

"Nee Ango..."

Gaya gravitasi terhadap suara itu membuat Hima tertarik dan kembali menolehkan kepalanya. Itu suara Dazai. Tapi bukan Dazai.

Fyodor Dostoyevsky sedang menjalankan rencana busuknya.

"Bomnya sudah siap diledakkan."

Hima membelalak. Dan Dazai yang terdiam. Mereka tidak tau jika si Iblis merencanakan hal busuk ini. Heh, setidaknya. Dan mic kecil yang berada di salah satu jarinya itu ialah alat pengubah suara. Ia menghubungi Sakaguchi Ango menggunakan suara Dazai Osamu.

Diam beberapa saat, dan alat itu segera terlempar, berpindah tangan. Sialnya Hima harus mengambilnya. Sebelum benar benar membalas pria di sebrang sana, dua mata indah itu mengikuti gerakan Fyodor yang hendak keluar dari ruangan tapi,

Sebuah sel besi jatuh mengurung mereka. Bagai sebuah kandang burung besar yang mengurung mereka bertiga. Tidak membiarkan siapapun keluar, dan membuat Fyodor terkejut tak percaya. Ia melihat ke arah Hima yang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Terimakasih, Kyouka chan. Pikir Hima diam diam. Dazai tersenyum karenanya. Bagaimanapun ialah tuan putri cerdas Edogawa.

"Edogawa san, aman?" panggil Ango, dan cukup untuk membuat Fyodor membelalak, Hima tersenyum. Dalam hati ia merasa puas senyuman memuakkan itu membungkamnya.

Ia melihat ke arah Dazai terlebih dahulu, dan mendapatkan senyuman manis darinya. Hima tak mau kalah, ia juga tersenyum lebar. Meskipun di dalam dasar hatinya ia tahu ini akan menyakitkan orang sekitarnya, apalagi kakaknya yang ia yakin sudah menangis sedu. Mereka yakin jika meledakkan bom ini, mereka tak akan terpisahkan-toh tangan mereka telah bersatu.

Double Suicide.

"Yap. Kau bebas meledakkannya."

Sebelum sang Iblis bisa berkata apa apa lagi, sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka.

Ledakkan.

Sesampainya rombongan Kyouka di peristirahatan Agensi, sebuah gelegar ledakan terdengar nyaring, mengejutkan siapa saja di sekitar tempat kejadian. Seperti gelombang pertama, ratusan warga yang melihat di sana berkerumun panik dan berteriak kencang. Para polisi mencoba menenangkan masa dan sebagiannya mengecek masuk, termasuk para anggota Agensi.

Kunikida, Ranpo dan Chuuya yang masih belum bergerak kembali di kejutkan dengan hal yang sama. Kali ini Ranpo Edogawa tak bisa melakukan apa apa, bahkan untuk mengeluarkan nafas dan menghirupnya saja ia mulai kewalahan. Si pria berkacamata dan surai orange memahaminya.

Chuuya mendekati sang detektif terhebat dan membantunya untuk lebih tenang. Entah terkena angin apa, Chuuya rela bersusah payah mengantarkan Ranpo kembali ke mobil mereka, untuk di periksa Yosano sensei.

Sang penyair tak bergerak secentipun. Mulutnya terbuka dengan perasaan yang campur aduk kala melihat para polisi bergerak mendekati puing puing gedung Port Mafia. Awalnya ia yakin jika partnernya masih hidup di sana, saat ledakan pertama. tapi melihat ledakan kedua ini, entah kenapa ia ingin berteriak kencang. Sangat kencang, mengeluarkan semua emosi kekesalannya, kesedihannya, kemarahannya, penyesalannya. Semuanya berkecamuk.

Dan, kedua kakiknya bergerak berjalan lurus menuju reruntuhan kacau balau itu. Setidaknya ia ingin melihat partnernya sekali lagi.

Seorang pria membuka matanya sipit dan kembali tertutup saat melawan matahari pagi. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya kecil tak menyadari malam telah berganti fajar. Pria berkemeja merah itu berusaha menggerakkan satu persatu jarinya lalu siku tangannya hingga akhirnya ia bisa menganyunkannya. Sebuah senyum lolos dari bibirnya sementara ia berusaha untuk duduk. Punggungnya terangkat dengan topangan dari tangan kirinya. Hanya bisa setengah duduk.

Pandangannya mulai menyeluruh dan menemui dua manusia lainnya yang tergeletak, bersimbah darah. Perempuan yang terdekat darinya itu terbaring tengkurap dengan tangan kanannya terluka dan sebuah besi menancap di bahunya, wajahnya tak terlihat tertutup surai merah mudanya. Edogawa Himawari.

Di sebelah kanannya, seorang pria berbaju putih dan bersurai gelap duduk pada sandaran tembok, wajahnya juga sama sama tak terlihat tertutup oleh surai panjangnya. Tapi yang jelas ia bisa melihat setitik darah yang jatuh dari ujung dagunya. Fyodor Dostoyevsky.

Melihat ke arah kanannya lagi, pria berlumuran darah ini bisa mendengar suara keramaian yang membesar, dan bayang bayang yang mendekat. Ia bisa bebas melihatnya semenjak bom memporak porandakan semuanya termasuk dirinya dan besi kandang di sekeliling mereka.

Sebuah netra chesnut kepunyaannya mengecil saat mengenali sebuah figur jauh di sana, berjalan gontai menjauhinya. Tapi terlalu buram, ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Bahkan mata kirinya telah tak berfungsi karna efek sarin yang mengusainya. Namun, ia harus kuat dan mencari cara agar bala bantuan mengetahui bahwa dia dan temannya masih disini, hidup.

Tak perlu waktu lama, isi kepalanya yang belum teracuni itu mendapatkan sebuah ide menjijikan dan ia tersenyum karenannya. Ia berusaha menoleh ke samping kirinya, dan percuma. Ia menyadari ia tak bisa menggerakkan persendian yang ada di lehernya, kepalanya bagaikan di kekang dengan kuat. Tak bisa menoleh.

Pria ini tak menyerah. Ia berusaha mengerahkan tenaga terakhirnya dan mengambil sesuatu yang di balut perban putih plus tercampur hanyirnya darah. Di angkatnya tangan kanannya, dan melemparkan sesuatu itu ke depan sana, sekuat tenaga yang tersisa. Lemparan itu membuatnya jatuh, keposisi semula dimana ia terbangun tadi.

Tak sia sia, pria di sebrang sana langsung memutar tubuhnya heran sekaligus terkejut saat menerima sebuah ketukan di punggungnya. Dadanya berdegub kencang saat melihat apa yang ia temukan dan teriakan orang orang di sekelilingnya terdengar kembali.

Sebuah tangan. Tanpa telapak tangan juga jari jari.

Kunikida membelalak dan terkejut lalu memandang ke depannya, di mana sebuah benda tak lazim ini terlemparkan. Ia mengenali dengan sangat siapa pemilik tangan pucat ini. Dazai Osamu. Maka ia berlari, kencang, tak memperdulikan siapapun di depannya.

Diantara reruntuhan, Dazai berusaha untuk tetap bernafas, tetap sadarkan diri. Ia menyadari jika tubuhnya tak lagi ia dapat rasakan dan nafasnya yang mulai memendek. Saat ia berusaha untuk membuka matanya, ia tak lagi dapat membedakan objek yang benar.

Semuanya terlalu abstrak dan ia hanya bisa melihat warna. Tak jelas. Tapi tetap saja, bibir pucatnya bergerak memanggil sebuah nama.

Kuni...kida...

"DAZAI! DAZAI!"

Iya. Lelaki itu mendengarnya namanya terpanggil, samar samar. Ia mencoba kembali berbicara untuk memberi tanda bahwa ia sedang ada di sini, terbaring lemah, sekarat. Ironinya, tidak ada suara yang keluar.

Kunikida...

Tidak ada hasil, tapi ia tetap mencoba.

"DAZAI! AKU DATANG SOBAT!"

Sebuah tangis lolos dari matanya. Ia mengasihani dirinya sendiri yang bahkan tak bisa ia kendalikan dan terlalu lemah. Ia mengasihani dirinya karena ia harus mendengar suara itu, suara yang bisa ia lihat di dalam pikiran gelapnya. Penuh rasa simpati, tangisan, penyesalan, dan rasa takut kehilangan dari sahabat karibnya.

"Ku...Kuni..."

"DAZAI!! DAAZAAIII!!!"

Suara itu mendekat, Dazai Osamu berusaha lebih keras lagi.

"Kuni...kida..." matanya terbuka.

"Kunikida..." kepalanya terangkat.

"DAZAI!!"

"KUNIKIDA!!"

Dazai mengeluarkan semua tenaga terakhirnya dan membiarkan dadanya menyentuh tanah kembali, dan dunianya yang menjadi hitam. Kedua matanya yang kembali tertutup setelah sebuah teriakan mustahil itu lolos dari mulutnya. Keajaiban ia bisa mengeluarkan volume suara sekeras itu.

Tapi tak apa, yang penting temannya sudah tau di mana ia dan bahkan sebelum benar benar tidur, ia merasakan kedua tangan melingkar di sisi tubuhnya, membawa kepala bermahkota kopi itu ke pelukan si megane.

Sang penyair menangis dalam diam. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat membiarkan belasan air mata melintasi kedua pipinya. Kepalanya tertunduk, poni blonde itu menutupi wajah memerahnya, yang tersenyum sedih melihat segaris senyum yang dibuat partnernya.

Seiring dengan tangis diamnya yang membludak menjadi histeris, Kunikida mengeratkan pelukannya. Membiarkan sebuah nafas panjang Dazai lolos setelah mendengar kata kata terakhir yang ia dengar.

"Kita pulang, Dazai."

SAKIN HAMPIR NANGIS PAS BACA INI T︵T

Terimakasih untuk dukungannya dan waktunya untuk mampir di FanficDazai ini.

すべてを読んでくれてありがとう

Subete o yonde kurete arigatō

(Terimakasih sudah membaca semuanya)


	23. chapter 23

Oke ini dia minna, last chap dari Reason Living.

Dan Sakin peringatin kalian akan ada adegan T disini. Maaf kalau gak suka•︹•;

Enjoy.

Recommend song : Dazai Osamu-Eien Misui Ni Good Bye

(babang Da chan yang nyanyi!!XD)

3421 words. The longest chapter

5 Maret – 2 bulan setelah tragedi pengeboman.

Damai dan udara sejuk menyelimuti Yokohama sehari setelah pengebomam besar besaran itu. Ternyata bukan hanya gedung Mafia yang menjadi korbannya, beberapa pangkalan minyak yang terletak di pelabuhan kota tercinta ini juga bernasib buruk. Para pendukung Fyodor Dostoyevsky meluncurkan rencana kedua untuk menghasilkan gelombang penyerangan lainnya. Sayangnya mereka salah langkah dan berakhir di kepolisian. Terimakasih kepada Ranpo Edogawa dan Dazai Osamu yang memikirkan matang matang semua ini akan terjadi.

Sekarang, mereka tidak perlu gelisah lagi. Tidak ada keributan, kerusuhan, ataupun ancaman perselisihan, setidaknya untuk sekarang. Helaan nafas lega telah bisa di rasakan semua orang di kota Mafia ini. Walaupun sebagian dari mereka harus bersedih karena pesta tahun baru kali ini tak bisa semeriah seperti yang lalu.

Tepat pada pukul 9 pagi ini, sebuah berita nasional mengenai Yokohama di sebarkan ke seluruh Nihon. Mereka melaporkan semua kejadian yang berlalu, kronologi kejadian yang di malam yang panjang itu juga penyebutan nama tokoh masyarakat yang ikut membantu. Dan bahkan seorang detektif yang berlagak jika ia adalah detektif terpintar hadir di wawancara singkat itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Edogawa Ranpo.

Semua orang tertawa saat melihat tingkah di pria berkacamata itu yang sebagian besarnya mengarah kekanakan, dan bahkan pembawa berita itu kewalahan membawa topik karena Ranpo yang terus menerus menstatement dirinya jika ialah yang terbaik, mengambil peran besar dalam kasus kali ini.

"Akulah Edogawa Ranpo! Aku adalah detektif pertama yang tidak membutuhkan observasi ataupun pengamatan lapangan! Semua itu ialah cara kuno yang di lakukan tikus bodohh, di masa lampau. Heh!"

Setidaknya begitulah topik dominan yang di bicarakannya. Hingga ia sendiripun yang menonton siaran ulang, tertawa terbahak bahak dan tetap memberitahu bahwa ia yang terbaik.

"Mereka semua bodoh. Aku mengira mereka akan menanyakan kemampuan luar biasaku, tapi mereka malahan menanyakan perihal yang jauh dari diriku. Lalu untuk apa mengundangku jauh jauh ke Tokyo?!" ucap Ranpo dengan nada tinggi setiap di akhir kalimat. Ia tak mengalihkan fokusnya pada sebuah buah di tangan kirinya dan sebuah pisau yang memotong kulit apel di tangan kanannya. Mulutnya terus meracau tak jelas walaupun tangannya terus bergerak tanpa salah.

"Mungkin host itu salah membacakan pertanyaan. Tenang saja Ranpo ni, Hima selalu mengakui kemampuanmu terbaik dari yang terbaik."

Ranpo langsung membuka matanya saat suara lembut itu masuk ke indra pendengarannya yang sukses membuat dua emerald itu mengatup sedih. Ia kembali menunduk melihat sebuah buah apel yang kini bersih dari kulit kemerahannya. Tangan kirinya beralih ke meja kecil dan meletakkan pisau itu begitu buah tersebut telah di potong 8 bagian.

"Aku tau itu Hima. Kau yang terbaik bagiku."

Ranpo kembali menggerutu kuat untuk menyelaraskan suaranya. Ia bahkan tidak tau kenapa suaranya tiba tiba merasa begitu dalam dan berat, sangat parau seperti ingin menangis. Ia kembali terdiam tanpa suara atau tindakan setelahnya, ia dihipnotis oleh sebuah lullaby pemikiran di kepalanya. Hingga saat sebuah suara kembali datang ke arahnya, Ranpo merespon.

"Ya?"

Tidak ada suara lagi setelahnya. Tapi muncullah suara yang penuh akan rasa cemberut, tapi cukup tenang untuk kakak seperti Ranpo.

"Bagaimana...setelahnya?" sebuah suara pelan dan lemah datang dari perempuan pink di sebelahnya, duduk lemah dengan separuh tubuhnya yang tertutup selimut.

Ranpo memutuskan untuk menaruh piring penuh dengan buah apel yang telah ia kupas di depan adiknya. Ada sebuah empat penaruh makanan khusus di depannya. Saat kedua mata imitasinya beralih ke suapan sebuah potongan apel yang di tawarkan Ranpo, lalu menelannya, barulah ia menjawab.

Oh astaga, Himawari bisa merasakan hawa kekecawaan mencuat dari belakang kakaknya.

"Fyodor telah di temukan dan memutuskan untuk di bawa ke peradilan. Karna kondisinya yang tidak stabil, ia di rawat di rumah sakit, yang berbeda." Ada sebuah jeda selama Hima mengunyah apel itu dan Ranpo yang menyiapkan suapan ke dua. "Lalu si megane itu menemukan si bakka Dazai dan engkau. Tim penyelamat segera datang, dan kalian berdua di rawat. Sampai sekarang. Ini sudah 2 bulan setelah kejadian itu."

Kedua kelopak mata Ranpo terbuka saat ia menunduk untuk membiarkan poninya menutupi wajah sedihnya. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin memberitahu sebanyak ini, tapi sisi lain dirinya ingin memberitahu kabar yang mungkin mengejutkan bagi adiknya.

"Lalu, bagaimana Dazai san?" Hima bertanya cepat, ia sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang nanti di ucapkan kakaknya.

Kedua alis Ranpo terangkat begitu juga dengan poni kelamnya saat wajah santainya menghadap Hima. "Ia koma selama 4 minggu dan menjalani operasi untuk kelima kalinya dua hari yang lalu. Mungkin sekarang ia sudah siuman."

Hima sendiri memutuskan untuk diam, dan menelan kunyahan terakhirnya saat ia menolehkan kepalanya memandang ke arah jendela. Dimana sebuah dahan besar menempel di kaca jendela, dan angin dingin yang menerpa.

"Dan Dazai..." sebuah jeda panjang itu memaksa Hima memutar kepalanya dan memberikan kakaknya tatapan sedih. Ia mengelus sebuah gips besar yang menutupi tangan kanannya.

"...Dan dazai kehilangan tangan kirinya."

Serupa dengan kakaknya, Himawari menundukkan kepalanya sedih lurus menuju sebuah sling biru yang menggantung di bahunya dan menjadi topangan gip tangannya. Ia tau ini akan terjadi, ia tau ini akan terjadi bahkan sebelum dari semua ini di mulai. Dan kini ia menyesalinya. Biarpun tau menyesal itu tiada gunanya, ia tetap kecewa dengan keraguannya. Andai saja waktu itu ia tidak ragu dengan prediksinya.

Pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

Kedua pikiran kakak adik ini sekaan buyar setelah ketukan di pintu kamar Hima terdengar beberapa kali. Hima yang pertama menyadarinya segera mengusap air mata dari pipinya dan memegang tangan kakaknya yang bergetar. Ranpo segera menegakkan kepalanya dan berkedip beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum kepada adiknya yang tersenyum manis kepadanya. Ia segera menaruh semua peralatan yang ia pegang dan mengarah kepintu setelah ketukan kelima terdengar.

Saat Ranpo membuka pintu berwarna krim itu, dua orang pria langsung langsung masuk dengan seorang yang dibelakangnya, mendorong sebuah kursi roda yang di pakai seorang lagi. Ranpo memarahi orang yang memakai kacamata coklat disana yang sibuk memposisikan kursi roda di tempat yang aman. Ia tak memperdulikan omongan blak blakkan Ranpo selama dirinya berjalan ke arah jendela dan menutupnya agar tak ada lagi angin dingin masuk.

Hima sendiri tak bisa berkata apa apa setelah melihat seorang pria bermahkota kopi yang duduk di kursi roda-disampingnya-yang sibuk memamerkan senyuman cerianya. Setiap kali melihat kedua netra chestnut itu, Hima tak mampu meluncurkan kata apapun dan jatuh dalam kediaman. Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk memposisikan poni merah mudanya agar menutupi air mata yang menetes jatuh ke selimut tebalnya.

Ia bahkan tak bisa mengangkat kepalanya, untuk melihat kenyataan bahwa satu tangan Dazai telah hilang. Dan Dazai tak berekspresi apa apa selain tersenyum. Bagaikan tak ada apa apa yang terjadi padanya, semuanya terlihat baik baik saja.

Dan itu membuat hati seorang putri Edogawa retak.

"Kukira kau sudah mati, Dazai." Ranpo memulai pembicaraan. Ia kembali duduk dan mengambil sebuah apel yang di lemparkan kepada Dazai. Tapi sebelum Dazai menangkapnya, Kunikida bertindak cepat dengan menangkap apel merah yang melayang itu. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Seiiring dengan sebuah tawa Dazai, Kunikida Doppo menggerakkan kembali kakinya untuk mendekati meja dan mengambil sebuah pisau di sana, mengupasnya.

"Saya inginnya begitu. Tapi tidak akan seru jika saya melakukannya sendirian. Kan Hima chan?"

Wanita itu mengusap wajahnya menggunakan punggung tangannya dan hendak menjawab Dazai di sampingnya, tapi Kunikida keburuan memotongnya.

"Tidak akan! Jika kau mau mati, mati saja sana sendiri!" serunya tinggi sehingga suaranya nampak naik satu oktaf. Hima tertawa sejenak saat mendengarnya.

"Kalau saya mati, apa Kunikida kun tidak akan mengkhawatirkan saya? Hm..." sebuah ekspresi keseharian si maniak bunuh diri muncul begitu saja selama ia mengucapkannya. Kunikida tersentak sedikit, dan melirikkan kedua matanya menuju seorang pria di kursi roda. "Saat itu saja, kau menangis histeris gara gara saya tidur sejenak. Saya sungguh tidak tenang dan kembali hidup saat kau berteriak keras di telinga saya dan membatalkan diri saya untuk mati. Ironi..."

Kali ini Dazai bisa tertawa bebas dan keras tanpa peduli partnernya akan memukulnya ataupun membantingnya seperti biasa. Kunikida tak bisa berbuat apa apa selain menahan amarahnya dan terus mengupas buah apel itu. Jika Dazai tidak sedang dalam masa penyembuhan maka ia akan membebaskan kedua tangannya untuk melakukan hal yang belum pernah Dazai sendiri pikirkan. Tapi saat ini, ia tetap diam dan menelan kembali kehendaknya untuk memukul.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian pintu di depan sana kembali terketuk dan perhatian mereka teralih seketika. Setelah Ranpo memberi izin untuk masuk, seorang berkacamata bulat melangkah masuk bersama dengan seorang pria berjas lainnya di belakang. Begitu melihat pria berkacamata itu, bibir Dazai langsung melengkung menyeringai bersamaan dengan aslinya yang menaut.

"Halo Dazai, Himawari san. Kalian sehat?" ucap pria itu seraya mempersilahkan bawahannya menaruh dua baket bunga dan sebuah keranjang penuh buah buahan sebagai buah tangan mereka. Setelahnya pria berkacamata hitam itu keluar dari ruangan sehabis tugasnya usai.

"Saya merasa deja vu. Saya juga pernah mengunjungimu seperti ini bukan, Ango?" Dazai membalas, ia menunjuk teman lamanya itu dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Memang. Dan untuk Himawari san, kepolisian Yokohama dengan senang hati mengundangmu untuk datang ke Departemen kami."

"Bakka! Kau tidak melihat dia sedang dirawat?!" Ranpo mendesis, ia memberikan Ango deathglare sementara ia membetulkan kacamata miliknya. Ango hanya diam menatap dan mengangguk menyetujui.

"Dan Himawari san, saya juga tidak menyangka anda akan melakukan hal sebegitu nekatnya." Ucap Ango kembali. Kini seutas senyuman tipis terbit di wajahnya. Melihatnya Himawari terdiam sejenak dan terseyum juga.

"Aku sudah tidak punya pilihan lain selain rencana bunuh diri." Hima menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan senyuman dan pipinya yang merona. Dazai hanya bisa mengeluarkan kekehan pelan dan kembali melihat Ango.

"Baiklah. Hanya itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan." Ango menunduk memberikan salam pamit dan menggeser pintu sebelum ia kembali berbalik dan menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Dan Dazai, aku juga turut berduka dengan lenganmu." Suaranya begitu parau dan terdapat sedikit bumbu sedih di sana. Ia kembali menundukkan tubuhnya dan keluar dari ruangan.

Kepergian Ango disana hanya menyisakan suasana yang sunyi dan tidak ada satupun yang ingin berbicara. Ranpo dan Kunikida masih sibuk dengan potongan buahnya dan dua pasien ini terdiam memandangi sudut random di dalam ruangan yang tak lebih besar daripada kantor agensi itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, nada dering berbunyi dari saku Kunikida dan ia segera mengangkat ponsel mendekati telinganya. Yang menelponya saat ini ialah Yukichi Fukuzawa yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi menghadap dirinya di Agensi bersama dengan Ranpo. Dazai menaikkan alisnya sebelah dalam keheranan beitu juga Ranpo melirik ke arahnya saat Kunikida menjelaskan pesan yang di sampaikan oleh Sachou tadi.

Ranpo Edogawa segera berdiri dan membersihkan tubuhnya dari potongan buah buahan lalu menghampiri adiknya untuk menciumi pucuk surai merah mudanya. Hima hanya bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi zonk dan rona tipis di masing masing pipinya.

Si megane kembali bersiual lembut saat melihat dua garis merah tercipta di pipi lembut partnernya dengan wajahnya yang selurus memandang si tuan putri Edogawa.

Dua orang Agensi itu akhirnya pergi dan Ranpo mengeluarkan pesan peringatan kepada Dazai jika ia berani macam macam dengan adiknya. Tapi Kunikida mencegatnya dan menanyakan kepada Dazai jika ia ingin pergi atau tidak. Ia tak menjawab tapi Hima yang menjawab jika ia membutuhkan teman. Karna itulah rona di pipi tembem Dazai semakin bertambah dan Kunikida harus menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam tawanya.

Sekalinya ruangan benar benar hening, Dazai Osamu bergerak sejenak memposisikan tangannya di pegangan kursi roda dan mencoba menggerakan kakinya yang di tutupi gips tebal. Dua emerald berharga itu menatapnya pilu saat dua chesnut itu menutup sakit. Sebuah rintihan lolos dari mulutnya saat Dazai merasa tubuhnya tak berpihak padanya, terasa sakit semua.

"Nee, Hima chan, bisa ambilkan kruk di sampingmu?"

Hima menoleh untuk melihat sebuah tongkat pembantu untuk berjalan di sisi kiri kasurnya, bersandar dengan meja tak jauh. Jadi ia menggapainya dan memberikannya pada Dazai. Setelah ia mendapatkannya, dua kaki perbalut perban itu bergerak dan Dazai tak lagi dalam posisi duduk.

Ia merintih sedikit dan mengeluarkan suara yang lucu menurut Hima dalam prosesnya berdiri sejenak lalu kembali duduk di tepi kasur Himawari. Perempuan berusia 22 tahun itu terdiam sejenak heran apa yang hendak pria detektif ini lakukan. Ia kembali mengeluarkan nafas lega saat ia kembali duduk dengan tenang dan menyandarkan tongkat yang tiba tiba terasa berat itu di sampingnya. Lalu kedua mata mereka bertemu lagi.

"Nah, kalau begini jadi lebih dekat." Dazai menyeringai dan Hima terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Mengambil kesempatan, sang pria menyingkirkan sebuah nampan besar yang melingkari ranjang Hima dan tak sengaja menjatuhkannya ke sisi kanan ranjang, mengenai kursi roda Dazai, lalu mengeluarkan bunyi keras.

Wajah Dazai kembali cemberut saat melihat kursi rodanya kini semakin jauh dari jangkauannya dan terpaksa ia harus duduk di sini hingga ada seorang yang masuk. Hima sendiri membulatkan mulutnya dan membiarkan kedua netra indahnya membulat terkejut saat melihat sebuah piring di lantai diikuti beberapa potongan apel yang terbuang sia sia.

"Mou! Dazai san bakka! Aku baru makan tiga potong!"

"Maaf maaf. Saya tidak sengaja. Nah Hima chan, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Kata kata itu mampu membuat perhatian Hima kembali kepadanya dan menatap lurus dua netra sempurna Dazai.

"Aku hidup. Dibandingkan dengan luka yang kau dapat, aku baik baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Dazai memutar dua iris chesnutnya dalam tampilan mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Lebih baik sekarang. Apalagi saya juga harus mentraktir Kenji kun makan yakiniku. Lalu hutang saya pada Ranpo san dan-"

"Aku minta maaf Osamu kun."

Dazai mengenali kata kata itu. Ia spontan menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Hima yang lebih rendah darinya. Karna sang perempuan menunduk dan surai pinknya yang dibiarkan tergerai tanpa ikat rambut merah yang biasanya ia pakai, ia tak bisa melihat jelas ekspresi kasar Himawari. Tapi tak perlu melihat Dazai tau segalanya. Kedua matanya melembut dan sebuah helaan nafas lega lolos dari hidungnya.

"Tak perlu meminta maaf. Lihat saya baik baik saja. Racun itu sudah hilang akibat kemarahan dari Yosano sensei dan penanganan para dokter hebat di rumah sakit. Justru saya berterimaksih padamu, Hima chan. Mungkin jika kau tidak menahan beton kecil waktu itu, kepala saya sudah hancur, dan saya tak bisa tenang karna saya mati sendirian." Dazai tertawa renyah, berharap ia bisa mencairkan susana tapi ia salah besar. Ia langsung menghentikan tawanya saat ia mendengar sebuah tangis sedu dari Edogawa Himawari.

"Akulah yang merencanakan ini semua Dazai san. Aku juga sudah tau jika ini akan terjadi dari awal, bahkan sebelum pesta tahun baru terjadi. Tapi aku-"

"Saya juga melakukan hal yang sama Hima chan."

Mata Hima membelalak dan menurunkan beberapa tetes air mata di atas selimut putihnya sebelum sebuah kulit bersentuhan dengan dagunya. Sebuah jari telunjuk Dazai yang melengkung menuntun wajah sembab itu untuk mendangak bangkit, memaksanya melihat wajah oval Dazai. Hima tak keberatan dan menyesuaikan pandangannya saat kedua netra itu bertemu.

Lagi lagi Dazai Osamu melembutkan pandangannya saat dua iris elmerald yang dulunya secerah mentari sekarang buram seperti bunga mentari yang layu. Ia bahkan takut untuk melihat masuk ke dalam sana, bagaikan jika dilihat saja dua keindahan itu akan hancur saking rapuhnya.

Sebelum ia berbicara, tangan kanan Dazai menelusur pipi chabi Hima dan mengusap beberapa air mata yang jatuh di sana. Entah seberapa banyak pun dazai mengusap bulir bulir itu, Hima tetap tak bisa menghentikan laju air matanya. Setiap netra kepunyaannya menemui Dazai, ia akan menangis pilu. Ia baru menyadarinya sekarang, dan sekaranglah waktu yang tepat.

Tidak ada rasa sakit di dalam sana, hanya sebuah rasa kasihan dan dan sedih yang mendalam di dua chesnut indah itu.

"Karna itulah saya berusaha untuk bunuh diri Hima chan. Dan itulah kemauan ayah saya. Ia bahkan sudah tau jika anak yang semata wayangnya akan menjadi mesin pembunuh di masa depan, dan mencoba beberapa kali untuk membunuh anaknya sendiri. Demi keselamatan Yokohama." Ada sebuah jeda disana. Dazai menundukkan pandangannya untuk menelan beberapa titik salivia agar air matanya tak jatuh kali ini.

"Sebagai seorang anak yang di karuniai sebuah otak yang di atas rata rata dan hadiah mengerikan, saya harus bisa memposisikan diri saya di tempat di mana saya seharusnya. Tapi tetap saja saya tidak bisa menemukannya. Saya tidak menghendaki semua karunia ini. Dan sekarang, Kami Sama mengambil tangan kiri saya." Ia kembali menjeda dan memeluk tangan kirinya yang diatas sebatas siku. "Saya menerimanya. Dan saat dokter menawarkan sebuah tangan palsu, saya juga tidak menolaknya."

"Karna akan dibutuhan nanti."

Dazai diam sejenak sebelum ia mengangguk dan menutup kedua matanya. "Ya. Beberapa tahun kedepan akan terjadi peristiwa yang bahkan lebih buruk dari sekarang. Kau juga telah memprediksinya bukan, Hima chan?"

Hima mengangguk ragu bersamaan dengan Dazai yang kembali mengunci pandangan kepadanya. Tiba tiba keduanya tersenyum tipis merasa sedikit bahagia. Akhirnya mereka mendapatkan waktu mereka yang tenang dan damai.

Perempuan pink itu tidak protes saat sebuah tangan Dazai menggenggam tangannya dan membawaya mendekati dada bidang Dazai yang tertutupi yukata rumah sakit. Di kulitnya yang halus, Hima tersenyum lebar kepada Dazai saat ia merasakan beberapa detak jantung si pria kopi.

Untuk membalas senyumanya, Dazai terkekeh kecil dan menyandarkan dahinya ke dahi Himawari. Begitu mereka berdua bersentuhan, Hima terlonjak kaget karna wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat.

Seiiring dengan waktu, pipi Hima kian merona saat hembusan nafas hangat Dazai menyentuh pipinya. Untung saja dua buah iris coklat itu tak terbuka normal.

"Tenang saja, Dazai chan, kau juga sudah mempredeksi ini akan terjadi kan?"

Bushh!! Kini seluruh kulit wajah Hima kian merona seperti buah apel. Bagaimana tidak, Dazai sengaja merefer marganya menjadi marga Dazai sendiri. Ada apa ini? Hah!

Sebelum bisa berkata apa apa, Hima sudah dibuat merona lagi dengan sebuah ciuman yang mendarat di bibir mungilnya. Kedua matanya membola seketika melihat dua mata Dazai yang tertutup tenang tampak menikmati ciuman mereka. Hima tak suka ini. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apalagi sedetik setelahnya ia merasakan lidah Dazai yang telah berlumur salivia mengoles bibir bawahnya lembut.

Astaga Dazai!!! Kau akan mati di tangan Ranpo!

Hima tau ini, Hima tau ini! Dazai meminta lebih dengan mamaksanya untuk membuka mulutnya membiarkan sang maniak bunuh diri beradu lidah dengannya. Tidak, Himawari tidak menginginkan ini.

Ia menutup matanya kuat dan cukup kuat untuk melawan hawa nafsunya agar tak tergoda tawaran Dazai. Tak mau melukainya dengan menggigit lidahnya, Hima mengeluarkan semua tenaganya di tangan kirinya dan mendorong dada Dazai menjauh.

Dan Hima harus berterimakasih dengan Kami Sama karna Dazai tak bisa menggunakan seluruh tenaganya untuk melawan karena tubuhnya yang masih lemah.

Akhirnya Dazai tersentak kebelakang dengan kuat dan jatuh dengan kepala membentur lembutnya selimut. Hima mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mengatur nafasnya dan menurunkan tempo cepat yang di hasilkan jantungnya. Dan ia yakin satu hal, ia tak akan bisa meredam rona merah di wajahnya-bahkan di telinganya-hingga Dazai keluar dari kamarnya.

Selesai dengan pengaturan nafasnya, dan merasa rona merah itu kembali meredam, Hima mendengar suara rintihan kecil dan kembali melihat Dazai yang berusaha untuk bangkit duduk. Ia mencoba berapa kali untuk duduk tapi gravitasi kasur lebih besar dari dugaannya. Melihatnya Hima terlebih dahulu menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredamkan tawanya tapi malah tak sengaja merasakan salivia Dazai yang tersangkut di sana.

Alhasil. Pipinya. Memerah. Lagi.

Biarpun beberapa menit mereka berdua menunggu dalam sunyi, Hima tak berbuat apa apa selain membiarkan wajahnya yang full red terekspos, ia ingin sekali menyembunyikan rona memalukan ini dengan tangannya tapi sayangnya ia terlalu lemah untuk menggerakkan tangan kirinya. Dazai telah mengambil semua energinya.

Dan Dazai sendiri telah dapat duduk dengan pas saat Hima akhirnya mendapat energinya kembali dan menutupi wajahnya menggunakan bantal di belakangnya.

Dan sebuah suara di hadapan mereka mengintrupsi, sontak mereka berdua menoleh dan melihat tv yang menggantung menyala, menayangkan sebuah tayangan.

Oh, ini yang waktu itu di janjikan Elise. Pikir Dazai sambil menyeringai.

Di layar besar itu menayangkan seorang yang berjalan gontai menuju pintu besi yang sepertinya tidak bisa terbuka dan pria dengan topi hitam itu memegang permukaanya, seakan akan bisa membukanya.

Para tamu yang tidak terikut fokus dan terkena blur semuanya menunjukan ekspresi yang sama, yaitu ketakutan saat melihat si cebol Mafia hendak membuka pintu itu.

"Aku adalah anggota Mafia, salah satu dari Lima Eksekutif Utama!"

Mendengar statement Chuuya saat itu membuat Dazai tertawa keras dan Hima yang melebarkan senyumannya. Lumayan, kini ia terlalihkan oleh rona merah di pipinya.

Dazai berpikir, bagaimana hal seperti itu tidak lucu?! Lihatlah si cebol itu berjalan gontai dengan tangan yang memegang jaz hitam, makin mirip seperti gantungan baju dan topi diatasnya! Huuu...Lima Eksekutif Utama...lol ia pikir ia bisa berlagak memamerkan kekuatannya dengan tangan kecilnya, lalu lalu wajahnya...MWAAHAHHAHA!!!

Tepat saat itulah, sebuah tawa lolos dari Dazai dan cukup mengejutkan Himawari. Tak lama juga mereka tertawa bersama. Bertepatan dengan Hima mengusap sebuah air mata kesenangan di pelupuk matanya, Dazai berbalik melihatnya dan tersenyum manis lagi.

"Apa yang kau berikan sebagai gantinya?"

"Tak banyak. Si Cengeng dari Port Mafia, lebih dari cukup."

To Be Countinue

Terimakasih untuk dukungannya dan waktunya untuk mampir di FanficDazai ini.

すべてを読んでくれてありがとう

Subete o yonde kurete arigatō

(Terimakasih sudah membaca semuanya)


	24. special omake

Sesuai janji, Sakin akan mempersembahkan kalian satu chap bonus.

Dan ini murni ide imajinasi Sakin. I'm warning you there can be hurt and fatherson moment.

Sebenarnya Sakin mau buat Dazai diganti dengan Tsushima, karna itulah marga sebenarnya Osa. Tapi karena sudah biasa, dan itupun sudah termasuk ke line cerita, apa daya Sakin ini ω

Hope you like ω

"Tou san! Tou san, hentikan!"

Anak lelaki itu berteriak tanpa henti melindungi tubuhnya menggunakan kedua lengan dari cabukan rotan yang terasa perih dan panas itu. Seakan tak peduli teriakan si bocah mungil itu, lelaki dewasa yang tepat di depannya tetap mencambukinya menggunakan rotan dengan gerigi di sisinya. Ia melayangkan ke kulit putih nan halusnya, memaksa sebuah teriakan keras berdengung di sisi ruangan.

"Tou san! Kumohon, sakit..."

Satu cambukan kembali melayang dan membuat anak itu berteriak menangis lebih keras. Air mata telah membendungi kedua matanya hingga kelopak matanya membengkak, memerah. kedua matanya tertutup dan wajahnya memerah marun menahan sakit. Keringat dan air matanya bersatu melembabkan pipi chabi itu.

Sementara satu cambukan lagi mendarat di tangan halus si bocah, lelaki didepannya berdiri tegap. Dada yang tertutupi kemeja putih nan basah itu naik turun berusaha menetralkan degub jantungnya. Nampak dari ujung rambut sampai tangannya yang memegang cambuk panjang, basah karena keringat. Ia telah melakukan kegiatan ini selama 30 menit yang lalu dan tanpa berhenti.

Melihat balita di bawahnya, yang duduk memeluk tubuhnya menggunakan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya menggantung berusaha melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan yang akan datang. Wajah ovalnya sama sekali tidak tampak karena ia menunduk dan rambut kopinya yang lebat. Dengan satu pandang saja, pria dewasa itu bisa melihat luka sayatan, darah menetes, dan lebam di mana mana. Khususnya di lengannya dan kaki yang memakai celana sepaha itu.

Pria dewasa itu bergetar saat melihat balita di depannya, anaknya sendiri sedang menangis di pojokan, dan perasaan takut yang berlebihan.

Melihat ke samping kirinya, tepatnya di jam besar nan megah itu, menunjukan kepada pria dewasa ini bahwa waktunya telah usai. Ia membetulkan kacamatanya dengan jari tengahnya dan pergi ke meja jati terdekat. Di taruhnya sebuah cambuk itu sebelum di betulkan ke posisi semula dan mengambil sebuah botol berwarna putih dan sebuah gelas penuh air putih. Lalu ia kembali berjalan ke pojok ruangan.

Selama melangkah mendekatinya kembali, ia berpikir kali ini.

Ia gagal. Ia telah gagal ke 56 kalinya. Ia telah mencoba membunuh darah daginya sendiri selama itu, dan ia masih belum bisa merelakan hatinya berkehendak demikian. Apakah jiwa sang ayah yang masih melengket di dadanya? Ataukah masih ada perasaan kasih sayang saat kedua mata chesnut-kesakitan itu melihatnya, memohon untuk tetap hidup?

Pria itu tak tau. Tapi yang penting, ia harus bisa menyingkirkan jiwa sang ayah pada dirinya, harus. Dan dia juga harus membunuh putra tunggalnya sendiri. Karena takdir tanah air tercintanya ini akan terubah di tangannya. Jika ia membiarkannya, Yokohama akan jatuh ke dalam jurangnya sendiri.

Dazai Tsushima sudah tau akan hal itu pasti datang. Ia sudah memprediksikan sejauh 15 tahun ke depan, dimana sebuah organisasi mafia akan bangkit, dan anaknya ini, akan menjadi landasan pokok, bahkan menjadi tangan kanan sang otak dari Mafia itu sendiri.

Ya, Dazai Osamu-lah anak itu. Anak berumur 5 tahun yang meringkuk kesakitan, menangis atas keperihan luka lukanya.

Sang ayah mendekat, terpaksa ia harus menginjak kembali cairan merah yang hampir kering di telapak kakinya. Ia langsung turun berlutut dan mendekat pada anaknya yang masih menangis itu, bergetar berusaha menutupi lukanya yang semakin mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Osamu chan, minum obatnya oke? Nanti kamu akan sembuh."

Pria mungil bernama Osamu itu menolehkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat ayahnya yang menawarkannya sebuah pil obat di tangannya bersama segelas air putih. Osamu kembali meringkuk bersama kepalanya tenggelam di siku tangannya yang memeluk lutut kakinya sebelum ia menggeleng tanpa suara.

Sang ayah menghela nafas kasar. Ia memutar iris chesnutnya sebelum meremas kuat obat putih bersih di tangannya hingga menimbulkan bunyi retak yang membuat Osamu menoleh kembali. Saat ia membuka genggaman tangannya, sang ayah mengulurkannya pada Osamu untuk membuktikan ini bukanlah obat pil besar yang susah di telan.

Lama setelahnya, balita mungil itu mengangguk dan menerima sebuah suapan dari ayahnya yang berisi satu sendok air dan remahan obat pil yang di larutkan bersama air itu. Lalu, sang ayah dengan pelan memberikan anaknya gelas berisi air sambil membantunya minum secara perlahan.

"Jika kau minum ini Osamu chan, kau akan sembuh dan tak akan mengingat ini lagi. Selamanya."

Yang bisa anak itu lakukan hanyalah mengangguk lemah sebelum sebuah air mata jatuh dari mata kirinya. Ia sedih, ia marah, ia kesal, dan juga bingung di waktu bersamaan. Kenapa Tou san-nya melakukan semua ini kepadanya? Apa ia telah menjadi anak nakal hingga Tou san-nya menghukumnya sedemikian beratnya?

Osamu tidak tau. Pandangannya kosong menatap lurus cairan merah yang tersebar di tatami hijau hadapannya. Ia tidak tau harus berpikir apa lagi, berbuat apa lagi. Yang pasti ia terlalu kecil untuk ini. Apalah daya, ia hanya seorang anak mungil berusia 5 tahun yang dikurung di lingkungan keluarga Dazai.

Tak lama setelahnya, tangan mungil Osamu naik memegang pelipis kepalanya, menyingkirkan milyaran rambut di kepalanya. Ia merasa pusing dan pandangannya berkunang kunang. Ia tak tau apa yang membuatnya begini, dan yang ingin ia lakukan ialah tidur. Matanya sangat mengantuk dan berat untuk di buka lebih lama.

Yang pasti ia ingin semua ini usai. Yang ia tau, ini hukuman pertama Tou san-nya yang sangat kejam kepadanya. Dan ia berharap ayahnya tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini kepadanya lagi. Ini sungguh sakit dan menakutkan.

Dan akhirnya matanya tertutup perlahan sebelum sebuah tangan menopang punggung belakangnya. Ia tidur.

Tsushima menghela nafasnya. Andai saja anaknya tau jika ia telah mencoba melakukan hal seperti ini berkali kali, bahkan sering. Dan ia harus berterimakasih kepada pil putih itu. Obat terlarang itulah yang di gunakannya untuk menyegel ingatan Osamu yang lalu, dan membuatnya tidak merasakan apa apa selama seminggu.

Ia pernah mencoba memberikan anaknya sendiri sebotol obat tersebut untuk di makan sekali lahap. Ia tau itu tidak benar, tapi ia harus melakukannya. Hatinya sakit saat melihatnya, sangat sakit, teriris dan hancur berkeping keping. Tapi Osamu lagi lagi menunjukan reaksi yang tak berbeda dengan percobaan yang lalu, ia tetap hidup. Seperti tidak ada senjata ataupun obat obatan di dunia ini yang bisa membunuhnya.

Saat ia yakin obat itu mulai berkerja, ia membawa anaknya keluar ruangan dan meletakkan tubuhnya di atas futon yang telah di siapkan sebelumnya. Ia kembali lagi kebelakang untuk membawa kotak P3K dan sibuk membersihkan luka luka si malang Osamu.

Sebuah air mata terbit dan meluncur jatuh dari matanya saat ia melihat luka sayatan besar di pergelangan tangan anaknya. Ia ingat ia pernah melakukan ini. Tapi ia tak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Setiap kali kepingan memori itu muncul, air mata selalu hadir menemaninya.

Ia tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia adalah ayah terkejam di satu bumi ini.

Tapi inilah dirinya, apa yang telah di lakukannya.

Lelaki berkacamata itu mengusap air matanya dan mengambil sebuah gulungan perban yang baru, dan mengganti perban yang telah rusak dan kotor penuh darah pada anaknya itu. Osamu tetap tertidur, wajahnya sangat tenang walaupun air mata masih mengalir dari salah satu sudut matanya. Tsushima tak bisa melihatnya, ia melayangkan pandangannya kepada objek lain selain wajah bayi yang bersih tanpa setitik noda itu.

Ia adalah ayah yang terburuk di dunia. Dan ia telah mengakui itu.

"Osamu chan, makan siangmu!"

9 hari setelah kejadian itu, semuanya kembali normal seperti sedia kala. Ruangan yang berada di pojok rumah, yang digunakan sebagai tempat penyiksaan Osamu itu telah di kunci rapat. Dan semua bekas darah ataupun alat yang mencurigakan segera di singkirkan.

Pernah saat itu, ayahnya lupa menyingkirkan cambuk hitam besarnya, dan Osamu menghampirinya lalu bertanya tentang cambuk yang di gunakannya.

Ayahnya menjawab seadanya dan menaruhnya di tempat seharusnya. Dan yang menjadi menakjubkan, Osamu selalu menanyakan tentang cambuk hitam itu setiap kali ayahnya membawanya ke ruangan penyiksaan. Seakan akan Osamu telah mengetahui jika Tou san-nya mempunyai motiv untuk membunuhnya.

Dan sekarangpun, Osamu masih terbaring di futon hangatnya lengkap dengan satu set piyama garis garis putih dan coklat. Di lengan kanannya, ia masih tetap memeluk beruang koalanya dari kemarin ayahnya berkunjung ke kamarnya.

Ya, Osamu si malang kita sedang sakit. Suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi.

Ia membuka kelopak matanya dan melihat Tou san-nya yang masuk ke kamarnya dengan sebuah nampan kayu di tangannya. Ia menutup pintu geser di belakangnya dan hendak menuju ke putra semata wayangnya dengan senyuman hangat, tak ragu, Osamu kecil menghadiahkan Tou san-nya senyuman terbaiknya.

Pria dewasa tersebut akhirnya duduk dengan melipat kedua kakinya kebelakang dan menaruh nampan di sampingnya agar ia bisa membantu anaknya untuk duduk. Dengan pelan dan suara rintihan dari anaknya, Tsushima membantu anaknya untuk duduk dan berhasil membuatnya tersenyum duduk secara tegap, merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku setelah seharian tidur di atas futon.

Melihat senyuman Osamu yang secerah mentari itu, membuat Tsushima yakin jika obatnya berkerja seperti biasanya.

"Hee~ bubur kacang hijau, Tou san?" Osamu kecil bertanya sambil melihat ke dalam mangkuk yang mengeluarkan kepulan asap putih di atasnya. Mulutnya membingkai furuf 'o' saat melihat asap itu terbang dan menghilang.

Ayahnya mengangguk lemah sambil tersenyum. Ia mengelus mahkota kopi Osamu sebelum mengambil mangkuk berwarna hijau gelap itu dan menyendok untuk mengaduknya perlahan-sesering mungkin meniupnya agar cepat dingin. Ia menyendok sebuah suapan dan mengarahkannya menuju mulut anaknya yang telah siap terbuka. Ia kembali tersenyum saat ia berhasil duduk tegap dan mempersiapkan suapan lainnya.

"Setelah ini, Osamu chan minum obat lagi ya."

Anak lelaki itu menoleh pensaran. "Bukannya tadi Osamu chan sudah minum obat?"

Mendengar ini, memancing tawa dari Tsushima. "Yang tadi itu suplemen. Bukan obat."

Ada kesenjangan hening di antara mereka dan saat hendak Osamu membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, sebuah suapan masuk ke dalam mulutnya diikuti suara kekehan dan seringai dari Tou san-nya.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, bubur kacang hijau itu telah habis, dan sang ayah pergi ke dapur untuk membersihkannya dan menyiapkan obat sementara ia membiarkan anak lelakinya untuk istirahat sebentar.

Dan mungkin selamanya. Karna obat ini bukanlah obat.

Sebuah racun. Yang cukup kuat untuk membunuh anaknya dalam hitungan menit.

Seorang Tsushima kembali bergetar, ragu dengan keputusannya. Apakah ini baik? Tentu tidak. Apakah ini jalan satu satunya yang ia punya? Mungkin iya. Dua pertanyaan itu terus saja bergiang di kepalanya, menanyakan keputusannya dua kali.

Ia menutup matanya. Ia harus bisa dan ia harus melakukannya. Jika tidak, penduduk Yokohama akan...ia bahkan tak bisa membayangkannya. Ribuan nyawa yang akan melayang di tangan anaknya begitu ia tumbuh besar, besar, dan besar.

Sebuah nyawa, tidak akan pernah bisa sebanding dengan hidup kota indah Yokohama.

Jadi inilah keputusannya. Ia membuka bungkus obat tersebut, dan membiarkan air di gelas bambu mencampurkan zatnya bersama dengan serbuk racun yang telah ia tebar tanpa ragu. Ia segera mengaduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar anaknya.

Peristirahatan sekaligus tempat terkahir kali ia melihat anaknya tersenyum.

Dengan berat hati, ia menggeser pintu itu dan menggesernya kembali begitu ia sudah masuk. Saat ia berbalik badan, ia melihat anaknya yang pucat sedang memukul mukul boneka koalanya. Kedua netra Tsushima membola dan segera duduk untuk menenangkan anaknya. Ia menaruh gelas itu di sampingnya.

"Ada apa Osamu chan?"

Osamu menoleh cepat ke belakangnya di mana ayahnya melihatnya dalam ekspresi heran. Pria mungil itu mengembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Poo san hendak membunuh saya! Jadi saya menjauhkannya dari saya dan tak akan membiarkannya menang!"

Mendengar ini membuat kedua mata Tsushima semakin membelalak. Hatinya terasa berhenti berdetak sejenak saat ia merasakan kepolosan di mata lucu anaknya itu.

Apakah Poo san itu dirinya?

"Tou san Tou san!! Dimana obatnya? Osamu juga ingin sembuh."

Kesadaran sang ayah kembali ke dirinya dan mengedipkan matanya berkali kali untuk beradaptasi dengan pertanyaan Osamu tadi. Ia tidak lagi tersenyum dan langsung duduk kembali dengan tegap. Ia menoleh ke samping kananya dan melihat sebuah gelas bambu. Suasana kembali sunyi sejenak dan Osamu yang terdiam, penasaran dengan perubahan sikap ayahnya.

Tsushima bisa merasakan air mata terkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Ia juga bisa merasakan hidungnya yang memerah gatal. Ia segera mengedipkan matanya lagi berkali kali dan menjewer batang hidungnya yang terasa gatal dan mulai berair. Apakah ini kekebalan tubuhnya, kekebalan mentalnya? Ia belum melakukan apa apa dan fisiknya telah menolaknya keras.

"Tou san?" Osamu berkata dengan pelan, dan ayahnya yang terlonjak memandangnya.

"Ah? Iya iya~ ini dia...obatmu."

Sebelum meminuman segelas obat itu, ekspresi anak lelakinya langsung berubah saat ayahnya merapatkan kedua tangannya di belakang leher Osamu dan satunya lagi di perutnya, sehingga memaksanya untuk berbaring di pangkuan ayahnya. Setelah menyesuaikan posisinya dan yukata hitam yang di pakai ayahnya, Osamu akhirnya dapat menghela nafas lega namun belum bisa menyingkirkan raut penasaran itu.

Saat ia menemui netra imitasinya itu, Tsushima hanya berbalas senyum kepada raut wajah heran anaknya. Sebelum menjawab ia mendekapkan kepala anaknya lebih dekat dengan dadanya yang hangat dan kepalanya yang tertunduk untuk mencium dahi halus Osamu.

Awalnya sang balita hanya terdiam dan akhirnya bisa menerima kelakuan ayahnya dengan ia yang semakin merapatkan wajahnya di pelukan ayahnya hingga kepalanya hampir hilang tertutupi lengan yukata ayahnya yang lebar.

Tsushima tidak ingin menyianyiakan kesempatan terkahir ini. Ia tau dan sudah pasti, anak semata wayangnya ini akan meninggalkannya beberapa menit kemudian. Ia berusaha mati matian untuk tidak menjatuhkan air matanya ataupun menggetarkan tubuhnya saat ia mencium anaknya dengan kasih sayang terakhirnya. Ia meluapkan semuanya dalam satu sentuhan itu dan membiarkan tindakan selanjutnya di lakukan tanpa ampun.

Tidak, ia tak bisa melakukannya. Kasih sayang ayah, adalah kasih sayang ibu. Kasih sayangnya untuk pangeran kecilnya tiada akhir dan tak pernah menemui ujung. Ia tidak ingin darah dagingnya terluka, tersiksa lebih lama dengan semua kelakuannya. Ia tau ia salah dan ia akan segera memperbaikinya. Ia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya bahwa ini akan di lakukan secara cepat dan tanpa kasih sayang seorang ayah.

Betapa malangnya Osamu kecil, yang harus terbunuh di tangan ayahnya sendiri, dan tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal dari ayahnya.

"Tou san, kepalaku sakit. Aku ingin obatku sekarang..."

Ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Walaupun ia tetap menciumi dahi sang putra tercintanya, ia tak bisa menahan air matanya saat satu serangan memukul hatinya. Suara si kecil Osamu semakin melemah setiap detiknya, dan Tsushima bisa merasakan jika Osamu kecil kesakitan dan menangis di dalam dekapannya, di dalam suara paraunya.

Saat sang ayah membuka kedua matanya, tanpa sengaja ia membiarkan sebuah air mata jatuh ke pipi kanan anaknya dan membuat kedua netra imitasinya terbuka lemah, hingga iris chestnut itu memandanginya dengan penuh rasa sakit di sana.

Osamu mengeluarkan senyuman tipisnya saat kedua mata mereka bertemu. Sebuah tangannya naik dan menyentuh sisi wajah tirus ayahnya sambil mengusap air matanya yang terus berjatuhan.

"Saya ingin sakit ini hilang ayah. Ini terasa sangat sakit setiap detiknya."

Melihat wajah memerah sang putra, sang ayah tak bisa membantunya selain tersenyum dan membalas balik mengenggam tangan mungil yang menyentuh sisi wajahnya itu. Ia akhirnya membuat gerakan dan mengambil gelas bambu di sampingnya dan mengangkat gelas itu dengan tangannya yang bergetar, hingga anaknya sendiri bisa melihatnya.

Osamu tersenyum lemah, mengangguk penuh harapan pada sang ayah. Ia juga perlahan merasakan lehernya terdorong pelan menyebabkan tubuhnya untuk ke posisi duduk. Sementara Osamu menutup matanya, mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya saat terlihat kembali berkunang kunang, Tsushima mendekatkan gelas bambu berisi air putih itu kepada anaknya, dengan tangannya yang bergetar, tidak bisa berhenti.

Kenapa ini sangat berat?

Dan kenapa ia harus melakukan ini?!

Dan setelah pikirannya tenang sedikit, ia berusaha mendorong tangannya untuk maju membantu Osamu untuk meminumnya.

Dan, ia meminumnya. Hanya beberapa teguk sampai akhirnya si kecil Osamu menunjukan reaksi tak wajarnya. Ia mulai batuk batuk dan wajahnya yang tadi memerah menjadi membiru; pucat. Tsushima juga bisa merasakan kulit sensitif putranya yang berubah drastis. Dari panas tinggi menuju dingin.

Ia mengacaukannya. Dengan panik, sang ayah menaruh sembarang gelas di atas tatami hingga cairan itu bertebaran. Ia segera memeluk anaknya erat dan mengerahkan tangan kirinya untuk mengelus bingkai wajah oval Osamu.

Keringat sebesar biji jagung dan ekspresi kebingungan tercetak di wajah sang ayah saat melihat pangeran kecilnya terus menerus batuk. Dua iris imitasinnya itu bahkan tidak melihatnya, membuatnya semakin panik.

Ia sudah tau ini akan terjadi. Dan ia sudah tau ia tak akan pernah bisa melakukan ini.

Dengan sedikit memaksa, pria beryukata hitam ini memegang pelan wajah sang putra untuk menghadap tepat di wajahnya. Saat kedua chestnut itu melihatnya, detak jantungnya berhenti sejenak dan wajahnya yang memucat pasi.

Tidak ada tanda tanda kehidupan di sana. Sungguh kosong seperti...

Dia sudah pergi.

Dengan tangisan yang membanjirinya, Tsushima mengguncangkan tubuh anaknya dan memanggil nama putra kecilnya berkali kali. Saat mendapat respon berupa tatapan lemah juga senyuman kecilnya, sang ayah terdiam, tersenyum.

"Saya...akan, sembuh?" ucap si kecil Osamu pelan. Matanya terbuka setengah, sangat mengantuk.

Tsushima mengangguk, dengan senyuman kesakitan di wajahnya. "Iya anakku. Kau akan segera sembuh."

Sekarang, Dazai Osamu tau segalanya. Ayah kandungnya mencoba membunuh dirinya. Berkali kali, dan inilah puncaknya. Dan disaat saat terakhir nafasnya, ia merasa sangat bahagia. Ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, ia melawan rasa kantuk itu untuk membuka matanya kembali.

Ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Kepada ayahnya dan kota tercinta ini.

"Saya...mengantuk...Tou san." Untuk sang ayah tercinta.

Tidak ada kata kata lain setelah itu. Ia dan ayahnya terdiam setelahnya, membiarkan kesenjangan waktu melahap sisa sisa kehidupan Dazai mungil.

Ia menutup matanya mengantuk dan terbatuk kecil, sebelum tersenyum dan menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya.

"Setidaknya...Yoko chan...terse-lamatkan..." dan untuk si indah Yokohama.

Ia harus tersenyum, ia akan berusaha mempertahankan senyumannya hingga semuanya terasa damai baginya. Dan sayangnya, ia sedikit kecewa pada ayahnya. Di saat terakhirnya, sang ayah masih belum bisa menaruh kedua netra chestnut yang Osamu kagumi itu padanya. Saat pandangannya mulai kaburpun, ia tak bisa melihat wajah ayahnya ataupun senyuman hangatnya.

Ia tersenyum sekali lagi. Ia tersenyum sekali lagi saat rasa kantuknya menang, dan semuanya menjadi gelap. Ia tak bisa melihat ayahnya ataupun Poo san yang sudah tak bisa ia rasakan lagi. Si kecil Osamu merasakan angin sejuk menerpanya, dan ketenangan menghampirinya.

Saat ia membuka matanya lagi, sekelilingnya langsung berubah putih kosong dan ia melihat seseorang dari kejauhan, melambai padanya.

Tentu Osamu mengenalinya. Ia tersenyum kecil, dan semakin membesar kala siluet putih itu semakin mendekatinya. Dengan haru, kedua tangan putih memeluknya dan memberikannya sentuhan hangat. Osamu kecil tersenyum, tanpa ragu memeluk balik.

Ibunya.

Kedua alis yang berkedut dan wajahnya yang memerah menjadi ekspresinya saat menyadari ruangan begitu hening dan tanpa kehidupan di sekelilingnya. Kini, ia bisa menyadari jika semuanya telah hilang darinya, pergi menjauh. Ia bahkan menyesali tangan hinanya, kedua tangan nodanya yang memeluk anak lelakinya yang telah terdiam, yang telah pergi.

Ia seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu darinya, sebuah batu besar yang mengganjal emosinya kali ini.

Sedetik setelahnya, ia tak bisa mendengar apa apa lagi. Ia mersakan mulutnya terbuka dan otot wajahnya tegang saat ia berteriak keras.

Hingga sampai kehangatan menyelimutinyapun ia tak peduli. Ia tak peduli jika ia harus mati dan terbakar di rumahnya sendiri. Ia akan pergi bersama pangeran kecil tercintanya.

Saking khusuknya, ia bahkan tak menyadari jika mereka berdua dikelilingi oleh api yang perlahan melahapnya.

"Ah! Dia bangun!"

Suhu normal, temperatur normal, keadaan mental fisik dan psikologi normal, dan kesadaran perlahan meningkat. Seorang lelaki mungil membuka mata besarnya perlahan dan menutupnya kembali saat sebuah sinar putih memberikan pukulannya. Ia merasakan ada seseorang yang mendekat dan berhenti di sampingnya, menghadangi datangnya sinar menyilaukan itu.

Saat hendak mengusap matanya yang terasa perih, sebuah ketukan menghampiri siku kananya, dan membuatnya ingin berteriak karena rasa sakitnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berteriak, tidak dengan semua perban yang menutupi kulit perihnya. Ia merakan semua tubuhnya sakit dan panas. Ia merasa terbakar.

Saat ia bisa membuka matanya, ia melihat seorang pria berjubah putih, bersurai raven sepundak sedang tersenyum ramah padanya. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit saat mengumpulkan kembali kepingan memorinya beberapa detik lalu. Tidak mungkin pria didepannya yang mengeluarkan suara perempuan manis bukan?

Tidak. Tapi ia mengenali pria ini.

"Selamat datang, Dazai kun. Namaku Mori Ogai."

Ya, Dazai Osamu ingat. Ia adalah teman ayahnya.

Terimakasih untuk dukungannya dan waktunya untuk mampir di FanficDazai ini.

すべてを読んでくれてありがとう

Subete o yonde kurete arigatō

(Terimakasih sudah membaca semuanya)

Sakin out!


	25. attention

Aloha, sekuelnya udh keluar nih, **Reason Living : Dead Apple.** Tentang bagaimana jadinya film perdana Bungo Stray Dogs jika Himawari di dalamnya.


End file.
